petites histoires ordinaires
by Tidoo
Summary: INTERDIT AUX MOINS DE 16 ANS ! Langage explicite, à caractere sexuel, en anglais : LEMON Petites histoires sur Roy et sa belle. Qui se terminent généralement au lit, ou a peu près n'importe où ailleurs...
1. Chapter 1

La journée avait commencé comme les autres, si ce n'est que sa nuit avait été agitée. Une chose pareille ne lui était pas arrivée depuis des années, mais elle avait fait un rêve des plus explicites, contenant malheureusement quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien et surtout qu'elle voyait tous les jours, son supérieur, l'homme le plus sexy de toute la ville, le colonel Roy Mustang.

Et ce qu'il se passait entre eux cette nuit relevait fortement de la cour martiale, et devait même être illégale, sans compter le contexte particulier de l'armée. Elle en fut très surprise elle-même, ne pensant pas être capable d'imaginer des choses pareilles, mais à force de supporter les bavardages scabreux de ses collègues, et de son chef, elle avait dû apprendre pas mal de choses sur le sujet...

Du coup, elle avait du mal à rester concentrée aujourd'hui. Dès qu'elle le voyait, les images de son rêve revenaient en force, et avec elles, des bouffées de chaleur et de sensations, certes agréables, mais plutôt embarrassantes au bureau.  
Comme tous les jours, les conversations allaient bon train dans l'équipe, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de les rappeler à l'ordre. Elle-même n'avait pas suffisamment la tête à remplir des rapports pour trouver l'énergie de s'occuper des autres. Le sujet du jour était, comme souvent, les déboires amoureux du lieutenant en second, un grand blond, fumeur invétéré, gentil mais un peu benêt, répondant au nom de Jean Havoc. Un nom qui lui allait à merveille.

Il racontait sa tentative désespérée pour trouver l'âme sœur, pour la sixième fois ce mois-ci, et comme personne ne semblait se soucier de ce qu'il disait à ses collègues, ses propos se firent un peu plus crus que d'habitude. Une phrase retint particulièrement l'attention de la jeune femme.  
"Cette fois, les mecs, je ferai ce qu'il faut, mais je suis bien décidé à la mettre dans mon lit !!" Elle le regarda avec surprise, puis regarda son supérieur et les mots résonnèrent en écho dans son esprit. Le colonel crut qu'elle lui demandait d'intervenir avant que ça n'aille trop loin, mais en réalité elle pensait déjà à autre chose.

Elle aussi était bien décidée à le mettre dans son lit ! Enfin, non, non... Pas dans son lit dans le sens où... Oh et puis zut ! Il lui plaisait depuis des années, elle avait sagement attendu qu'il la remarque, mais s'il ne voulait pas faire le premier, tant pis pour lui. Elle en avait assez d'attendre. Les femmes ont des besoins ! Et tant pis s'il la prenait pour une fille facile. Bientôt dix ans qu'elle se retenait, alors elle avait le droit de se faire plaisir, non ?

Non ! Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête. Toute cette histoire était en train de la rendre folle. Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce genre d'idée !! Elle n'allait quand même pas lui sauter dessus, ou lui arracher ses vêtements, l'embrasser et le... Stop ! Le rouge lui montait aux joues. Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde la regardait. Pourvu qu'ils ne sachent pas ce qu'elle avait en tête. Et là, son regard croisa celui de Roy. Elle fondit comme neige au soleil. C'était clair, il pouvait la prendre là maintenant, elle ne discuterait pas. Elle avait vraiment envie de lui. Mon Dieu, mais c'est de pire en pire.

Elle essaya de retrouver son calme et de penser à autre chose, mais de le voir là, en face d'elle la rendait complètement amorphe. Plus aucune volonté. Mais pourquoi avait-elle pensé à son lit... Elle se cacha le visage dans ses mains, et tenta désespérément de passer à autre chose. Elle en aurait pleuré. De rage et de frustration. Enfin quoi, ce n'était pas si important. Mais son ventre lui disait clairement le contraire. Elle se sentait comme une adolescente en proie aux hormones... Ou plutôt comme une chatte en chaleur avec un male dans la même pièce, mais l'impossibilité de l'atteindre.  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Elle n'entendit même pas en sortant du bureau les questions de son supérieur. Elle devait se calmer, un peu d'eau fraîche lui ferait du bien. Une grande douche froide surtout. Et sans Roy pour lui frotter le dos... Elle accéléra le pas. Ca devenait sérieux.

Arrivée au lavabo, elle enleva sa veste, se passa les mains et tous les bras sous le robinet, puis, après avoir posé sa barrette sur le rebord, se mit la tête sous le jet. Elle resta ainsi un bon moment, puis finit par couper l'eau. Elle releva doucement la tête et ne put retenir un cri en sentant l'eau froide lui dégouliner dans le dos. Ses cheveux étaient trempés et mouillaient complètement son t-shirt, mais elle ne réagit pas pour les sécher. Elle était bloquée sur le visage dans la glace. Roy était là, juste derrière elle. Aïe !  
"Vous voulez m'expliquer ?"  
Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Que lui dire ? La vérité ? Plutôt mourir. Un coup de chaud ? Pas très crédible... Vite trouver une idée... Rien, le blanc. Elle était incapable de parler. Le brasier en elle reprit immédiatement. C'était même encore pire maintenant qu'elle était mouillée. Ses sens étaient en éveil, son t-shirt lui collait à la peau, elle était moite, et il ne regardait qu'elle.

Elle était trempée et moulée dans son haut noir. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit noir... C'est bien le blanc, c'est joli. Et quand c'est mouillé... Non, ne pas avoir ce genre d'idées à propos d'elle, c'est un lieutenant, tireur d'élite qui plus est. Et sa subordonnée. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. En plus avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, elle était on ne peut plus désirable. Il s'approcha d'elle et poussa une mèche de cheveux collée sur son front. Subitement, il adorait l'humidité, et l'eau en général. Plus aucun soucis pour se mouiller les mains...

Liza paniquait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Elle était là, trempée jusqu'aux os dans les toilettes de la base, avec son supérieur, mais surtout son plus grand objet de fantasmes qui semblait ne pas vouloir rester loin d'elle et qui voulait une explication pour son comportement pour le moins inhabituel. Elle était pétrifiée.

"Alors ?" Il s'impatientait. Mais en même temps cette situation l'amusait. Elle avait perdu son masque froid et affichait enfin des émotions. Pour le moment la stupeur dominait, mais il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose, et il était bien décidé à savoir quoi.  
Il s'approcha encore un peu, l'obligeant à reculer, mais elle était bloquée par le lavabo. Elle se retourna pour voir ce sur quoi elle butait, mais ce n'était d'aucun secours. Il était beaucoup trop près. Et pourquoi était-il venu la chercher ? Elle n'avait pas du s'absenter bien longtemps... Pouvait-il avoir deviné ce qu'elle ressentait ? Et dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avait-il suivi ? Lui aussi avait envie de... Non ! Oui, enfin, peut-être, les hommes sont toujours partant, mais pas avec elle. Ou alors juste comme ça, pas sérieusement. Remarque, elle s'en contenterait dans l'état actuel des choses. Cette pensée la fit encore rougir. Mais quelle idée ! En plus, il n'avait certainement pas ce genre de pensées à son égard, lui. Elle était juste une collègue de travail, rien de plus.

La voir rougir l'amusa. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais elle semblait en proie à un grand conflit intérieur, et s'il pouvait enfin la faire réagir autrement qu'en sortant les armes, il n'allait pas rater l'occasion ! Il pourrait même essayer de la séduire... Si elle se laissait un peu aller, elle était agréable à regarder, surtout maintenant qu'elle était trempée, et c'était une jeune femme adorable, intelligente, et belle à mourir.  
C'était déjà la deuxième en moins de cinq minutes qu'il pensait à elle comme à une proie, et non plus comme à sa subordonnée. Il se laissait aller. Il faut dire qu'elle dégageait quelque chose de particulier. Déjà le matin il avait remarqué qu'elle était plus... attractive que d'habitude.

Il le regarda en retenant mal son sourire carnassier, et continua à insister :  
"Lieutenant, je veux une explication. Vous quittez votre poste sans un mot, et vous restez enfermer ici pendant je ne sais combien de temps et je vous retrouve la tête sous l'eau... Je voudrais comprendre."  
Elle était prise au piège. "Je..." Elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Sa voix restait coincée dans sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle secoua la tête et essaya de retrouver un semblant de dignité. Du calme les hormones !

"J'avais chaud et..." Sa voix sonnait faux, même à ses oreilles. Il ne la croirait jamais. D'ailleurs il la regardait avec surprise et amusement. Il était irrésistible comme ça.

"Lieutenant, je vous en prie." Il s'approcha d'elle en plus, si bien qu'elle sentait son souffle sur sa joue. Il se pencha pour lui murmurer : "Ca restera entre nous, je vous le promets." Il se redressa, pas mécontent du tout de l'effet qu'il lui avait fait.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et se lança dans une explication malheureuse et perdue d'avance.  
"C'est à cause de ce que racontait Havoc, monsieur. Je crois que toute son histoire m'a mise mal à l'aise et j'ai eu besoin de m'isoler un peu et..."  
Elle s'arrêta, se sentant complètement idiote. Pouvait-il vraiment la croire ? Elle était militaire depuis des années, elle en avait entendu d'autres ! Même si ce qu'elle disait n'était pas faux, le problème ce n'était pas tant les propos du sous-lieutenant, que ce qu'ils avaient réveillé en elle. Sa libido, déjà bien développée depuis la nuit passée, et qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Il la regardait l'air sceptique. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas très portée sur le sujet, mais il ne la croyait pas si prude. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir été choquée pour si peu. Il devait y avoir autre chose. Se pourrait-il qu'elle se soit sentie mal à l'aise d'entendre ce genre de commentaires pour une autre ? Pensait-elle qu'on le faisait aussi pour elle ?

"Vous savez, lieutenant, jamais ni moi, ni aucun des autres ne tiendraient un discours pareil vous concernant... Je sais bien que parfois nous disons des choses un peu... indélicates à l'encontre de la gente féminine, mais jamais nous ne dirions ça de vous."

Elle le regarda avec surprise, et eut du mal à ne pas rire. Pourtant, il la sentait plutôt vexée par sa remarque.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, colonel. Je ne me fais aucun souci là-dessus. Pour tenir ce genre de propos sur moi, il faudra déjà que vous vous rendiez compte que je suis moi aussi une femme."

Elle l'avait dit sans rancune, ni méchanceté, mais il sentit tout de même un fond de dureté dans sa remarque. Il se rapprocha et lui répondit simplement en la regardant droit les yeux : "Mais pour ma part, je n'ai jamais eu aucun doute là-dessus."

Mais pourquoi avait-il besoin de la coller autant. Elle avait enfin réussi à se calmer un peu et à penser à autre chose, et voilà qu'il en remettait une couche.

Il voyait bien qu'il la troublait, et c'était plus parlant que n'importe quel aveu. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Non pas qu'il ne lui ait jamais fait aucun effet, mais en général, il en fallait beaucoup plus et la réaction était beaucoup moins violente. Au mieux, il l'avait fait rougir un peu en la complimentant de façon insistante et inattendue.  
La plupart du temps, elle semblait indifférente à ses tentatives de séduction, mais aujourd'hui, et maintenant précisément, elle était complètement réceptive. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Mais d'abord, il voulait la faire parler.

"Ecoutez, lieutenant, je veux bien croire que vous n'ayez pas apprécié les commentaires d'Havoc, mais vous êtes dans l'armée depuis suffisamment longtemps maintenant pour ne pas y prêter plus d'attention que ça n'en mérite. Vous n'êtes pas si coincée..." Aïe ! Mauvais choix de mots. En effet, elle se braqua et faillit piquer un fard, mais se contenta à la place de hausser les épaules.

"Je ne vais quand même pas être obligé de vous l'ordonnez, n'est-ce pas ?"  
Là, elle paniqua. Elle ne pouvait désobéir à un ordre direct de son supérieur. Elle baissa la tête et commença à se résigner quand une lumière apparut pour la délivrer.  
Quelqu'un venait de rentrer dans les toilettes. Une des filles du service téléphonique. Elle fut surprise de trouver ainsi le colonel dans les toilettes pour dames, et encore plus en le voyant coller à son lieutenant. Des rumeurs circulaient sur eux-deux, mais personne n'y croyait vraiment. Sauf que là...  
Roy se retourna et regarda l'intruse avec mécontentement. Juste quand elle allait céder !

"Je... je suis désolée, mais..." commença la nouvelle arrivée, mais il ne la laissa pas continuer. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un de ses sourires ravageurs.

"Il n'y a pas de mal, mademoiselle, vous ne deviez pas être au courant."

"Euh... non, enfin, si, j'avais entendu les rumeurs, mais je croyais..." Cette fois la blonde retrouva l'usage de la parole.

"Quelles rumeurs ?"

"Et bien le colonel et vous, vous êtes... comment dire... enfin, là vous faîtes bien..." Elle ne savait pas trop comment exprimer tout cela. La situation semblait claire.

"Vous croyez que le colonel et moi sommes amants ? Mais enfin vous êtes folle !" Bon, c'est pas comme si elle était vraiment contre, mais elle ne pouvait pas accepter que tout le monde pense une chose pareille et chuchote dans son dos alors qu'elle n'en profitait même pas.

"Ecoutez, je crois qu'il y a méprise complète. Je suis en plein interrogatoire et je vais vous demander de nous laisser. C'est de cela dont je parlais." Le colonel ne se laissa pas démonter et resta sûr de lui.

La réceptionniste les regarda tous les deux tour à tour, et remarqua que le lieutenant n'était pas dans son état normal. En effet, s'ils étaient en train de... elle ne serait pas trempée et ils n'auraient pas tous les deux encore leurs vêtements. Mais pourquoi interroger son lieutenant ? Il devait y avoir un problème quelque part. Elle aurait bien voulu en savoir plus, mais devant l'air courroucé des deux protagonistes, elle évita de poser des questions et finit par sortir en s'excusant.  
Pour être sûr de ne plus être interrompu, Roy pensa à verrouiller la porte. Puis il rapporta toute son attention à sa subordonnée et sourit.

"Bien, alors, je veux une explication."

Elle le regarda avec frayeur, puis la peur laissa place à l'agacement. Cette fille allait certainement raconter ce qu'elle avait vu dans toute la base, et comment allaient-ils pouvoir se justifier ? Elle ne put retenir sa colère plus longtemps.

"Vous êtes inconscient ? Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ? Déjà, il y avait des bruits de couloir sur nous deux, mais alors là, c'est bon, dans moins de dix minutes, tout le QG est convaincu que je suis votre maîtresse !"

"Ne changez pas de sujet ! En plus, je ne vois pas où est le problème, il y a pire comme choix, non ?" Il avait encore ce sourire en coin. Si elle ne se retenait pas elle le giflerait. Ou lui sauterait au cou. Il était insupportable, et à la fois, tellement irrésistible. Mais, deux secondes, il ne vient pas de dire qu'il y aurait pire comme choix? Comme choix pour qui ? Pour lui ? Non, il ne voulait sans doute pas dire... Encore que... Il était tout près d'elle, la collait, ne la lâchait pas des yeux...

Elle se calma un peu, et essaya une nouvelle approche. Peut-être finalement qu'elle pourrait le faire passer à autre chose.

"C'est facile pour vous. Je ne serais qu'une fille de plus dans votre tableau de chasse, ça ne pose aucun problème. Mais moi, je tiens à ma réputation. Je n'ai pas envie de passer pour la pauvre pomme qui s'est fait berner par le merveilleux colonel Mustang !"  
Merveilleux ?! Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce genre de phrase ? Et en plus, quelle réputation ? Celle de la fille la plus glaciale de la ville. Que personne ne peut approcher, toucher, embrasser...

"Et alors quoi, Hawkeye ? Vous vouliez que je lui dise que vous aviez pété les plombs pour une mauvaise plaisanterie, que vous êtes venue ici toute seule et que je m'inquiétais pour vous parce que vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous laisser aller pour si peu. Je voulais juste que vous m'expliquiez ce qui n'allait pas. Je n'ai fait que lui dire la vérité. Elle croit ce qu'elle veut, on s'en fout !"

"Mais je n'ai pas envie de passer pour ce que je ne suis pas !"

"Quoi ? Une fille facile ? Personne ne croit ça de vous." C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Même tout le contraire en fait.

"Non. Je ne veux pas qu'on croit que nous sommes amants " Alors que malheureusement nous ne le sommes pas et le serons sans doute jamais parce que les hormones et les rêves c'est bien beau, mais la réalité, c'est autre chose...

"Si ce n'est que ça le problème, ça peut s'arranger..." Il s'approcha d'elle avec toujours son même sourire et commença à lui caresser la joue. Elle se sentait fondre à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il ne pouvait pas suggérer ce qu'elle croyait. Elle devait se tromper, elle avait du mal comprendre... Il la bloqua contre le mur, collant son ventre sur le sien et enroulant son bras autour de sa taille pendant que l'autre jouait avec une mèche sur sa joue.

"Colonel, je..." Elle hésita. Devait-elle lui dire d'arrêter alors qu'elle en mourait d'envie ou le laisser faire ? Bien sûr une telle occasion en se reproduirait sans doute pas deux fois, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le lieu rêver pour une première étreinte. Surtout avec son supérieur. En plein milieu de la base. A quelques mètres de son bureau.

"Si vous me dîtes ce qui vous est arrivé je vous libère." Il lui avait murmuré au creux de l'oreille, et elle sentait à nouveau son souffle sur son cou. Elle frissonna. Il restait pencher sur elle, ne lui laissant aucun moyen de s'échapper. Si elle lui disait la vérité et qu'il la libérait, elle serait humiliée à jamais, si elle le laissa faire, elle finirait par craquer et l'embrasser. Donc autant parler tout de suite.

"Promettez-moi que ça restera entre nous."

Il ne bougea d'un pouce mais promit.

"Et que vous ne vous moquerez pas de moi."

Il se redressa un peu pour la regarder. Elle avait pris une jolie teinte rosée, et se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas se laisser complètement aller.

"Il y a de quoi rougir ?" Il ne put retenir un sourire en la voyant se mordre un plus fort et acquiescer lentement. Il se pencha à nouveau sur elle pour lui dire : "Je vous promets que rien ne sortira de cette pièce et que je ne ferai rien pouvant vous mettre mal à l'aise. Ca vous va ?"

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et le regardant droit dans les yeux finit par répondre dans un murmure : "Colonel, j'ai envie de vous..."

Il la regarda avec surprise, et son sourire s'étendit un peu plus. Elle baissa les yeux et sentit les larmes lui brûler les paupières. Pourquoi avait-elle craqué ? Elle ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face après un tel aveu... Et en plus, il se moquait d'elle. Elle réussit difficilement à articuler : "Vous aviez promis..."

Il glissa une main sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder et lui murmura : "Je ne me moque pas. Et je crois même que je peux résoudre votre problème." Elle détourna les yeux et rougit encore un peu plus puis sentit ses lèvres se poser doucement sur les siennes. Elle resta figée.

Il se redressa et lui dit simplement : "Je ne veux pas passer pour un mufle encore d'avantage, et je sais que je ne vous ai pas encore invité à dîner, mais je vous le dis quand même. Lieutenant, j'ai très envie de vous." Il sourit encore une fois et l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois, elle lui rendit son baiser et profita du peu d'espace qu'il lui avait laissé pour glisser une main dans ses cheveux.

--------------

_Petite histoire gentillette sur mes deux soldats préférés. Je ferais peut-être une suite, mais je serais obligée de la classer en M... Je verrais suivant l'inspiration et l'intérêt des lecteurs.  
A bientôt pour d'autres histoires !_


	2. poussée d'hormones suite

_Attention : cette suite est beaucoup plus explicite que la première partie. Sans vouloir faire la rabat-joie, la rating M n'est pas là pour rien. Alors si vous avez moins de 16 ans, passez votre chemin.  
Bon, en fait, vous faites comme vous voulez, mais vous viendrez pas vous plaindre après !!  
Les petites coquines qui voulaient des détails devraient être satisfaites..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pièce était plutôt sombre, seulement éclairée par deux néons, à deux mètres l'un de l'autre. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de lumière. L'attraction entre eux était trop forte pour se soucier de l'environnement présent.

Le contact de ses lèvres avait réveillé et même intensifié son désir. Elle lui avait résisté depuis si longtemps qu'il ne voulait pas laisser filer une si belle occasion. Il se perdait complètement en elle, submergé par le plaisir de la toucher, l'envie d'en avoir toujours plus, mais aussi une certaine gêne.

Le lieu n'était pas très favorable à ce genre d'entreprise. Le moment non plus. Il avait beau essayé de ne pas y penser et de se concentrer sur la douceur de sa peau et le goût qu'elle lui laissait sur la langue, il avait du mal à ne pas y prêter attention. Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça devait se passer. Elle méritait mieux qu'un petit coup vite fait dans les toilettes. Pourtant il ne pouvait se séparer d'elle. La façon qu'elle avait de jouer avec ses lèvres et ses doigts s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux le rendaient complètement fou. Il voulait découvrir son corps. Ses mains exploraient pour lui les contours de son ventre, et glissaient lentement vers le haut. Son t-shirt n'était pas très épais, et l'humidité le rendait encore plus mince. Il ne protégeait rien de ce qu'il contenait, il ne faisait que la rendre plus désirable.

De son coté, Liza sombrait. Elle l'avait attendu depuis trop longtemps. Il était là pour elle maintenant et elle ne voulait pas réfléchir aux conséquences. Sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle lui mordilla gentiment sa lèvre inférieure, avant de sentir sa langue glissée doucement sur la sienne. Chaud. Et délicieux. Personne ne l'avait embrassée comme ça. Ou peut-être qui si, mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Et elle ne l'avait certainement pas autant voulu. Elle jouait avec les cheveux de sa nuque, se collait à lui, sentant clairement l'expression de son désir s'appuyer sur son ventre. La chaleur l'envahissait. Ses mains sur sa taille, remontant le long de ses cotes…

Elle n'était pas en reste non plus. Elle avait pu glisser son autre bras sur le torse de Roy et avait commencé à le caresser. Elle descendait comme il montait. Elle était la plus entreprenante et sortit sa chemise de son pantalon pour entrer en contact direct avec sa peau. La sensation était incroyable. Elle le savait musclé, mais de le sentir, là, sous ses doigts, ça dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Elle ne savait pas trop jusqu'où elle voulait aller. Quelque part, malgré tout ce qu'elle ressentit comme envie de continuer cette aventure, elle était consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, de l'endroit et surtout de qui était avec elle. Il restait son supérieur. Le doute commença petit à petit à s'immiscer dans son esprit.

Avait-elle raison ? Devait-elle se laisser ainsi aller à suivre ses hormones plutôt que sa raison ? Et était-ce seulement sérieux ? Vu la façon dont il l'embrassait, elle avait du mal à imaginer qu'il puisse ne pas éprouver la même chose qu'elle, mais la réalité sembla la rappeler à l'ordre lorsqu'il quittait ses lèvres. Elle ne put retenir un petit gémissement de frustration de ne plus l'avoir contre elle.

Il la regarda en souriant et s'attaqua à son cou. Il écarta délicatement les mèches collées sur sa nuque et commença sa descente le long de sa jugulaire. Son t-shirt à col roulé n'était pas des plus pratiques. Il glissait une main directement sur sa peau pour le lui enlever, mais s'arrêta en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait rien en dessous. Il se plongea à nouveau dans ses yeux et s'amusa de la voir rougir comme une enfant.

Sa main n'était pourtant que dans son dos, il n'avait pas approché ses seins. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais devant sa réaction il préféra calmer le jeu. Il resta donc caler au creux de ses reins, et tira délicatement l'encolure de sa main libre pour continuer son assaut de la partie tendre de sa nuque. Il remonta lentement vers son oreille et finit par lui murmurer :

« On n'est pas obligé de finir maintenant, vous savez… »

Elle hésitait. D'un côté elle mourait d'envie de continuer, de le caresser encore, de l'embrasser un peu plus, de le sentir près d'elle, en elle. Mais elle savait aussi que ce n'était ni le meilleur endroit, ni le meilleur moment.

« Je... » Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment le formuler. Elle sortit sa main de sous sa chemise et le prit dans ses bras. Elle se serra contre lui et fut soulagée de le sentir non seulement accepter mais aussi lui retourner son étreinte. Il ne la voulait peut-être pas seulement pour des raisons sexuelles. Après tout, pour ça, il avait toutes les autres... Se pouvait-il qu'il soit prêt à attendre ? Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées il proposa :

« Depuis le temps que j'espère une ouverture avec vous, je ne vais me jeter dessus sans réfléchir. Il me semble qu'on pourrait trouver un endroit plus plaisant pour ce genre de chose. Et plus confortable aussi... » Elle avait la tête bien calée au creux de son cou, mais elle le sentait quand même sourire. Son odeur l'enivrait, elle ne pourrait jamais le lâcher. Ne pas coucher avec lui tout de suite pouvait être envisagé, mais s'en séparer, là, maintenant, c'était impossible. Elle regagna un peu de contenance et réussit à articuler : « Pardonnez-moi colonel, je n'aurai jamais du... » Il ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase qu'il l'embrassait encore une fois.

« Pas de colonel. Sinon j'arrête les bonnes manières et je vous viole sur place. »

Elle regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire espiègle et répondit tranquillement : « Ce ne serait pas vraiment du viole... Mais je crois que vous êtes déjà au courant. » Il lui sourit et lui caressa la joue.

« Vous ne m'aidez pas, vous savez... »

« Je suis désolée. » Elle baissa la tête, prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra autant qu'elle put et finit par prendre la décision qui lui semblait le plus juste.

« Ce n'est effectivement ni lieu et le moment pour ce genre de badinerie. Vous avez du travail à finir, et je suis sûre que vous voulez le finir en retard. Après tout vous avez des projets pour ce soir, non ? » Elle avait retrouvé son sérieux habituel, mais il pouvait toujours voir ses yeux pétillés. Etait-elle en train de lui faire une proposition ?

« C'est vrai, j'ai rendez-vous avec une fille merveilleuse ce soir. Mais je ne sais pas trop où l'emmener, vous avez une idée ? »

« Je suppose que vous la retrouverez chez elle directement, à moins qu'elle ne vienne chez vous, et vous aviserez à ce moment-là... »

« J'adore l'idée qu'elle vienne chez moi... » Il ne put retenir son sourire plus longtemps et l'embrassa encore une fois. Puis retrouvant lui aussi son sérieux, il ajouta : « Maintenant, il faut sortir de ce guêpier. Je ne suis pas sûr que la porte soit le mieux pour moi. »

Il fit le tour de la pièce du regard pour trouver une issue. Ce n'était pas le tout d'avoir réussi à se calmer, il allait bien falloir quitter les lieux. Et s'il le faisait ensemble, alors ça ne servait plus à rien de s'être retenu. Tout le monde les verrait et imaginerait qu'ils avaient consommé ce qu'ils désiraient tellement l'un et l'autre et qu'ils s'étaient retenu de faire. Il repéra la fenêtre au fond de la salle. Elle n'était pas bien grande, mais il devrait pouvoir passer. De là, il n'aurait plus qu'à sauter et se retrouverait dans le parc.

A regret, il se sépara de sa belle et ouvrit le battant. Elle le regarda faire avec des grands yeux et commença à protester.

« Vous savez qu'on est au deuxième étage ? » Il se retourna en souriant et dit simplement : « Vous avez une meilleure idée ? » Elle resta silencieuse. Effectivement, il n'y avait tellement d'échappatoire. Et en s'y prenant bien il devrait y arriver.

Il était assis sur le rebord prêt à sauter quand il se retourna.

« Vous savez j'ai une grande passion pour la lingerie... »

Liza le regarda avec surprise, sans comprendre et il ajouta avec un grand sourire enfantin: « J'adore décrocher les soutiens-gorges... » Et il sauta avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répliquer.

De retour dans son bureau, le colonel ne donna aucune explication. Il n'était pas parti si longtemps, et surtout il ne voyait pas bien comment justifier son absence sans révéler au moins en partie ce qui s'était passé avec son lieutenant.

Il avait pensé à se rhabiller convenablement, mais il ne pouvait cacher un sourire de contentement. Il lui plaisait. Elle avait envie de lui au moins autant qu'il avait envie d'elle. Le seul nuage à cette affaire est qu'ils auraient pu en profiter bien plus tôt s'ils avaient eu le courage de se l'avouer. Mais maintenant, il savait et il comptait bien rattraper son retard. Il fut tout de même assailli de doutes en voyant Liza rentrer dans le bureau.

Son visage était encore plus froid que d'habitude. Rien ne transperçait le masque. Difficile de croire que c'était la même personne qui s'accrochait farouchement à lui quelques minutes plus tôt. L'aurait-il vexée avec sa remarque sur les sous-vêtements ? Il espérait surtout qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'avis. Sinon, tant pis pour elle, il n'en tiendrait pas compte. Il la voulait et irait la retrouver chez elle si elle ne venait pas à lui. N'avait-elle dit que ce ne serait pas du viole ?

Cette idée le rassura un peu, et il se plongea laborieusement dans son travail pour finir à l'heure.

Liza de son coté était à la fois exaspérée et morte de honte. Quand elle était enfin sortie des toilettes, plusieurs personnes l'avaient regardée bizarrement et chuchotaient sur son passage. Elle essaya de ne pas y prêter attention, mais elle finit par entendre ce qui se disait. Contrairement à ce qu'elle imaginait, on ne pensait pas à une liaison entre elle et son supérieur, mais plutôt qu'elle s'était pris le savon du siècle. La réceptionniste avait raconté dans toute la base qu'elle avait surpris Mustang en plein 'interrogatoire' avec son lieutenant, et que celle-ci était en piteux état. Pour beaucoup l'interrogatoire était plutôt une mise au point redoutable. Cette information ne lui avait pas plu, mais le pire était à venir. On spéculait déjà pour savoir qui prendrait sa place. Et bien sûr la moitié des filles du QG était déjà sur les rangs, alors que pour la plupart, ce n'était que des officiers de bas niveau, habituées seulement au travail administratif et n'ayant jamais été sur le terrain.

En rentrant dans le bureau, elle eut du mal à se retenir de claquer la porte. Elle évita de regarder qui que ce soit et se mit à son poste sans un mot. Elle s'était absentée plus d'une demi-heure, elle ne devait traîner si elle voulait finir à temps. Elle retint son sourire à l'idée de sa future soirée et jeta un oeil discrètement du coté de Roy, mais celui-ci ne lui rendit pas. Il était absorbé par son dossier et ne faisait pas attention au reste.

Pour les autres membres de l'équipe, la situation était particulière. Leur chef s'était précipité dehors derrière son lieutenant, ils n'avaient eu aucune explication sur leur départ soudain, puis il était revenu un bon moment après visiblement de bonne humeur, tandis qu'elle, reprenant son poste un peu plus tard semblait prête à tuer le premier qui lui adresserait la parole. L'ambiance était tendue.

Havoc et Breda décidèrent de faire une pose dès qu'ils en eurent l'occasion et sortirent discrètement du bureau. Ils furent rapidement rejoint par Falman. Fuery, qui n'était pas dans le bureau, leur fonça dessus dès qu'il les aperçut. Il semblait tout retourné.

« C'est vrai cette histoire ? » demanda-t-il à ses collègues en reprenant son souffle. Ils le regardèrent sans comprendre. Il s'était passé quelque chose, ça ils l'avaient compris, mais ils n'en savaient pas plus. Le petit brun s'expliqua.

« Il paraît qu'il va y avoir du changement dans l'équipe. Il y a une rumeur qui dit que le lieutenant va être remplacée, mais ce ne serait peut-être pas la seule. Il a dit pourquoi ? »

Devant l'air ahuris de ses collègues Fuery comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Havoc tira un peu plus sur sa cigarette et décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Mustang semblait ravi et Hawkeye au contraire était excédée. Il devait effectivement y avoir du changement dans l'air… Une nouvelle recrue ? En jupe peut-être…

Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans le bureau pour avoir des explications mais il tomba nez à nez avec son chef. Il lui posa la question mais celui-ci resta silencieux. Il n'avait prévu aucun changement. Quand Fuery lui demanda pour le départ du lieutenant, il pâlit. Elle voulait partir ? Changer d'équipe, ou pire se faire muter. Tout ça parce qu'il l'avait embrassée. Pourtant elle était consentante. C'est même elle qui avait demandé à… Il secoua la tête. Il devait y avoir une explication.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'informer ses hommes et se dirigea directement vers son bureau. Elle était toujours là, fidèle à son habitude, en train de relire ses dossiers. Elle leva la tête et fut surprise de trouver cette délégation plantée devant son bureau avec à sa tête un Mustang partagé entre colère et indignation.

Elle lui parla sur le même ton calme et neutre que d'habitude.

« Colonel, vous devriez vous remettre au travail si vous voulez finir à l'heure… J'imagine que vous des projets et que »

Il la coupa sans prendre la peine d'écouter ce qu'elle disait : « Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! » Elle resta interdite. Etait-il en train de dire qu'ils n'avaient plus rendez-vous. Son sang se glaça à cette idée. Elle resta pétrifiée. Non, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir d'avoir arrêté alors que c'est lui qui l'avait proposé. Ou finalement il avait changé d'avis se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait et surtout avec qui…

Devant l'absence de réponse il continua sur un ton qui n'engageait rien de bon : « Alors ? Comme ça vous décidé de partir sans m'informer ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Partir? De quoi parlait-il ? Voulait-il dire…

« Je ne comprends pas, Colonel. Je n'ai fait aucune demande de mutation. Vous n'êtes pas content de mes services ? » Elle retint sa respiration en attendant sa réponse. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, et quand il y vit la peur qu'il venait d'y mettre il se sentit ridicule. Sa voix se radoucit et s'asseyant sur le coin de son bureau il dit simplement : « Non, non, je ne veux surtout pas que vous nous quittiez. » Puis se rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls il ajouta : « Vous êtes indispensable à l'équipe, sans vous, comment pourrais-je faire travailler cette bande de feignasses ! » Les autres s'indignèrent mais devant la mine sévère de leur colonel, ils n'insistèrent pas.

Apparemment, il n'y avait pas de changement de prévu. Liza se leva et regarda un par un tous les membres de son équipe avant de s'arrêter sur leur chef. Et reprenant son visage impassible elle leur répliqua tranquillement : « Alors mettez-vous au boulot ! Il me semble que certain ici ont des projets pour ce soir, alors il vaudrait mieux finir à l'heure… » Elle posa une pile de dossiers sur le bureau de Mustang et eut de mal à retenir un sourire quand il lui répondit : « C'est vrai. Je ne voudrais surtout pas être en retard. »

Bien sûr quand la fin de journée arriva, le colonel n'avait toujours pas fini. Tout le monde était prêt à partir, mais il lui restait encore quelques dossiers à traiter. Contrairement à d'habitude, Liza se leva pour partir avec les autres. Elle lui demanda simplement s'il pourrait s'en sortir seul, sans bâcler son travail. Il répondit en souriant qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps et qu'elle pouvait rentrer l'esprit tranquille.

Moins d'une heure plus tard Roy était chez lui. Il put se changer rapidement et n'eut pas le temps de s'impatienter qu'elle frappait déjà à sa porte. Elle portait un pantalon blanc avec un pull noir ouvert en V. Et manifestement pas grand chose dessous.

Ils restèrent à se regarder sans trop savoir quoi dire puis elle finit par rompre le silence.

« Vous me faîtes visiter ? »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait chez lui, mais comme les circonstances étaient particulières, il ne lui fit pas remarquer et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Elle hésitait un peu sur la conduite à adopter. D'un côté elle ne voulait pas passer pour une fille facile, d'un autre côté, il était clair pour elle, et sans doute pour lui aussi, qu'ils finiraient sous les draps, alors à quoi bon attendre ? Quand il lui montra sa chambre, elle entra sans demander la permission et alla directement s'asseoir sur son lit. Il la regarda avec surprise mais lui sourit en s'approchant. D'un coup de pied elle ôta ses chaussures et s'installa plus confortablement sur la couverture. Une lueur de désir brilla dans ses yeux et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. C'était un baiser doux, plein de tendresse. Rien à voir avec ceux qu'ils avaient partagés quelques heures plus tôt. Elle sentait son envie bien plus maîtriser. Quand il commença à lécher ses lèvres, elle l'attira un peu plus contre elle, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et basculer sur son ventre.

Il se redressa un peu pour ne pas l'écraser et poussant une mèche rebelle lui demanda :

« Je croyais qu'on devait déjà aller dîner… »

« C'est vous qui l'avez dit, moi je n'ai rien demandé. » Son sourire espiègle le faisait vraiment craquer. Mais il ne put en profiter longtemps. Elle se roula déjà sur lui pour reprendre ses lèvres d'assauts et commençait à s'attaquer à sa chemise.

« En plus, voyez-vous, ce que je veux ne sera pas sur la carte. » Elle se redressa pour profiter du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle maintenant qu'elle avait finit de tout déboutonner, et il saisit l'occasion pour passer ses mains sous son pull pour le lui enlever. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de ne rien trouver dessous, mais ne put retenir un sourire moqueur en voyant son regard interrogateur. Avait-elle bien fait ? Elle aurait pu mettre un soutien gorge comme il le lui avait demandé, mais ce qu'elle avait en stock était tout sauf glamour, donc elle avait préféré ne rien mettre.

Le contact direct avec sa peau lui plaisait et tout particulièrement à un endroit aussi sensible. Il se délectait de la douceur de ses seins et ne semblait pas vouloir les lâcher. Pourtant quand elle leva les bras, il sut qu'il devait s'en séparer un instant, afin de mieux pouvoir en profiter une fois débarrasser du pull.

Elle rougit un peu, puis se penchant vers lui pour lui enlever complètement sa chemise. Il se redressa et l'agrippa fiévreusement.

Ses mains glissèrent dans son dos, descendirent jusqu'à ses fesses, puis remontèrent vers sa poitrine. Il bascula pour l'allonger et commença à embrasser son cou. Sa langue dansait le long de sa jugulaire puis revint vers sa clavicule. Il embrassa à un nouveau sa gorge et remonta vers ses lèvres, une main toujours collée à son sein, l'autre dans son dos.

Elle jouait avec ses cheveux et explorait la courbe parfaite de ses abdominaux, sa main dérapant de plus en plus souvent sur son pantalon. Elle finit par faire sauter le premier bouton quand il s'attaqua sérieusement à sa poitrine. D'un coté il massait délicatement, de l'autre, il commençait à mordiller le dessous du sein, remontant inexorablement vers la pointe. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement quand sa bouche se referma dessus. De sa main de libre, il lui écarta un peu les jambes et se positionna lentement sur elle. Elle se maudit d'avoir encore une fois mis un pantalon. Elle voulait s'activer un peu plus sur le sien, mais il l'en empêchait en collant son ventre sur le sien. Elle se résigna et caressa délicatement son dos avant de griffer son épaule sans ménagement. Il releva la tête avec surprise, et devant son sourire et replongea dans la maltraitance de ses seins qu'il mordilla férocement. Elle continua alors son assaut sur son cou et s'amusa de ses frissons quand elle trouva un point sensible juste sous l'oreille.

Il se cambra un peu pour descendre vers son ventre et elle profita de l'occasion pour défaire son pantalon et passa ses mains sous l'étoffe pour le lui enlever. Elle fut impressionnée par la tension présente dans son caleçon, et elle commença à le caresser lentement. Une main devant, et une derrière, profitant une fois encore de la musculature parfaite de son supérieur. Elle sentait son sourire comme il l'embrassait sur le ventre, et lui aussi entreprit de se débarrasser de ce qu'il lui restait comme vêtement.

Il défit son pantalon et lui enleva rapidement. Il hésita un instant sur sa culotte, mais la sentant lui retirer elle aussi son pantalon, décida d'en finir. Il se releva pour se débarrasser de ses affaires et ne put qu'admirer la jeune femme maintenant entièrement nue sur son lit.

« Vous êtes encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir. »

Elle le regarda avec un sourire amusé.

« Et je peux savoir de quel souvenir vous parlez ? » Elle s'était redressée, en appui sur un coude et ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il baissa la tête en se sentant rougir, puis se réinstalla sur le lit et murmura au creux de son oreille : « Chez votre père. Je vous ai surprise… »

Elle rit à cet aveu. Essayant un regard sévère elle ajouta : « Vous m'avez observée en douce plutôt. »

Il ne répondit pas. A la place il commença une longue descente de baisers vers son ventre, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Il continua sur ses cuisses, jusqu'au genou avant de remonter par l'intérieur, écartement ses jambes.

Il glissa doucement sa langue entre ses lèvres, remontant lentement vers son clitoris, explorant chaque recoin. Elle se cambra et agrippa le drap. Il jouait avec elle, et elle adorait ça. Elle essayait de retenir ses gémissements, mais il semblait être bien décidé à l'entendre crier. Encore et encore il allait et venait au plus profond de son intimité, ne lassant pas de son goût âpre et sucré. Il massait la chair si fine avec sa langue et finit par la caresser du bout des doigts. Il en enfonça un en elle le plus lentement possible, découvrant avec plaisir chaque repli de cette partie de son corps habituellement si bien cachée. Il remonta vers elle, et embrassa à nouveau son cou, lui mordillant l'oreille comme il poussait son index un peu plus profond. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, et planta ses ongles dans son dos. Quand il commença vraiment à bouger elle ferma les yeux et ne put retenir un soupire. Elle le voulait tellement. Pourquoi lui avait-elle laissé son caleçon ? Quel élan idiot de timidité l'avait empêchée de tout lui enlever ? Mais il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, en fait…

Elle tourna la tête et lui murmura dans un souffle : « Venez. » Il sourit mais ne répondit qu'en enfonçant un deuxième doigt. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et de plaisir, mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Elle se redressa un peu et lui demanda un peu plus fort cette fois : « Venez ». Comme rien de plus ne semblait se passer elle essaya un « Colonel » mais n'eut comme réponse qu'un assaut un peu plus violent. Il activa la cadence, l'empêchant de plus en plus de rester calme. S'il ne la prenait pas tout de suite, elle ne répondait plus de rien.

« S'il vous plait… » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, ressemblant plus à une supplique qu'autre chose. Il s'approcha alors de son oreille et lui chuchota simplement : « Liza ? » sur un ton interrogatif. Comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait ! Il appuya un peu plus fort sur un point particulièrement sensible et elle finit par crier. Il allait la rendre folle. Ses doigts continuaient inlassablement d'aller et venir, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait recommencé à s'attaquer à ses seins. Elle ne tenait plus, une fois encore elle implora : « Viens… »

« C'est mieux, mais pas encore. » Il lui souriait calmement. Mais qu'attendait-il à la fin ? Il mordillait son cou, léchant doucement le creux de sa clavicule. Elle perdait le contrôle de la situation. En réalité elle l'avait perdu depuis longtemps, mais elle se sentit vaincue quand la chaleur commença à se répandre dans son ventre. Elle respirait difficilement. Il bougeait de plus en vite, et inconsciemment ses hanches s'étaient mises à suivre son mouvement. Le plaisir montait en elle en flèche. Elle se sentait partir. Elle le voulait plus que tout maintenant.

« Roy… Viens » Et cette fois, elle n'eut pas à attendre. Il retira ses doigts et s'introduisit à la place. Quand avait-il enlevé son caleçon, elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle était tellement contente de le sentir qu'elle ne se posa pas vraiment la question.

Il la pénétra doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer et profitant ainsi de chaque centimètre de chaleur et d'humidité. Il était en elle, enfin. Dans sa douceur. Rien n'était aussi soyeux qu'elle, que cette partie très précise de son anatomie. Il pourrait y rester toute sa vie.

Lentement il se mit à bouger, reprenant là où ses doigts s'étaient arrêtés. Elle lui donna la cadence avec son bassin et il trouva rapidement son rythme. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et commença à le lui mordiller. Puis il accélérait, plus elle mordait fort. C'était sa manière de ne pas hurler. Le plaisir montait en elle. Partant du ventre, remontant lentement vers ses seins puis se répandant dans tout le corps. Elle finit par planter ses dents dans son épaule, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son bras. Mais il ne ralentit pas pour autant. Il sentait la chaleur l'envahir. Les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres. Ce qu'il aurait du lui dire depuis longtemps déjà. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il accéléra une dernière fois lui arrachant un long gémissement de plaisir.

Dans un dernier coup de rein il finit par jouir en elle en murmurant simplement son prénom. Il s'effondra sur elle, embrassant son cou une dernière fois. Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui, poussa ses cheveux pour lui dégager le visage, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue et lui dit le plus doucement du monde : « Moi aussi, Roy… »

--------------------

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. En tout cas, merci pour vos encouragements, ca me fait très plaisir._

_Cette suite a été un peu longue a écrire, déjà parce que je le fais au boulot et que je devais attendre d'être seule pour m'y mettre (sinon sourire béat devant l'écran et ca le fait pas avec les chefs qui déboulent sans prévenir. Surtout s'ils mettent le nez dessus...) et ensuite j'ai eu des états d'âme. Ben oui, j'étais bien partie, mais quelque part je trouvais ça un peu gloque de les faire s'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes. Il fallait trouver une solution. Parce que je trouve que c'est pas leur genre. Enfin, ce n'est que mon point de vue ! Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est fait. _


	3. comportement déplacé

_Encore une petite histoire gentillette sur mes amoureux préférés. Ce n'est pas une suite des deux précédentes, mais simplement une petite OS sympa qui me trottait dans la tête. Cette fois la situation est inversée. C'est ce cher Roy qui a du mal à se contrôler… _

_Attention, le début est plutôt sage, mais la fin se corse un peu. Une fois encore, ce n'est pas un rating M pour rien. Vous êtes prévenus !!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Comportement déplacé

Toute la journée il l'avait évitée. Dès qu'elle le regardait, il baissait les yeux et si par malheur elle l'approchait, pour lui apporter un dossier, il restait concentrer sur son stylo, ses mains fermement crispées dessus. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal, mais elle savait qu'il y avait un problème.

Comme toujours, il n'avait pas finit ses rapports à l'heure, mais pour une fois, elle en fut soulagée. Elle pouvait rester seule avec lui sans éveiller de soupçon. Les autres avaient filé si tôt le dernier papier signé sans demander leur reste. Le chef n'était pas de bonne humeur, mais ce n'était pas leur problème. En plus, ils avaient tous remarqué que les symptômes s'aggravaient par la présence du lieutenant, donc ils n'étaient pas responsables. Autant les laisser se débrouiller.

Fuery jeta tout de même un coup d'œil à sa supérieure avant de sortir, mais elle lui fit signe que tout allait bien et il décida de suivre ses camarades.

Si tôt la porte refermée, elle se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle voulait une explication.

« J'ai fait quelque chose, monsieur ? »

Il ne pouvait pas la regarder en face. D'un autre côté, il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir combien elle était têtue. S'il ne trouvait pas une bonne raison pour justifier son attitude, elle ne le lâcherait pas.

« Non, lieutenant, vous n'avez rien fait. » Sa voix n'indiquait rien de bon, elle transpirait la lassitude. Elle sentait qu'elle le dérangeait, mais elle voulait comprendre, et elle était prête à tout. Son supérieur était perturbé et manifestement elle n'y était pas étrangère.

« Colonel, vous ne pouvez pas nier que vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal. »

_Dans mon état normal ? Mais elle se moque de moi, c'est pas possible ?!_

Il n'osait pas lever les yeux sur elle. Il savait que s'il la regardait, il ne répondrait plus de rien. Il soupira.

« Monsieur, je peux faire quelque chose ? » Elle insistait.

_Oui, lieutenant, vous pouvez faire quelque chose, malheureusement c'est interdit par le règlement. Et si tu fais un pas de plus vers moi, je te promets qu'arme ou pas, je vais te faire comprendre l'ampleur du problème..._

Il ne put retenir un sourire devant la maladresse de son propre choix de mot. Il ne lui échappa pas et bien sûr elle se rapprocha. Quand elle posa sa main sur son bras, il leva enfin les yeux vers elle. C'était comme si la découvrait. Pourtant elle était comme tous les jours, dans son uniforme, les cheveux tirés en arrière, mais elle avait une drôle d'inquiétude dans le regard. C'était rare qu'elle montre autant ses émotions. Même si dans le cas présent on ne pouvait pas parler d'exhibitionnisme émotionnel, par rapport à d'habitude, on voyait vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait. Un curieux mélange d'attente, d'angoisse, de peur et de sollicitude.

Il resta planté devant ses grands yeux noisettes un moment, et décida de prendre la fuite. C'était la meilleure option pour le moment. Elle fut prise par surprise et ne réagit pas immédiatement en le voyant se lever, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin qu'elle lui collait à nouveau au train.

« Colonel ! » Elle hésitait, elle voulait lui demander de revenir pour s'expliquer, mais dans les couloirs, on pourrait l'entendre et mal interpréter ses paroles. Elle choisit une version plus traditionnelle.

« Revenez, vous n'avez pas fini vos dossiers ! » Elle s'arrêta en le voyant se retourner. Il avait un air triste et perdu. Visiblement déçu qu'elle lui parlât encore de paperasse. Le problème était sérieux cette fois.

Elle lui laissa quelques secondes de tranquillité en le voyant se réfugier dans la salle de repos. Il avait peut-être besoin d'être un peu seul. Elle était prête à rentrer, elle devait vérifier qu'il allait bien et surtout qu'il finirait ses rapports. Il avait toujours du retard, mais là, ce n'était plus possible. Il n'avait presque rien fait de tout l'après-midi, toujours les yeux perdus dans le vide. A chaque fois qu'elle l'avait regardé, il avait détourné les yeux. A croire qu'il avait passé sa journée à la dévorer des yeux. Elle rougit en à cette idée. Puis elle entendit des bruits de pas un peu plus loin. Quelqu'un approchait. Elle ne pouvait pas rester planter dans le couloir, il fallait agir.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte et n'ayant pas de réponse, elle entra quand même ne voulant pas croiser qui que ce soit à cette heure-ci. Elle fit bien, à peine avait-elle franchi l'entrée de la salle de repos qu'elle entendit les voix des deux commères du standard. Un peu plus et tout le QG était au courant que le colonel s'était enfermé dans cette pièce et avec elle, maintenant.

_Oups... pourvu qu'elles n'aient pas fait attention... Si jamais elles nous ont vu rentrer ici tous les deux, ça va jaser..._

Comme son nom l'indiquait, la salle de repos était faite pour dormir, généralement pendant les gardes, ou avant de reprendre son service juste après. Donc elle n'avait qu'une toute petite fenêtre pour garantir le maximum d'obscurité. Il fallut donc un moment pour qu'elle s'habitue et qu'elle devine enfin la silhouette de son supérieur. Il était assis sur un des lits, les coudes en appui sur ses genoux et la tête dans les mains. Il semblait épuiser.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et s'accroupit pour être en face de lui. Ils restèrent là à se regarder dans le noir presque complet. Il ne faisait pas tout à fait nuit, mais la lumière du couchant n'arrivait pas jusqu'à eux. La fenêtre n'était pas du bon coté. Elle finit par parler, en essayant d'être le plus calme possible. A quoi bon insister, s'il ne voulait pas lui expliquer ?

« Colonel, je comprends que vous soyez fatigué... » Il grogna un peu. Il voyait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir. Et d'ailleurs elle continua comme il s'y attendait : « Vous avez des dossiers à finir. » Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer, mais il fallait absolument qu'il finisse aujourd'hui.

Il resta silencieux, les yeux river dans les siens.

« Vous ne pensez qu'à ça, hein ? » Elle le regarda sans comprendre. De quoi parlait-il ?

« Il ne que le travail pour vous. » Sa voix était cassante, presque agressive. Il ne parlait pas, il crachait sa bile. Elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Monsieur, je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que vous me reprocher de trop travailler ? »

_De trop travailler ? Mais non quelle idée ! Tu ne fais que ça ! La seule que je te reproche c'est de ne pas penser à autre chose qu'à ces foutus dossiers, de ne pas penser autrement à moi que pour me rappeler que je dois finir de compléter mes rapports !_

Il restait là à la regarder sans trop savoir comment lui expliquer. N'ayant pas de réponse, elle préféra continuer.

« Colonel, je promets de ne plus vous ennuyer avec ça pour toute la semaine, mais aujourd'hui il faut vraiment finir. Après vous ferez ce que vous voulez. Allez vous trouver un peu de compagnie pour la soirée, vous en avez besoin. » _Ne mais à quoi j'en suis réduite ! Lui conseiller d'aller se lever une poule ! N'importe quoi !!_

_Est-ce que je rêve, où elle vient de me dire d'aller me trouver quelqu'un pour me calmer ? Alors finalement elle aurait compris ?_

Il sentait la colère monter en lui. Ce n'était pas exactement le genre de réaction qu'il attendait.

« Vous plaisantez lieutenant ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Je vous connais, et vu votre humeur massacrante, j'imagine que vous êtes en manque, c'est tout ! Alors maintenant arrêtez vos enfantillages, et allez me finir ses dossiers ! »

« Mais ma parole, c'est pas vrai, vous n'avez que ce mot-là à la bouche. Vous aussi vous devriez vous trouver quelqu'un ça nous changerait ! » Le ton montait sérieusement et bientôt on les entendrait crier à l'autre bout de la base. N'empêche, elle n'appréciait pas ses commentaires sur sa vie privée. De quoi se mêlait-il ?

« Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Ce n'est pas parce que contrairement à vous ou Havoc je ne passe pas mon temps à raconter mes aventures que je n'en ai pas ! » _Non mais, il se prend pour qui !_

_Aïe ! Je le savais ! Pourquoi faut-il que ça se passe comme ça ?!_

« Ah oui, c'est bien ce qui me semblait. Vous sortez avec ce petit gringalet avec qui vous discutiez à 11h. Celui qui vous apporte toujours vous café... Et vous en êtes contente » Il avait un sourire machiavélique. D'un coté il mourrait d'envie d'avoir une réponse, d'un autre il était terrifié. En fait il voulait bien une réponse, mais il voulait un non. Et il l'obtint. Son sourire se transforma en quelque chose de beaucoup plus agréable jusqu'à ce qu'elle ajoute :

« Vous savez bien que c'est interdit par le règlement. Jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille. »

« Parce qu'il vous plait ? »

« Lui, vous plaisantez, j'espère ! Vous l'avez vu, il a à peine vingt-cinq ans et il vit encore chez sa mère. » Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, même si ce ne fut pas long.

« Vous n'êtes pas tellement plus âgée, si je me souviens bien... »

« A croire que c'est toujours ça de trop. Vous savez, je les prends rarement avant trente ans. Et je ne suis pas fan des militaires. »

_Et un colonel de vingt-neuf ans, non ? _Il ne retint pas son sourire et décida de jouer carte sur table, elle avait l'air bien disposée.

« Donc vous ne pourriez pas sortir avec un soldat ? »

« Ca dépend. Pas s'il fallait que je quitte mon poste. » Elle ne pouvait l'abandonner. En plus on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de propositions à refuser...

Il continua, ayant bien préparé son approche. Maintenant que le poisson était ferré, il fallait le faire remonter en douceur.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous sacrifieriez votre bonheur personnel pour votre carrière ? Ca m'étonne de vous. »

Elle réfléchit un instant. Ce n'était pas exactement vrai.

« En fait, je vous ai une promesse et j'ai bien l'intention de la tenir. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous quitter pour une amourette de passage... » Elle rougit un peu, devant le double sens de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Lui par contre était ravi de ce qu'il entendait.

« Et si c'était sérieux ? Vous partiriez ? »

« En fait, je fais en sorte que ça ne devienne jamais sérieux, mais je ne suis pas la seule je crois... » Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, elle ne voyait pas bien où il voulait en venir. Et surtout comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là à partir d'une histoire de dossiers ?

« Mais s'il était vraiment amoureux de vous... »

« Vous me demandez de choisir entre un éventuel prétendant sérieux et vous ? » Elle était amusée par la tournure des évènements. Serait-il jaloux ?

Il inspira un bon coup et se jeta à l'eau.

« Non, Liza, je te demande simplement si tu me quitterais pour moi. » Il avait posé toutes ses cartes, la main était à elle. Elle resta silencieuse. Longtemps. Déjà il avait employé son prénom, ce qu'il ne faisait quasiment jamais, ensuite il l'avait tutoyée. Et pour finir, il lui avait fait une demande très claire.

Elle se releva pour s'étirer et lui tourna le dos.

_C'est pas bon ça mon grand..._

« C'est une proposition ou une question purement théorique ? » Elle s'était éloignée et regardait maintenant par la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée, mais il y avait encore des gens dans les rues, profitant de l'éclairage électrique des réverbères.

Il se leva lui aussi et se mit juste derrière elle. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais se retint une fois de plus.

« Je suis sérieux... Je voudrais vraiment savoir. »

« Non. » Le monde s'arrêta. Son cœur semblait avoir oublié comment battre et sa respiration resta bloquer.

_Alors elle ne veut pas de moi... D'un autre côté, elle n'a pas tort. Je ne suis pas suffisamment fiable._

Il soupira et commença à s'éloigner quand elle lui prit le bras. Elle ne le regarda pas, mais se blottit contre lui. Cette fois il ne put résister et la serra dans ses bras. Il plongea le nez dans ses cheveux, profitant de son parfum, se collant à elle pour imprégner sa forme sur son corps. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait cela, mais il en avait tellement besoin qu'il ne posa pas de question.

« Je ne te quitterai jamais Roy. Je ne pourrai pas continuer sans toi. »

Il soupira. « Je ne parlais pas que d'un point vu professionnel... »

« Moi non plus. » Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, écartant les mèches rebelles de son visage et l'embrassa. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'elle faisait, mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Rapidement il lui rendit son baiser et commença même à en vouloir plus. Il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres et alla la goûter entièrement. Il finit par se séparer d'elle et demanda doucement : « Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

Elle se mit à rire et le regarda de haut en bas. « Et bien, voyons, tu es un homme, je suis une femme et nous sommes dans une pièce remplie de lit... Je dois te faire un dessin ? »

Il fut surpris par sa réponse. Il était loin d'être contre, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas comment tout cela était possible après ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

« Tu m'expliques ? »

Elle eut un sourire moquer : « Alors la réputation du célèbre Flame Alchemist est vraiment surfaite. Remarque ça m'étonne pas. »

« De quoi tu parles, je voudrais comprendre pourquoi tu fais ça, pour le reste, ça devrait aller ! » Il rougit un peu, réalisant de quoi il parlait et surtout avec qui. Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir ce genre de conversation avec elle. Même dans ses rêves, ils pratiquaient, ils n'en discutaient pas.

Elle l'attira vers un lit et lui murmura simplement : « J'attends ce moment depuis trop longtemps et je veux en profiter. Mais je ne quitterais pas mon poste pour sortir avec toi, c'est tout. Si ça te pose un problème, on peut en rester là, tu ne feras que confirmer ce que je disais avant... »

« Très bien, mais c'est contraire au règlement. » Il resta près d'elle et se fit allonger de force sur le lit.

« Et alors ? C'est toi mon supérieur, donc si jamais on se fait se prendre, ce sera de ta faute. Pour une fois, essayes d'être discret... » Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou et passa ses mains sous son t-shirt. Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier quand il s'attaqua directement à ses seins.

« Tu perds pas de temps ! »

« Chut ! Toi aussi tu dois être discrète ! Et j'attends ça depuis au moins aussi longtemps que toi. » Et il la déshabilla rapidement. Il avait tellement envie d'elle qu'il ne s'occupait pas des conséquences. Il délaça ses bottes, et lui enleva son pantalon. Elle le laissait faire en souriant, l'arrêtant simplement quand il voulut la délester de ses sous-vêtements. Alors elle reprit les choses en main. Elle s'assit sur lui, une cuisse de chaque coté de sa taille et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Elle s'attaqua en même temps à la partie inférieure de sa nuque, juste sous l'oreille, qu'elle mordillait consciencieusement. Il essaya de la caresser, mais elle décida de lui bloquer les mains sous ses jambes en le basculant sur le lit. Elle tenait absolument à garder le contrôle de la situation. Le pantalon ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre la chemise et les chaussures, par terre avec ses propres vêtements. Elle avait envie de lui, mais elle avait surtout envie d'en profiter. Elle restait au-dessus de lui mais lui accorda tout de même le privilège de lui décrocher son soutien gorge. Si tôt fait, il se redressa et se précipita sur ses seins. Il en avait trop rêvé. Il pouvait enfin les toucher, les caresser, les goûter. Ils avaient exactement la bonne texture et la bonne taille. Les tenant dans le creux de sa main, il massait doucement l'aréole pour sentir la pointe durcire et la glisser entre ses dents. Elle se cambra un peu et retint un gémissement. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire surprendre. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses épaules comme il continua son petit jeu et eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas hurler quand sa main descendit le long de son ventre et ses doigts frôlèrent son clitoris. Il lui retira sa culotte et commença à jouer avec ses lèvres, se refusant à rentrer en elle.

Elle décida qu'elle aussi pouvait s'amuser et lui ôta son caleçon. Elle fut impressionnée par l'ampleur de son érection et le caressa en douceur. Dire qu'elle le voulait était un euphémisme considérable. Et il en avait autant envie qu'elle. Pourtant aucun des deux ne semblait prêt à céder. Ils restèrent à se frotter l'un contre l'autre, mais Roy craqua le premier et finit par glisser ses doigts au plus profond de son intimité. Elle planta ses dents dans son cou pour retenir ses gémissements et finalement réussit à se dégager à de son étreinte. Elle attrapa sa main et la bloqua, le temps de se mettre en position. Elle se plaça juste au-dessus de lui, et descendit lentement. Il n'essaya pas d'accélérer le processus, savourant chaque millimètre qu'elle lui offrait. Il l'embrassait pour étouffer leurs cris, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ressentait autant de plaisir que lui. Elle commença mollement un va et vient, roulant des hanches pour profiter au maximum de son amant. Leurs caresses et leurs baisers se firent plus doux et plus longs au fur et à mesure que la chaleur les envahissait. Elle s'accrocha à lui désespérément en sentant une onde de plaisir lui parcourir le ventre et remonter lentement pour se répandre dans tout son corps. Elle laissa échapper un soupire en penchant la tête en arrière. Il prit d'assaut sa gorge et se mit à bouger enfin en elle. Il jouit rapidement derrière elle en étouffant un dernier gémissement. Définitivement la réalité était bien meilleure que tous ses rêves.

Ils se rhabillèrent en silence, encore sous le charme de leur étreinte. Enfin, ils sortirent de la salle de repos, bien contents qu'à cette heure plus personne ne traînent dans les couloirs. Passant devant la salle commune, Liza proposa un café à son chef, après tout, ils avaient encore du travail à finir.

Celui-ci sourit et prépara deux tasses. Il lui tendit la sienne et fut surpris de la contrariété sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

_Pourvu qu'elle ne regrette pas... Il me semblait que ça lui avait plu..._

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et répondit sur le même ton posé que d'habitude : « Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous étiez fâché tout à l'heure. »

Il lui sourit et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Vous me promettez de ne pas le répéter ? »

Elle acquiesça et il l'entraîna vers son bureau. En refermant la porte, il s'installa à son poste, prit un air très solennel et dit : « Lieutenant, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Non pas en tant qu'officier, mais en tant que femme. » Elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il voulait parler et commençait à prendre peur.

_Ce n'est quand même pas par rapport à tout à l'heure ? Il ne peut pas déjà me jeter après ce qu'il a dit..._

« Voila, il y a quelqu'un auquel je tiens beaucoup mais je ne peux pas lui dire. Aujourd'hui, elle a passé son temps avec un gamin beaucoup trop jeune pour elle qui lui tourne autour et elle n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Du coup, moi je ne sais plus quoi faire, ça me rend malade... »

Elle resta silencieuse puis s'approchant du bureau répondit : « Et elle est au courant ? »

« De quoi, de mes sentiments pour elle ? Si elle ne le voit pas c'est qu'elle est aveugle ! »

Elle sourit et s'assit sur le bureau, le regardant droit dans les yeux : « Vous savez, parfois on ne voit pas ce qui est juste sous votre nez, il faudrait peut-être lui avouer ce que vous ressentez, de cette façon vous seriez fixé. Peut-être qu'elle tient bien plus à vous qu'au gamin, mais qu'il la flatte, alors elle le laisse faire. Ce n'est pas si souvent... »

« Vous croyez vraiment qu'il est indispensable que je lui dise ? Ca me parait évident. » Il baissa les yeux et elle crut voir l'ombre d'un rougissement passée sur ses joues.

« Vous avez des raisons de croire que ce n'est pas réciproque ? » Elle se pencha vers lui et le força à la regarder.

« Jusqu'à peu, j'avais des doutes. J'ai une horrible réputation et j'ai peur qu'elle en ait peur. »

« Elle devrait ? »

« Non, il n'y qu'elle dans ma vie. Je suis complètement... » Liza s'approcha encore un peu, cette fois presque couchée sur le bureau pour le voir en face. Il se leva et la redressa par la même occasion. Il se tint devant elle, à une distance et respectueuse et lui dit le plus sérieusement du monde : « Lieutenant, je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon attitude envers vous aujourd'hui. C'était parfaitement déplacé et ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Elle resta pétrifiée. Il ne pouvait pas dire ça, pas après ce qu'ils venaient de faire de partager…

Il la prit dans ses bras et ajouta : « Liza, je ne supporte pas de voir un autre homme te tourner autour. Ca m'empêche de travailler convenablement. Après je m'en prends à tout le monde et en particulier à mon pauvre lieutenant qui n'y ait pour rien. »

Il lui sourit et elle fut soulagée, mais elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Finalement il se décida à l'embrasser et lui murmura : « Je suis fou de toi et je ne veux surtout pas te perdre, ni comme lieutenant, ni comme amie, ni comme maîtresse. »

Elle resta blottit dans ses bras et répondit simplement : « Alors finis tes dossiers que ton lieutenant soit satisfait, puis tu pourras raconter à une amie tes projets de ce soir avec ta maîtresse. »


	4. sang froid

**Sang froid**

Ils portaient tous leur uniforme d'apparat. Ils avaient passé leurs trois dernières heures à écouter le généralissime faire son discours et féliciter les nouveaux alchimistes d'Etat. Cette année, la promotion était particulièrement bonne puisque six personnes avaient été reçues, dont deux filles. Les commentaires allaient d'ailleurs bon train sur le fait qu'il faudrait plus de filles dans les rangs de l'armée et que les alchimistes de sexe féminin n'étaient pas assez représentés.

De retour dans le bureau de Mustang tout le monde soupira de soulagement. Tous les ans c'était la même histoire, sauf que cette année, du fait de l'importance de la promotion, la séance avait été encore plus longue que d'habitude. L'après-midi était du coup bien entamé et personne n'avait envie de se plonger dans les dossiers. Havoc était de loin celui qui râlait le plus, si bien que même Mustang le rappela à l'ordre.

« Havoc, calme-toi. C'était pénible, je sais, mais pas la peine d'un faire tout un plat ! »

Le grand blond n'apprécia pas la remarque. C'était facile pour son chef de critiquer, il était assis pendant tout le discours avec les autres alchimistes pendant que lui et le reste de l'équipe étaient debout dans une salle surchauffée à attendre le bon vouloir de généralissime pour aller enfin boire un coup. Et s'en griller une tranquille. Mais le colonel voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot et il en rajouta une couche.

« Tu vois, c'est ça ton problème. Tu ne sais pas garder ton sang-froid. C'est comme avec les filles…»

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Mustang qui arborait un grand sourire. Impossible de répondre à ça. Havoc restait bouche ouverte sans savoir quoi dire. C'était un vrai coup bas. Heureusement pour lui, le lieutenant arriva à la rescousse n'appréciant pas la manque de retenu de son chef.

« C'est un peu facile colonel. Vous non plus vous n'êtes pas un exemple de sang-froid. Vous faites simplement griller les papiers ou les gens qui vous importunent, alors que Jean ne fait que griller une cigarette. »

Hilarité générale dans le bureau. Comme toujours Hawkeye ne l'avait pas loupé. Mais Roy n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu.

« Enfin, je suis tout de même capable de me maîtriser. Et vous aussi vous avez vos travers. Vous tirez sur tout ce qui bouge. Et je ne parlais pas que du travail, je vous le rappelle. Vous ne pouvez pas nier qu'Havoc s'échauffe particulièrement rapidement dès qu'il y a une fille dans les parages… »

L'intéressé voulut protester, mais se retint en voyant son lieutenant se lever et s'approcher du bureau du chef.

« Comment ça je tire sur tout ce qui bouge ! Vous êtes gonflé, monsieur je claque des doigts pour un rien ! Et en plus, je crois que pour ce qui est des filles vous êtes pire que lui !! » La jolie blonde s'échauffait de plus en plus, et Roy n'était pas en reste. Il détestait perdre, surtout s'il y avait des témoins.

« Lieutenant, je ne vous permets pas ! Je ne saute pas sur toutes les filles, moi. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si j'ai du succès ! Je n'ai rien demandé ! » Il prit son air le plus innocent, mais ça ne prenait pas. Les quatre compères commençaient à sentir que la situation devenait dangereuse, et voulaient à tout prix calmer le jeu, mais chaque tentative d'intervention était anéantie par un regard de l'un ou de l'autre. Du coup, pour être sûrs d'être à l'abri, ils optèrent stratégiquement pour un repli discret, et sortirent les uns derrière les autres, ne laissant que les deux échauffés en tête-à-tête, avec un Havoc qui n'osaient pas bouger, coincé entre les deux.

Finalement Liza se rapprocha encore du bureau de son chef, le regarda bizarrement et dit : « Moi je parie que je garde mon sang-froid bien plus longtemps que vous. Même mieux, je vous parie que vous êtes incapable de vous contrôler face à une fille, et que pour ça vous êtes pire qu'Havoc ! »

Roy se leva lui aussi et lui fit face. Il n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Elle voulait le mettre au défi, grand bien lui face, il allait lui montrer à qui elle avait à faire. Il savait parfaitement se maîtriser.

« Et je peux savoir ce que vous avez en tête ? »

Liza se tourna vers Havoc et lui demanda tranquillement de les laisser, ce qu'il fit sans la moindre hésitation. Il sentait que la situation allait mal tourner et il ne voulait pas être le témoin de quoi que ce soit. Si tôt demandé, si tôt exaucé.

« Et ferme à clé derrière toi ! »

Maintenant seuls dans le bureau, Liza passa à l'action. Il allait voir, ce petit prétentieux, qu'il ne valait pas mieux que les autres. Elle avait le contrôle de la situation et savait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir. Il n'avait aucune chance. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui en souriant et s'en qu'il ait le temps de comprendre, elle le posait de force sur sa chaise. Elle lui bloqua les mains sous les accoudoirs de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas se débattre et s'assit sur ses genoux, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Roy commençait à avoir très chaud. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de manœuvre de la part de son lieutenant. Elle était toujours calme et réservée, alors il ne pensait qu'elle se jetterait un jour sur lui. Non pas que ça lui déplaise, mais il était supposé lui montrer qu'il gardait son sang-froid en toute circonstance et si elle continua dans cette voie, il aurait du mal à ne pas répondre.

Et elle continua. Elle lui enleva sa veste lentement en s'appliquant à se cambrer au maximum pour qu'il puisse profiter de ses formes, puis commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

« Lieutenant, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle ne pouvait pas sérieusement jouer avec lui sur ce registre-là. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, non ?

« Et bien alors, colonel. Il me semblait que vous vous maîtrisiez parfaitement. Surtout avec les filles … » Elle lui avait susurré sa réponse au creux de l'oreille, le frôlant avec ses lèvres.

Elle se moquait de lui ?!

« Mais enfin, je ne parlais pas de ce genre de… Enfin, pas vous… Je veux dire… » Il avait beaucoup de mal à exprimer le fond de sa pensée pendant qu'elle lui soufflait doucement dans le cou et caressait son torse maintenant découvert du bout des doigts.

« Je ne suis pas une fille, c'est ça que vous voulez dire, colonel ? » Elle le regardait avec un petit air mutin qui lui allait à merveille. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. Elle était à la fois aguicheuse, provocatrice et ingénue.

Il hésitait. Comment lui répondre et lui expliquer sans avouer clairement ses sentiments ?

« Liza, ce n'est pas un jeu ! On ne peut pas… Pas ici, pas comme ça… » _Pas juste pour un pari !_

« Vous ne pensez pas être capable de vous contrôler ? » Encore ce sourire. Définitivement elle était irrésistible. Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes, si près qu'elles se touchaient presque, mais ne l'embrassa pas. Elle fit passer lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres, l'effleurant à peine, mais elle ne le toucherait pas. Ce serait à lui de faire le premier geste vers elle.

Elle était terriblement excitante. Il sentait d'ailleurs que son pantalon le serrait de plus en plus et il ne résisterait pas longtemps. Depuis le temps qu'il avait envie d'elle autrement qu'en simple collègue de travail !

« Le problème n'est pas que je me contrôle ou non. Mais jusqu'où comptez-vous aller ? Ce n'est pas un simple jeu, Liza. »

Deux fois qu'il employait son prénom. Elle savait qu'elle le tenait. Ce pari n'était qu'un prétexte. Elle en avait assez d'attendre. Ils se tournaient autour depuis des années, maintenant, cette l'occasion où jamais de voir ce qu'il voulait.

« J'irai jusqu'au bout colonel. Sauf si vous vous avouez vaincu… » Elle lui sourit et commença à se frotter délicatement contre lui, jouant des hanches sur ses cuisses et frôlant sa poitrine avec la sienne. Il sourit aussi. Alors c'était comme ça qu'elle voyait les choses. Très bien, il allait lui montrer qu'il savait se contrôler.

« Je ne crois pas une seconde être vaincu. Ce n'est pas parce que vous me plaisez et que j'ai envie de vous que je ne sais pas garder la tête froide. » Comme ça, c'était dit. Elle savait qu'il ne faisait pas que jouer.

« Mais moi aussi j'ai envie de vous. Et vous me plaisez. Je veux juste voir à partir de quand vous perdez le contrôle de la situation et de vous-même. Et si comme vous le prétendez, Roy, c'est après moi… » Il frissonna en l'entendant utiliser son prénom. Elle avait une façon de le prononcer, en le faisant rouler sur la langue qui était irrésistible. Et bien sûr ça ne lui échappa pas.

Elle se pencha et recommença à jouer avec ses lèvres. Mais cette fois, ils s'embrassèrent. Difficile de dire lequel des deux avait réellement initié la chose, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie de se séparer. Elle en profita pour défaire sa ceinture et glisser sa main dans son pantalon. Il eut un sursaut de surprise, mais n'objecta pas. Il se libéra simplement une main pour la remonter le long de sa cuisse. L'uniforme d'apparat des femmes avait une jupe. Longue, certes, mais une jupe tout de même.  
Il put sans problème glisser sa main sous le tissu et caresser directement sa jambe. En remontant, il eut même l'agréable surprise de trouver la peau libre, au-dessus du bas de soie. Ses cuisses étaient fermes et sa peau douce et fine. La gaine de soie était attrayante, mais pas autant que d'être en contact direct avec cette chair si parfaite. Il lui remonta sa jupe sur la taille et profita du spectacle qu'offraient ses deux jambes moulées de soie noire jusqu'à mi-cuisse, puis le reste nu, seulement coupé par les jarretières de dentelles.  
Elle se souleva un peu, pour lui permettre de remonter complètement sa jupe ne se décrochant toujours pas de ses lèvres. Elle s'appuyait si fort contre lui qu'il avait peur de basculer. Enfin, elle libéra sa bouche, et s'attaqua pleinement à son cou.

Elle n'oubliait pas son pari, mais avait un peu changé les règles. Après tout, ils en avaient tous les deux envies, pourquoi s'en priver ? Elle gagnerait quoi qu'il arrive. Et elle n'avait pas encore joué sa dernière carte. Bientôt il la supplierait. Sa main dans son pantalon trouva l'expression impressionnante de son désir et se décida à la libérer. Elle se releva et enleva sa culotte avant de se replacer comme il faut juste au-dessus de lui.

Il restait à la regarder faire son oser respirer. Elle était maintenant prête à lui faire l'amour. Dans son fauteuil, dans son bureau, dans le QG de l'armée. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir. Il devait rester calme, elle n'abandonnerait certainement pas aussi facilement.

En effet, elle avait repris ses mains pour l'empêcher de la caresser. Pourtant il aurait adoré se débarrasser lui-même du dernier barrage et toucher de ses doigts cette intimité si chaude et humide. La goûter aussi. Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Sa langue jouant avec la sienne. Elle ne bougeait pas, tenant fermement ses mains, et toujours en appui au-dessus de ce sexe dressé qu'elle ne faisait qu'effleurer doucement. Ses lèvres se frottaient contre lui. Il sentait combien elle en avait envie pourtant elle ne bougeait pas. Il savait que c'était exactement là où elle voulait en venir. Le torturer. Qu'il sache qu'elle le désirait comme une folle, mais qu'elle ne ferait rien s'il ne lui demandait pas.

Mais Roy était orgueilleux, et il n'allait pas perdre aussi facilement. Elle aussi avait très envie de lui, et la position n'était pas des plus confortable pour elle. Elle finirait par céder. Il quitta sa bouche et s'intéressa à son cou. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas la caresser comme il le souhaitait, mais il pouvait encore jouer. Sa langue se promenait le long de sa nuque, et se glissa dans son oreille. Elle laissa d'ailleurs échapper un petit gémissement. Il en profita pour basculer un peu son bassin et commença très lentement à la pénétrer. Juste quelques millimètres, mais c'était délicieux. Elle eut du mal à se retenir, se mordant fiévreusement la lèvre. C'était si bon de le sentir en elle. Puis il décida de lui mordiller le cou. Plus précisément la base de la nuque derrière l'oreille.

Elle gémit encore une fois, et relâcha un peu la pression sur ses mains, si bien qu'il se libéra encore une fois. Il l'attrapa par la taille, et commença à la caresser. Il passa ses mains sous sa chemise et se dirigea droit vers ses seins, en la faisant glisser autour de lui. Elle ne résistait pas. Il la pénétrait lentement, s'enfonçant doucement dans ce doux nid de plaisir.

Elle se pencha sur lui et planta ses dents dans son cou. Il retint lui aussi un gémissement. Etre en elle, la caresser, l'embrasser… Quand enfin il se croyait libérer, il la sentit commencer un lent va et vient au-dessus de lui. Elle faisait de grands mouvements. Si grand que plusieurs fois il crut sortir complètement. Il perdait la tête et elle aussi. Submergés par des vagues de plaisirs.

Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincue. Elle accéléra la cadence et finit par jouir silencieusement en le regardant dans les yeux. Il ne bronchait pas mais elle savait qu'elle avait gagné. Elle continua son mouvement encore un peu et s'arrêta juste avant qu'il ne vienne à son tour. Il la tenait fermement par la taille et la regardait en souriant. Il était battu. Mais ça n'avait plus aucune importance, il avait gagné d'une certaine façon aussi puisqu'il faisait l'amour à la femme qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps. Il soupira pour la forme et finit par lui dire : « Très bien, Liza. Je ne me contrôle peut-être pas aussi bien que ça avec les femmes. »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux mais ne bougea pas. Il essaya de finir pour elle, mais elle l'empêcha d'aller encore en elle, menaçant même de se relever complètement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? » Demanda-t-il, dépité et vaincu, mais prêt à tout pour en finir.

Elle eut alors ce sourire enfantin et répondit : « Pas toutes les femmes. Juste tu ne te contrôles pas avec moi. Ni aussi bien que moi. » Il l'embrassa en signe d'assentiment et elle recommença son mouvement des hanches jusqu'à libérer complètement.

Elle voulut se relever, mais il la retint prisonnière. Il voulait profiter encore un peu de sa chaleur. Elle essaya de protester, lui rappelant où ils étaient et que les autres devaient certainement écouter, mais rien n'y faisait, il ne voulait pas entendre raison.

Il finit par la libérer au bout de plusieurs minutes et se rhabilla rapidement. Elle aussi se remit en état et ils se levèrent tous les deux pour aller chercher le reste de leur équipe. Ils avaient encore du travail à finir.

En ouvrant la porte, il s trouvèrent les quatre hommes poser à une table en train de jouer aux cartes. Ils furent tous surpris de la bonne humeur que semblaient afficher leurs deux supérieurs, mais étaient loin d'imaginer quelle en était la cause. Liza voulut les laisser pour aller se nettoyer un peu, mais elle fut retenue par Roy qui lui glissa à l'oreille : « J'espère que j'aurai droit à ma revanche. Parce que quoi que vous disiez, je maintiens que vous aussi vous pouvez perdre le contrôle dans certaines circonstances. »

Les autres les regardèrent sans comprendre, mais résistèrent à l'envie de poser la question. Quelque chose leur avait échappé, mais ils finiraient par savoir de quoi il retournait.

Liza sourit à son chef et répondit : « Avec plaisir. Mais je n'ai aucun soucis sur le résultat. Vous aurez beau tout essayé, vous ne me battrez pas ! »

« C'est une provocation ? » Elle lui sourit en haussant les sourcils, prenant un air innocent, s'approcha de lui et murmura : «Chez vous ce soir » avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Roy resta un moment à sourire béatement avant de rappeler ses hommes au travail.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir rendu exactement ce que je voulais, mais je crois que c'est pas trop mal. Normalement il y aura un deuxième round, avec Roy qui fait tout ce qu'il faut pour faire perdre son sang froid au joli lieutenant, mais je ne sais pas quand. Il faudra que je sois inspirée. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu !!_


	5. Sang Froid round 2

**Sang-froid round 2**

L'après-midi se termina tranquillement. Personne ne fit allusion à l'incident un peu plus tôt, tant ils étaient concentrés pour finir le plus vite possible et laisser derrière eux cette horrible journée. La seule chose curieuse était le léger sourire que leur premier lieutenant ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher.

Ils avaient bien saisi qu'elle avait gagné son pari contre le colonel, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer, sachant que le colonel, contre toute attente, ne semblait pas vraiment vexé. Il se tramait quelque chose entre eux. Dès que Roy levait les yeux vers Liza, celle-ci baissa la tête, souriait encore plus, et prit même une teinte écarlate sur la fin de la journée. Et bien sûr, ce genre de choses ne passa pas inaperçu. Havoc et les autres se regardèrent, soupçonneux, mais gardèrent leurs questions pour eux.

Une fois leur travail terminé, Falman proposa l'air de rien d'aller boire un verre, espérant entraîner le colonel avec eux, vu que pour une fois il avait lui aussi finit ses dossiers, mais il refusa poliment. Breda vint à la rescousse proposant un poker, mais son offre ne semblait pas avoir d'effet sur leur chef. Il avait des projets pour le soir, apparemment bien plus plaisant qu'une partie de cartes dans un pub. Fuery prit un air concerné et demanda si tout allait bien, mais il fut simplement gratifié d'une tape sur l'épaule pendant que Roy enfilait son manteau.

Liza se leva à son tour et elle n'eut pas le temps d'attraper sa veste que le colonel était déjà sur ses talons.

« Je vous raccompagne, lieutenant ? » Il souriait avec malice, et préparait manifestement un mauvais coup. Les quatre autres restèrent médusés. Définitivement il s'était passé un truc particulier entre eux. Liza, elle, resta imperturbable et haussa simplement les sourcils.

« C'est gentil à vous, mais vous savez, je suis assez grande maintenant pour… »

« En fait, j'ai un petit problème et je crois que vous pourrez m'aider. » Il baissa un peu les yeux, et eut du mal à retenir un sourire machiavélique.

« J'ai besoin de vos conseils en tant que femme… » Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et découvrit une touche d'amusement qui lui plut énormément. Elle lui sourit et répondit simplement : « Je ne savais pas que vous aviez ce genre de problème. Mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire… Par contre, allons-y, j'ai des projets pour ce soir. » Roy sourit à son tour et la suivit en quittant le bureau.

« Je vais essayer de vous expliquer rapidement la situation. Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous mettre en retard. » Puis se retournant vers ses collègues il ajouta : « Désolé les gars, mais on peut se faire ça une autre fois. » Et il sortit derrière la blonde en leur faisant un petit signe de la main.

Les quatre officiers restèrent médusés sans bouger, mais Breda finit par réagir et suggéra qu'ils les suivent discrètement. Sa proposition fut chaleureusement accueillie et ils se mirent rapidement en route pour retrouver leurs supérieurs et comprendre enfin ce qui se passait entre eux.

Roy marchait à coté de Liza. Pour une fois, elle n'était pas trois pas derrière, mais bel et bien à sa hauteur. Il ne savait pas tellement comment aborder le sujet, mais se lança tout de même.

« Alors voilà, lieutenant. J'ai un rendez-vous un peu particulier ce soir et je… » Elle le coupa avant même qu'il puisse commencer à s'expliquer.

« Mais depuis quand avez-vous besoin de conseils pour vos rapports avec les femmes, colonel ? » Elle s'arrêta pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Il me semblait que vous étiez expert en la matière. Vous passez votre temps à raconter vos exploits et à… » cette fois, ce fut lui qui ne la laissa pas finir. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura : « Vous ne m'avez pas compris. Ce n'est pas de ce genre de conseils dont j'ai besoin. » Puis il jeta un œil derrière et repéra facilement les quatre officiers qui lui filaient, aussi discrets que des éléphants dans un magasin de porcelaine. Il fit signe à Liza qu'il n'était pas seul avant de continuer.

« Voyez-vous, j'ai une bonne expérience des femmes, mais je me lasse rapidement. Le problème, c'est que cette fois je voudrais bien la garder. » Sourire en coin relativement explicite qui n'entraîna qu'un simple haussement de sourcil.

« Vous avez enfin trouvé la perle rare ? »

Roy sentit l'agitation grimpée dans leur dos. Non seulement ils n'étaient pas discrets à les suivre de si près mais en plus, ils avaient besoin de commenter leur conversation. Il se retint de se retourner pour les griller sur place, mais se frotta tout de même les tempes pour rester concentrer.

« En fait, je l'ai trouvée depuis longtemps, mais il m'a fallu du temps pour la convaincre… » avoua-t-il péniblement. Liza sourit cette fois. Mais c'était à peine visible, si bien que seul le colonel le remarqua. Et rien dans sa voix ne laissait transparaître ce qu'elle pensait.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous a donné autant de mal ? Elle est plus farouche que les autres ? » Elle eut du mal à ne pas lui jeter un regard pour savoir comment il réagirait, mais avec les autres qui écoutaient tout, ce n'aurait pas été très discret.

« En fait, non. Contre toute attente, elle est même beaucoup plus… comment dire… » Il s'arrêta pour voir sa réaction et lui glissa à l'oreille : « Entreprenante ? » Son souffle sur son cou la fit frissonner. Mais elle réussit à rester maîtresse d'elle-même et se contenta de demander : « Et c'est un problème ? »

« Bien au contraire. Une vraie révélation. » Ils souriaient tous les deux. Les autres derrière commençaient à pester. Ils ne voyaient pas du tout où toute cette conversation les menait. A une intersection Fuery en eut assez et décida de les laisser en plan. Il n'aimait déjà pas l'idée d'espionner ses supérieurs, mais si en plus c'était pour profiter d'une discussion aussi banale sur les exploits du colonel, ça n'en valait vraiment pas la peine. Les autres essayèrent de le retenir, mais perdant leur cible de vue, ils oublièrent le petit brun et continuèrent leur filature.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi avoir mis si longtemps à l'aborder ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas abordé. C'est elle qui s'est jeté sur moi… » Cette fois son sourire un peu trop sûr de lui lui valut un coup de coude dans les cotes. Mais discrètement, si bien que les autres, encore un peu trop loin ne purent le voir.

« Disons que je n'osais pas. Si elle m'avait dit non, je ne m'en serais pas remis. » Il était étrangement sérieux d'un coup. Il regardait dans le vide, droit devant lui pour éviter de la voir. Elle sourit tristement. « Quelle idée ! Vous savez bien qu'aucune femme ne peut vous résister. Vous passez votre temps à le crier sur tous les toits… »

« Pas toute. Regardez-vous. Vous n'avez jamais été impressionnée par mes numéros de charme… »

Elle réfléchit un instant. Définitivement, cette situation n'était pas la meilleure. Ils avaient enfin une discussion sérieuse sur ce sujet, mais ils étaient épiés par les hommes les plus discrets de l'armée, si bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se parler directement. Elle soupira.

« Je vous connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir quand vous êtes sérieux et surtout quand vous ne l'êtes pas. Et vous ne l'êtes jamais avec les femmes… »

Roy soupira à son tour. Elle le connaissait vraiment bien. Même quand il lui faisait des compliments, il ne disait pas ce qu'il pensait de peur de révéler ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Du coup, elle savait qu'il jouait avec elle et ne risquait pas de comprendre le message.

« Sauf que cette fois je le suis, et je voudrais lui faire comprendre… »

Liza lui sourit, puis regardant autour réalisa qu'ils n'allaient pas dans la bonne direction pour rentrer chez elle, mais qu'il l'avait directement emmenée chez lui.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous aider. Mais on serait peut-être mieux au calme pour en discuter. » A ce moment-là, les trois petits malins, derrière, comprirent qu'ils s'étaient fait repérer. Falman et Breda décidèrent de fuir rapidement, avant de se prendre une balle ou pire, mais Havoc ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. Il se planqua dans un buisson et attendit.

Roy conduisit donc sa belle un peu plus loin et la fit rentrer chez lui. C'est là que le blond fut content d'être resté. Il savait qu'il se préparait quelque chose, et il en avait bien confirmation. Le lieutenant ne pouvait pas suivre un séducteur pareil chez lui sans que cela ne cache quelque chose de sérieux. En plus, une fois qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur, ils ne pouvaient plus le voir. Alors certes, il n'avait plus le son, mais il espérait que les images suffiraient. Il s'approcha discrètement de la fenêtre qui donnait directement sur le salon et observa.

Liza s'assit à la table pendant que Roy lui préparait du thé. Ils avaient quitté leurs manteaux et continuaient à discuter tranquillement, sans que rien de spécial n'arrive. Toutefois, il y avait un peu trop d'intensité dans le regard du brun pour que tout soit normal.

« Bien, et maintenant quel est le programme ? Je croyais que vous vouliez prendre votre revanche… » Liza souriait au-dessus de sa tasse et ne quittait pas des yeux son supérieur. Il sourit lui aussi, mais parut déçu.

« Ne vous inquiétez, je n'oublie pas. Mais je voulais profiter de l'occasion pour mettre les choses au point. Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à ça venant de vous. »

Liza le regarda avec surprise et fit mine de ne pas comprendre : « Vous ne pensiez pas sérieusement pouvoir me battre ? Vous savez bien que je suis beaucoup plus calme que vous. »

Il lui prit la main et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne parlais pas de notre pari. Mais de votre façon de la gagner. Et vous verrez, je suis sûr que je peux vous faire perdre la tête. » Il eut encore son sourire si confiant et porta sa main à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Elle rougit un peu, mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Je crois que vous êtes un peu trop sûr de vous… »

Le blond à la fenêtre ne rata rien de ce qui se passait, et trouva suspect que Roy tienne la main de Liza aussi longtemps vers lui. Ce qu'il ne voyait pas, c'est qu'il ne faisait pas que l'embrasser. Sa remarque l'avait agacé si bien qu'il commença doucement à lui lécher les doigts, entre chaque jointure de l'articulation du poing. La blonde frémit légèrement et sentit la chaleur revenir dans son ventre. Il était doué, c'était incontestable. Rien que la façon dont il la regardait la troublait. Il la dévorait des yeux. Elle pouvait deviner qu'il avait de nombreux projets en tête et qu'elle allait passer des moments difficiles. Enfin, certainement plaisants, mais très contraignant si elle voulait vraiment gagner…

Il la laissa finir sa tasse puis l'aida à se lever. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'elle se retrouvait dans ses bras.

Havoc n'en revenait pas. Après tout ce qu'il avait entendu, il pensait que son colonel devenait enfin sérieux et pourtant il semblait bien décider à séduire son lieutenant. Et il y arrivait.

Il tenait toujours une de ses mains dans la sienne, passa l'autre autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui.

« Je compte bien gagner cette fois. Et si par malheur vous ne perdiez pas complètement la tête ce soir, je vous promets que je recommencerai encore et encore jusqu'à ce que vous rendre folle. » Il murmurait dans son oreille et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Et si je craque ? C'est fini ? » Ses yeux pétillaient encore, mais il sentit qu'elle était sérieuse.

« Vous plaisantez ?! Si vous avouez que vous êtes battue, je recommence encore et encore pour être sûr que vous ne l'oubliez pas ! »

« Donc dans tous les cas… »

« Vous êtes à moi ! Ca vous pose un problème ? » Lui aussi plaisantait, mais dans le fond craignait un peu la réponse. Elle réfléchit un moment, semblant peser le pour et le contre de cette proposition. Elle se dégagea légèrement de son étreinte, ce qui ne fut pas pour le rassurer puis le contourna, tout en laissant sa main dans la sienne, et se glissant derrière lui murmura à l'oreille sur un ton suave : « Marché conclu. » Elle sourit an voyant l'état dans lequel elle le mettait, mais n'eut pas le temps d'en profiter qu'en un instant Roy l'attrapait à nouveau et l'embrassait.

Cette fois, le blond à l'extérieur crut qu'il rêvait. Ces deux-là en train de s'embrasser ?! Puis remettant les éléments en place, il finit par comprendre et ne put retenir un sourire ravi. Roy s'était complètement fait avoir par son lieutenant et donc ne risquait pas de continuer à courir après les filles. C'est d'un pas léger qu'il quittait les tourtereaux, toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

Mais pour le moment, Roy avait plutôt le contrôle de la situation. Il commença en douceur, mais fut clairement encouragé à passer à l'action.

A peine avait-il posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, qu'elle entrouvrait la bouche pour lécher sa langue. Elle le voulait encore et toujours. Elle n'avait plus envie d'attendre, il fallait qu'il la prenne ici et maintenant. Il lui avait promis qu'il lui ferait perdre la tête et très franchement, elle ne demandait pas mieux.

Il quitta rapidement ses lèvres pour s'orienter vers son cou. Plus tôt, elle ne l'avait pas laissé l'embrasser ni la toucher comme il aurait voulu, alors il avait bien l'intention de se rattraper. D'une main, il la tenait fermement contre lui et de l'autre il commençait à explorer son corps. Il n'essayait pas encore de la déshabiller, il avait tout le temps pour ça. Il voulait deviner chaque courbe, imaginer chaque recoin. Il l'effleurait à travers les différentes épaisseurs de tissus. Elle avait envie d'enlever sa veste pour mieux le sentir mais il l'en empêcha. C'est elle qui avait refusé qu'il la touche un peu plus, ce n'était qu'une juste revanche. Elle essaya alors de le débarrasser de la sienne, mais de la même façon il la retint. Elle se recula un peu, brisant leur baiser pour lui jeter un regard interrogateur. Elle pensait qu'ils avaient le même objectif, et qu'il n'impliquait que peu de vêtements. Mais il lui sourit de façon explicite et lui dit de lui faire confiance. Il savait parfaitement où il voulait en venir.

Il la poussa doucement vers le mur tout en l'embrassant à nouveau, et la bloqua contre lui, en lui coinçant les bras dans le dos, libérant ainsi sa deuxième main. Elle ne pouvait plus lui échapper ni bouger. Il caressait inlassablement l'étoffe de sa veste et entama une lente descente vers sa jupe. Il adorait la voir en jupe. Même s'il aurait préféré qu'elle soit plus courte, c'était déjà un vrai plaisir. Et qui dit jupe, dit bas. Il en avait profité un peu dans l'après midi, mais maintenant, il savait qu'il allait pleinement découvrir ses jambes qui le faisaient rêver. Il colla ses hanches contre les siennes pendant qu'il se frottait encore aux contours de son corps. La chaleur montait de plus en plus dans son ventre. Il quitta ses lèvres et se dirigea lentement le long de sa joue vers le creux sous l'oreille. Il lui mordillait la nuque, laissant des marques de sucions ici et là.

Et elle avait du mal à ne pas rire. Ses caresses fantômes la chatouillaient et sa langue sur sa gorge ne faisait qu'en rajouter. Elle voulut se dégager un peu pour ne pas rester inactive mais il l'en empêcha, objectant que c'était à son tour de jouer.

Elle lui sourit et proposa, l'air de rien : « Vous comptez m'attacher ? » Un éclair passa dans ses yeux, puis toujours avec son sourire suffisant il rétorqua : « Ne me tentez pas… » Et il reprit ses lèvres d'assaut avant qu'elle ne puisse exprimer son mécontentement. Tout en restant collé à elle, il se débarrassa de sa veste et réussit à déboutonner sa chemise. Il la laissa elle aussi se séparer du haut de son uniforme avant de lentement s'occuper de ce qui restait dessous. Le tissu de son chemisier était assez fin et il pouvait deviner la dentelle de son soutien gorge rien qu'en effleurant sa poitrine du bout des doigts. Il s'amusait à en dessiner les contours à travers l'étoffe, la faisant encore une fois rire.

« Chatouilleuse ? » demanda-t-il en reprenant sa course le long de son cou avec sa langue. Elle pencha un peu la tête sur le coté pour lui donner un meilleur accès et répondit calmement : « Vous n'imaginez même pas… »

Même s'il avait entièrement le contrôle de la situation elle continuait à le provoquer. Elle se laissait faire, sans rien dire, ne tentant plus rien comme il le lui avait imposé. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le toucher qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'amuser elle aussi.

Dès qu'il la touchait elle se cambrait vers lui pour augmenter la pression, plaquant son bassin contre ses cuisses. Puis quand il resta un peu trop longtemps sur ses seins, elle commença à se frotter contre lui, gémissant doucement. Le désir lui brûlait la peau. Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de ses vêtements. Elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle directement.

Roy essaya de garder la tête froide et de ne pas se laisser emporter par son envie.

« Vous essayez de m'exciter ? » Il remontait vers son oreille, soufflant délicatement sur sa nuque pendant que ses mains s'aventuraient un peu plus et commençaient à remonter sa jupe sur sa taille.

« Et visiblement ça marche. » conclut-elle en sentant la réponse qu'elle attendait venant de son pantalon.

Sans prévenir, il glissa sa main sous sa jupe et la posa directement entre ses jambes. Malgré la surprise, le cri qu'elle poussa suggérait nettement plus la satisfaction. Sentant l'humidité traversée le tissu il répondit en souriant : « Je ne vous suis pas indifférent non plus. » Et alors même qu'elle se complaisait dans la présence de ses doigts sur sa culotte, se déhanchant pour obtenir une caresse, il retira sa main pour la poser sur son bassin. Un gémissement de frustration lui échappa mais elle réussit à se maîtriser et rétorqua : « Mais moi je ne vous touche pas. »

« Ce qui est d'autant plus excitant. » Ses mains remontaient vers son ventre, sortant les pants de son chemisier de sous sa jupe. Il passa en dessous, entrant en contact direct avec sa peau. Elle était chaude et douce, comme il l'avait imaginée. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à résister. Elle voulait elle-aussi le toucher, l'embrasser. Mais il avait établi les règles, et elle ne comptait pas perdre maintenant. Elle se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il se baissa et commença à lécher doucement son ventre, remontant vers ses seins. Il mordillait sa taille, et défit rapidement l'attache qui tenait sa jupe en place. Celle-ci tombait d'un coup sur ses chevilles, révélant ses jambes, leur gaine de soie noire, le porte-jarretelles et sa culotte de dentelle noire également.

Le spectacle qu'elle offrait ainsi lui coupa le souffle un instant. Il savait qu'elle était belle, mais dans cette tenue, elle était plus que désirable. Pourtant il devait rester calme et lui prouver qu'il savait se maîtriser.

Il entama sa descente le long de ses hanches, embrassant le creux de l'aine, ses mains glissant de son dos vers l'arrière de ses cuisses, profiter de la fermeté de ses chairs.

Il continua à la couvrir de baisers, suivant la jarretière, puis se dirigeant vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui écarter les jambes, elle le fit tout naturellement. Il remonta lentement vers l'aine, traçant son chemin avec sa langue, la laissant passer sur la bordure de la dentelle recouvrant son pubis. Elle n'y tint plus, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, s'accrochant à ses mèches, pour lui signaler ce qu'elle ressentait. Il leva les yeux vers elle, ravi une fois de plus du spectacle qu'elle offrait et tourna légèrement la tête comme pour demander quel était le problème. Elle lui sourit et ferma les yeux, le laissant continuer son petit jeu de stimulation. Il recommença à l'embrasser, évitant délibérément les zones les plus sensibles, soufflant simplement sur ses lèvres à travers la dentelle. Elle frissonnait de plus en plus, mais tint bon.

Il se remit debout et se sépara complètement de sa chemise avant de déboutonner celle de sa maîtresse. Il le faisait le plus naturellement du monde, comme on déshabille un enfant. Sauf que dès qu'il libéra ses épaules, il en profita pour y planter ses dents. Il attrapa ses jambes et la collant encore une fois au mur, la souleva et la bloqua, son pubis frottant sur le sien. Elle s'accrocha tout de suite autour de lui. Il commença à jouer des hanches, comme s'il était déjà en elle. Sa main droite allait et venait le long de sa cuisse pendant que la gauche allait s'occuper de ses seins. Il continuait d'embrasser son cou, descendant de plus en plus, et écartant la bretelle de son soutien-gorge avec ses dents.

Il dégagea son sein de sa prison de dentelle et le massa doucement, effleurant la pointe du bout des doigts. Il la sentait durcir sous ses caresses et finit par la pincée fermement. Liza laissa échapper un soupire de contentement. Elle avait enroulé ses bras autour du cou de Roy et luttait pour ne pas planter ses ongles dans ses épaules. A la place, elle serrait les poings pour ne pas crier. Il finit par poser ses lèvres sur l'aréole et la lécher doucement, faisant le tour avec sa langue. Il abandonna sa cuisse un instant pour passer ses mains dans son dos et défaire entièrement son soutien gorge. Il l'envoya rejoindre le reste de leur vêtement avant de reprendre son assaut, cette fois sur les deux seins, un dans sa bouche, l'autre dans sa main, pendant que son autre main descendait sur son ventre à la rencontre d'une autre prison de dentelle. Il glissa ses doigts dessous et commença à jouer au milieu de la mince toison dorée qui précédait son clitoris. Il ne voulait surtout pas y toucher pour le moment et prenait grand soin à le contourner pour l'exciter au maximum. Elle finirait bien par céder…

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir sa réponse. Elle essaya de bouger, basculant son bassin pour obtenir la caresse qu'elle désirait tant. Elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas faire, mais ses hanches semblaient bouger sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, mais refusait de s'avouer vaincue.

Une fois encore elle ferme et prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne pourrait pas continuer indéfiniment. Lui aussi avait envie d'elle, elle le sentait bien. Elle glissa lentement ses mains sur son torse, le frôlant elle-aussi des bouts des doigts et considérant que ses règles n'étaient plus équitables, commença sa descente vers la ceinture de son pantalon. Elle le déboutonna d'une main et passa l'autre directement à l'intérieur, jouant avec lui comme il le faisait avec elle. Elle ne le toucherait directement aux endroits stratégiques que s'il lui donnait ce qu'elle attendait. Et bien sûr, il ne fut pas long à comprendre. Tout ce qu'il avait entrepris jusque là n'avait fait qu'intensifier son désir, si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas lui résister longtemps. Il la laissa reposer ses pieds au sol, pendant qu'elle lui ôtait les restes de ses vêtements et il s'agenouilla pour descendre lentement sa culotte. Il plongea directement dessous, le nez perdu dans le creux de l'aine, sa langue virevoltant à nouveau vers ses lèvres intérieures. Cette fois, il lui donna ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se cambra pour lui offrir un meilleur accès et il lécha avec application l'entrée de son intimité. Elle était encore plus délicieuse que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il se régalait de ses fluides, ne voulant pas en perdre une goutte. Il remonta lentement sa langue vers l'afflux nerveux de son clitoris, et l'entoura de ses doigts pendant qu'il la léchait consciencieusement. Elle ronronnait littéralement de plaisir, passant et repassant sa main dans ses cheveux. Quand elle approcha un peu du paroxysme, il remonta rapidement et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de se poser à nouveau sur sa bouche. Elle gémit de frustration et refusa de lui rendre son baiser.

« Un problème ? » demanda-t-il, frôlant son oreille et mordillant encore une fois le haut de sa nuque.

« Vous avez une petite idée de ce que vous venez de me faire ? » Sa voix trahissait clairement ses sentiments. Elle bouillait d'envie, il l'avait emmenée au bord du précipice et il la laissait haletante, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Alors pour la contenter il répliqua : « Je n'ai rien fais de plus que vous tout à l'heure, mais je suis bon joueur. » Et il se remit à caresser ses lèvres, et introduisit doucement le bout de son doigt. Mais il s'arrêta presque aussitôt.

« Roy !! » Elle grogna de frustration une fois de plus.

« Ce n'est pas exactement sur ce ton que je l'attendais. » Il gardait son sourire confiant, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.

« Je ne suis pas un jouet, alors décide-toi à me faire l'amour, sinon je m'en vais ! » Elle ne plaisantait pas, et il le comprit tout de suite. « Tu résous toujours les problèmes en fuyant ? Je voudrais bien savoir ce que je suis en train de te faire au juste. » Il gardait son sourire mais s'éloigna un peu pour la regarder en entier.

« Tu me rends folle ! » Et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Roy s'approcha à nouveau après avoir enlever son caleçon et remit sa main là où elle était, recommençant ses caresses. Liza grogna à nouveau, mais fut soulagée de le sentir enfoncer ses doigts en elle pour de bon. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et profita de ce qu'il lui offrait. Il appuyait juste là où il fallait et les vagues de plaisirs la submergèrent à nouveau. Une fois encore il s'arrêta juste avant le bon moment. Elle eut un mal fou à ne pas hurler. Mais il l'embrassa et se plaça juste entre ses cuisses.

« Alors, je crois que cette fois j'ai gagné. » Elle ne répondit pas, mais se cambra pour lui donner le meilleur accès. Il remonta à nouveau ses cuisses autour de ses hanches et elle s'accrocha immédiatement. Il s'enfonça à peine et attendit qu'elle se décide.

Liza soupira et finit par avouer : « Très bien, Roy. Mais tu en as autant envie que moi… » Elle lui sourit avant de l'embrasser. Il ne se fit pas prier davantage et glissa rapidement en elle. Elle avait raison sur un point, il en mourrait d'envie. Il commença à bouger en elle, doucement et début, mais elle en voulait toujours plus. Il accéléra la cadence et il obtint très vite les cris qu'il avait espérés. Elle perdait la tête, s'agrippant à lui et l'embrassant férocement. Il la sentit trembler comme un premier orgasme la transportait enfin. La chaleur dans son ventre en était presque douloureuse, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait arrêté. Il continuait d'aller et venir, poussant chaque fois un peu plus fort. Il sentit ses muscles se contracter autour de lui. Ses cuisses le serraient un peu plus fort et son ventre aussi se creusait. Elle se cambrait pour l'engloutir complètement, resserrant ses parois autour de lui. Il sentit lui aussi les vagues de plaisirs s'intensifier, mais il voulait encore tenir. Les tremblements augmentèrent en rythme et en puissance et elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner comme une deuxième salve la parcourrait.

Cette fois Roy n'y tint plus et jouit profondément en elle. La chaleur qui le parcourrait ne suffisait à atténuer les frissons de plaisir que lui donnait cette femme. Aucune autre ne le mettait dans un état pareil. Il resta contre elle, face au mur, et reposa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle fit de même et commença même à lui mordiller le cou puis lui murmura : « Alors on est quitte ? » Roy lui sourit et répondit : « Je crois. Mais pour être honnête, tu n'avais aucune chance. » Il la sentit se crisper et l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne pique un fard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Pour celle-là, j'ai beaucoup donné de ma personne et je dois infiniment remercier mon collocataire pour son active participation. N'allez rien n'imaginer, il m'a juste aidée à trouver des idées sur comment un homme s'y prendrait pour rendre une fille dingue...  
Plus sérieusement, je voulais la mettre en ligne hier, mais j'ai eu plein de boulot ! C'est pénible d'être obligée de bosser au taf !!_

_Bref, j'espère que ca vous motivera un peu, que ca donnera des idées à certains sur comment satisfaire une femme et à certaine sur ce qu'il ne faut surtout jamais faire comme pari idiot ! Mais j'arrête de me meler de la libido des autres et m'en vais de ce pas m'occuper de la mienne... Je suis déchainée, moi !_


	6. Récompense

_Petit message amical à l'attention du lecteur : _

_j'ai remarqué que certains lecteurs n'avaient pas exactement l'âge légal pour lire ce genre de chose. Je vous rappelle, que normalement il faut être majeur pour arriver ici. Toutefois, je ne suis pas votre mère, alors je ne juge pas. Chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, mais vous viendrez pas vous plaindre que vous êtes choqués._

_Accessoirement, le FBI sait que vous êtes ici..._

_Et puis avec un peu de chance, les plus jeunes apprendront peut-être quelque chose…_

_Sinon, sans vouloir jouer les rabats-joie, je me suis posée la question des maladies et de la contraception. Parce que c'est bien tout ce que je raconte, mais les précautions d'usage de la vraie vie n'y sont pas. Donc je vous rappelle à tous, que ceci est une histoire et que dans la réalité, ce genre de comportement entraîne des conséquences parfois ennuyeuses._

_Mais je n'en sais pas assez sur le monde de FMA pour savoir si la pilule existe (même si ça me paraît peut probable) ou s'il y a des MST…_

_Enfin bref, j'arrête là avec mes remarques moralisatrices, mais elles me tenaient à cœur. _

_Pour ceux qui en ont encore le courage, bonne lecture !!_

¤¤¤

**Récompense**

Elle revint dans le bureau avec une tasse thé qu'elle venait de se préparer. La soirée risquait d'être longue. Il faisait presque nuit, tout le monde était rentré maintenant. Et comme toujours elle devait attendre que le colonel ait fini ses dossiers pour rentrer. Certains étaient à rendre pour le lendemain et elle voulait pouvoir les relire avant de les faire passer, histoire d'être sûre qu'il n'avait pas écrit d'énormité.

Et comme toujours, il avait traîné toute le journée et les rapports n'étaient pas fait. Elle s'était absentée une bonne partie de l'après-midi pour ses tests d'aptitude et bien sûr, il avait du en profiter pour rêvasser plutôt que de travailler. Elle soupira en fermant la porte. Il n'était même pas à son poste. Soudain elle sentit une présence derrière elle, et le temps qu'elle se retourne, elle était dans ses bras. Il avait verrouillé la porte après son passage et se collait maintenant à elle, commençant déjà à l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Colonel qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! » Elle essaya de se débattre, mais il la tenait fermement et elle ne pouvait pas bien bouger. En plus sa main droite était prise par sa tasse et elle ne pouvait pas se dégager.

Il lui murmura à l'oreille, tout en continuant à lui mordiller la nuque : « J'ai envie de vous… »

Elle soupira. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour ce genre de révélation. D'un autre coté, c'était tout sauf désagréable. Elle sentait son corps contre le sien, la chaleur se répandant rapidement à travers son uniforme. Ses mains qui couraient autour de sa taille, sur son ventre, s'attaquant déjà à sa veste… Et bien sûr, pendant tout ce temps, il continua d'aller et venir sur son cou, la couvrant de baisers. Elle se sentait fondre. Dans un murmure elle réussit à articuler péniblement : « Colonel… ce n'est… »

Mais il l'interrompit en l'embrassant sur la bouche, ses lèvres se posant doucement sur les siennes pour lui intimer le silence. Il explorait ce nouveau territoire, faisant glisser sa langue rapidement sur la sienne, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qui était en train de ce passer. Elle le sentit la faire un peu bouger et il posa sa tasse sur un coin de son bureau. Puis il lui ôta sa veste et commença à sortir le bas de son t-shirt de son pantalon pour tout de suite passer ses mains dessous.

Comme il l'espérait, elle n'avait pas de soutien-gorge. Elle n'en avait pas remis après sa séance de tir, comme la plupart du temps. Elle avait un équipement spécial pour être dans de bonnes conditions pour utiliser son fusil sans être gênée, mais si tôt l'arme refroidie, elle se débarrassait de tout cet attirail peu confortable.

Il pouvait donc librement profiter de la douceur de sa peau et surtout de la fermeté de ses seins.

Elle réussit à se séparer un peu de lui et essaya de gronder un peu : « Colonel ! »

« Oui, lieutenant ? Un problème ? » Il la regardait avec un air innocent, tout en continuant à laisser ses mains sous son t-shirt, en passant une dans son dos pour la ramener vers lui. Elle soupira et tenta de rester calme. Avec ce qu'il lui faisait à cet instant précis, ce n'était pas évident, mais elle devait rester concentrée.

« Vos dossiers. Vous devez les finir et… » Elle cria. Il ne l'écoutait absolument pas, à la place, il avait soulever son t-shirt et commençait à l'embrasser sur le ventre et remontait lentement vers sa gorge, déplacement le tissu dans un même mouvement. Et bien sûr dès qu'elle mentionna le mot dossier, il s'attaqua directement à son sein droit, mordillant délicatement la pointe durcie par le désir qu'elle ressentait.

Il descendit sa main dans son dos, pour lui plaquer les hanches sur les siennes tendit qu'il revenait vers sa gorge, son cou, puis ses lèvres et enfin son oreille.

« J'ai fini. Mais si vous voulez vérifier, ça ne me pose aucun problème… » Il lui parlait d'une voix suave et tendre et elle avait un mal fou à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Puis réalisant enfin ce qu'il proposait, elle pensait que c'était une bonne occasion de se sortir de cette situation pour le moins délicate.

« Oui… je vais regarder… » Elle se dégagea et remis son haut d'aplomb. Elle fut un peu surprise de voir qu'il la laissa faire aussi facilement. Peut-être avait-il réellement fini et qu'il comptait recommencer une fois qu'elle aurait tout relu… Mais au moins elle gagnait du temps. Elle arriverait peut-être à se calmer, et lui aussi.

Elle passa de l'autre coté du bureau et commença à prendre le premier rapport de la pile.

Elle avait une position parfaite, légèrement penchée en avant, les jambes bien tendues, mettant parfaitement en valeur les plus belles fesses de l'armée.

Il se mit alors derrière elle, et sans la déranger, poussa la chaise, sa cala confortablement contre elle, passa ses mains autour de son ventre et décida de défaire la ceinture de son pantalon.

Elle fut un peu surprise de le sentir contre elle et voulut objecter mais elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

« Colonel, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ? »

Il sourit et continua se qu'il avait commencé. « Vous ne deviez pas relire les dossiers, lieutenant ? »

« Si, mais, ça ne répond pas à ma question. » Elle réalisa rapidement qu'il avait réussi à déboutonner son pantalon et qu'il le faisait maintenant glisser le long de ses hanches, pour ne la laisser qu'en culotte. Il entreprit de défaire ses chaussures mais répondit tout de même :

« Je finis ce que j'ai commencé tout à l'heure. Mais comme je ne veux pas vous mettre en retard, je vous laisse relire les dossiers. Levez le pied. » Elle fit ce qui lui était demandé sans réfléchir. Il n'allait quand même pas… Pas ici, sur son bureau. Pas comme ça, alors qu'elle corrigeait ses rapports ?!

Et pourtant, elle venait de se faire enlever la première bottine, et par la même occasion, elle était sortie à moitié de son pantalon. Il recommença la même chose avec l'autre jambe et elle se retrouvait bien en culotte dans le bureau de son supérieur, en train de relire ses papiers.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ce n'était pas désagréable pour le moment, et elle pouvait avancer de son coté.

Malheureusement, le colonel n'avait l'intention de rester gentil. Une fois son lieutenant à moitié déshabillée, il reprit où il s'était arrêté et l'embrassa à nouveau. Sauf que le terrain était différent cette fois. Il était à genoux derrière elle, caressant ses jambes, remontant le long de ses cuisses, ponctuant son parcours de baisers brûlants. Elle frémit quand il posa ses lèvres sur l'élastique de sa culotte, remontant de ses fesses vers ses hanches, les prenant à pleines mains pour l'attirer à lui. Elle avait à peine fini le premier dossier quand il décida de lui enlever ce qui restait. Il se redressa, se pencha pour à nouveau l'embrasser dans le cou, puis fit descendre ses mains de ses épaules à ses seins, puis son ventre, contourna ses bras, pour ne pas lui faire perdre son appui et se glissa à nouveau sous l'élastique afin de la débarrasser de ce sous-vêtement encombrant. Elle frissonna en sentant ses doigts avancer de plus en plus bas vers son pubis, jouer dans ses poils avant d'aller frôler ses lèvres. Difficile de nier maintenant qu'elle en avait envie. Elle était trempée. Ce qui se voyait déjà à travers le fin tissu de sa culotte, mais qui en contact direct ne laissant pas la place au moindre doute.

Elle essaya de rester concentrée sur sa lecture, mais elle ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant ses doigts contre elle. Pourtant ils l'effleuraient à peine. Elle voulait se cambrer, lui donner un meilleur accès, mais elle devait aussi relire ses fichus dossiers. Alors elle opta pour le compromis. Elle s'appuya sur un coude afin de prendre une position plus confortable. Elle lui tendait complètement les fesses, mais resta suffisamment en hauteur pour pouvoir continuer ses corrections.

Finalement ce n'était pas déplaisant de travailler comme ça.

Il fit glisser sa culotte le long de ses hanches, mordillant au passage la zone fraîchement découverte et ne mit pas longtemps à lui faire atteindre le sol. Elle leva les pieds spontanément, sans même qu'il ait besoin de demander. Ce qui lui plut énormément. De même qu'il adorait la nouvelle position qu'elle lui offrait, encore plus cambrée en arrière. Il risquait de ne pas résister longtemps, c'était la seule ombre à son tableau.

Il lui écarta un peu les jambes pour pouvoir remonter plus facilement sur la face intérieure de ses cuisses et l'embrasser sans problème. Il laissa ses doigts s'aventurer à nouveau au plus haut, glissant sur ses lèvres, vers son clitoris et une fois de plus, elle frissonna. Mais elle ne fit aucun bruit ni commentaire. Elle se laissa faire complètement offerte à tous ses désirs.

La chaleur dans son ventre devenait de plus en plus difficile à contrôler, mais elle avait décidé de rester concentrée et était même arrivée à son troisième rapport. Et pour le moment en plus, elle n'avait pas trouvé de faute, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait bien travaillé de façon à être sûr qu'elle ne lui dirait pas non. Elle sourit, se prenant à espérer qu'il en ait envie plus souvent.

Non pas pour qu'il lui fasse l'amour tous les soirs, bien que l'idée soit plaisante, mais pour qu'il se mette enfin à travailler sérieusement.

Elle adorait sentir ses mains sur ses cuisses, courir vers ses fesses puis redescendre entre ses jambes. Il savait y faire pour exciter une femme…

Il se décida enfin à rester un peu en place, se concentrant sur la zone de chair la plus sensible, laissant ses doigts aller et venir, mais refusant de rentrer pour le moment. Il voulait la provoquer ; voir combien de temps elle pourrait tenir à ce petit jeu. Il aidait même un peu ses doigts en approchant ses lèvres, embrassant doucement la chair si fine du haut de la cuisse, juste sous la fesse. Mais elle tenait bon. Continuant inlassablement sa lecture. Pourtant, il sentait bien les palpitations dans ses jambes, ses hanches qui roulaient toutes seules au rythme de ses mains. Mais elle ne disait rien. Elle ne laissait même pas échapper un soupire. Il trouvait ça frustrant. Alors il se redressa une fois de plus et se pencha vers elle pour demander :

« Ca ne vous plait pas ? Je vous trouve bien silencieuse… » Elle sentit l'hésitation dans sa voix et en fut amusée.

« Au contraire. Vous faites de l'excellent travail. Je n'ai pas trouvé une seule faute jusqu'à maintenant. Il faudra faire ça plus souvent… » Puis comme il avait laissé sa main à l'endroit stratégique, elle recula un peu et sentit ses doigts appuyer juste à l'entrée de son entre-jambe, la faisant frissonner violemment. Il sourit.

« Je peux être consciencieux, le tout est d'avoir la bonne motivation… » Et il enfonça son doigt lentement en elle. Son soupir fut certes silencieux, mais il était assez près d'elle pour l'entendre et la voir fermer les yeux de plaisir. Il bougea doucement en elle, insistant sur une zone particulière à l'avant où il avait remarqué qu'elle tremblait dès qu'il l'effleurait.

Cette fois, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus rien corriger. Elle se laissa aller aux vagues de plaisirs qui provenaient de son ventre, se cambrant sous les doigts de son colonel.

« Je suis prête à beaucoup de choses, monsieur, pour que vous travailliez enfin correctement… » Il sourit, et utilisa sa main pour déboutonner son propre pantalon. Il répondit calmement :

« J'ai toujours su, lieutenant, que vous étiez le genre de femme à vous sacrifier pour les autres. » Puis il retira ses doigts, la laissant haletante quelques secondes.

« Je vous aiderai autant que je le pourrai pour que vous atteignez votre but, colonel. » Elle se retourna pour lui sourire et il se glissa en elle. Il attrapa ses hanches pour s'enfoncer le plus loin possible et elle dut se mordre la main pour ne pas crier. Il la remplissait parfaitement, comblant le vide qu'avait laissé ses doigts. Il allait et venait, doucement au début, mais il ne put s'empêcher bien longtemps d'accélérer la cadence. Elle était encore plus douce et étroite que ce qu'il avait espéré. Très vite, il la sentit se resserrer autour de lui, provoquant d'immenses vagues de plaisir qui se répandait dans tout son corps. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Mais il ferait de son mieux. Elle devait en profiter elle-aussi.

Elle était complètement dépassée, incapable de penser à autre chose que la délicieuse sensation qu'il lui procurait. Chaque poussée était plus intense que la précédente et elle sentit l'orgasme arriver, violent et incontrôlable. Elle essaya de se calmer, mais il l'encouragea à ne pas le faire en se penchant sur elle, glissant à nouveau ses doigts autour de son clitoris pour amplifier la plaisir.

Alors elle cria. Elle contracta son ventre plusieurs fois, le faisant jouir presque immédiatement après elle. Il n'avait même pas pu se retirer et se libéra en elle. Il prit appui sur le bureau pour ne pas lui tomber dessus et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Elle tourna la tête et sourit, visiblement contente. Elle posa son deuxième coude à coté des dossiers, mit sa joue sur son poing et continuait de le regarder.

Il était encore plus mignon maintenant, les cheveux en batailles et le rose aux joues. Il lui souriait timidement, comme s'il réalisait enfin ce qu'il venait de faire. Puis il la prit dans ses bras et l'aida à se redresser. Il la tenait contre lui, toujours en elle, et il posa ses mains sur son ventre pour resserrer son étreinte.

« Alors, j'ai bien travaillé ? » demanda-t-il avec l'air le plus naturel du monde.

Elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire et répondit : « Pour vos rapports, je n'ai rien à redire. Ce que j'ai pu relire sont parfait. »

Il fut légèrement surpris par cette remarque et ajouta, un peu gêné : « Et… pour le reste ? »

Elle se retourna, brisant leur lien intime, mais restant dans ses bras et répliqua : « Je crois qu'on a du m'entendre de l'autre coté de la frontière… » Elle rougit un peu et il l'embrassa, ravi par ce commentaire.

Elle finit par se dégager un peu et demanda : « Et je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ? » Alors il prit son air de petit garçon sage et dit : « J'ai bien travaillé, alors j'avais droit à une récompense, non ? » Elle sembla réfléchir à cette remarque puis se libéra complètement et se rhabilla. Il fit de même, sans la quitter des yeux. Elle était vraiment belle, même avec son uniforme pour lui couvrir les jambes. Elle se recoiffa un peu et rangea les dossiers éparpillés sur le bureau. Elle garda la tête baissée et murmura : « J'espère que ça vous arrivera plus souvent de faire votre travail aussi consciencieusement. C'est tout de même plus agréable comme ça. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et rougit. Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa.

« Si j'ai droit à une récompense à chaque fois, je veux bien faire ça tous les jours. »

Elle sourit et demanda : « Et quel genre de récompense dois-je vous donner, colonel ? »

Il glissa ses mains de son dos vers ses fesses, qu'il attrapa fermement et répondit : « Je vous fais confiance, lieutenant, vous êtes une femme imaginative, et vous ne m'avez jamais déçu. »

« Alors je vais y réfléchir… » Et elle l'embrassa à nouveau.


	7. Choix des mots

**Choix des mots**

La mission avait été particulièrement éprouvante et tout le monde était bien content de pouvoir rentrer. De tous, Liza et Jean étaient les plus mal en point. Ils avaient couvert les autres et s'étaient retrouvés en plein sur la ligne de front. Le colonel n'était pas en forme non plus. Il s'était fait tremper dès le départ et comme toujours Hawkeye l'avait empêché de faire quoi que ce soit, lui rappelant combien il était inutile sous la pluie.

Les autres n'avaient pas arrêté de le charrier sur tout le trajet du retour, le traitant d'impuissant pour reprendre les termes si chers à leur premier lieutenant. Et bien sûr ce n'était guère au goût du Flame Alchemist d'être ainsi remis en question. Surtout quand on s'attaquait à sa virilité. Car même si ce n'était pas exactement le propos et qu'elle n'avait plus employé ce mot depuis l'incident avec Scar, les autres ne l'avaient pas oublié et le remettaient sur le tapis à la première occasion. Ce qui faisait doucement sourire la jolie blonde.

Du coup, le colonel était d'une humeur de chien et voulut renvoyer tout le monde, ne pensant qu'à la bouteille de Scotch qui l'attendait tranquillement dans son bureau, mais Liza ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Elle connaissait suffisamment son supérieur pour savoir comment il allait passer la soirée s'il restait seul. Alors une fois de plus, elle lui rappela qu'il avait des papiers à signer qui ne pouvait pas attendre.

D'où les sortait-elle, ces maudis rapports ? Personne ne le savait, mais comme elle se proposait gentiment pour rester à surveiller le travail de leur chef, les autres n'eurent pas d'état d'âme à rentrer.

Arrivée dans le bureau, elle tendit une pile de dossiers à son supérieur, et s'excusa pour aller prendre une douche. Elle ne pouvait rester dans cet état, couverte de boue et son uniforme détrempé. Elle l'avertit tout de même qu'elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps, donc que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il tente quoi que ce soit.

La journée était finie, donc les lavabos étaient déserts. Elle fit couler l'eau avant de se déshabiller tranquillement pour ne pas geler. Elle connaissait la tuyauterie de l'armée, et il fallait toujours dix minutes avant d'avoir de l'eau chaude. Elle se démêla consciencieusement les cheveux et finit par rentrer dans la cabine.

L'eau n'était pas encore très chaude, mais au moins, elle n'était pas glacée. Elle s'activa, frottant nerveusement sa peau, comme pour en éliminer toute trace de cette journée. La boue n'était passée à travers son uniforme, mais elle avait l'impression que l'odeur des combat la collait. Une fois bien rougie par ses ablutions, elle se retourna vers le mur et fit coulé l'eau directement sur son visage, se mouillant les cheveux par la même occasion. Elle était tellement dans son monde, profitant maintenant de la chaleur ambiante et du plaisir du shampooing qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte des lavabos s'ouvrir. Et comme elle tournait le dos à l'entrée, elle ne vit pas non plus la personne s'approcher et se déshabiller derrière elle.

Elle ne réalisa qu'elle n'était plus seule que quand deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de son ventre, la faisant bondir. Elle avait de la mousse plein les yeux et ne put pas tout de suite voir à qui elle avait à faire, mais comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un homme et que manifestement il ne voulait pas seulement lui frotter le dos. Son cœur s'emballa, elle était seule, sans défense et il l'avait déjà attrapée. Les chances de s'en sortir indemne étaient minces. Elle s'en voulut de sa propre négligence. Jamais elle n'aurait du venir ici seule, sans personne pour vérifier la porte. Pourtant, elle était sûre d'avoir mis le verrou. Et personne ne savait qu'elle était là…

Sentant la panique envahir sa prisonnière, l'intrus lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, lieutenant… »

Elle connaissait cette voix. Mais que faisait-il ici, sous la douche avec elle ? Il aurait du être en train de signer ses dossiers dans son bureau, pas ici, seul avec elle, et nu en plus !! Son cœur s'emballa de plus belle.

« Colonel, qu'est-ce que… » Question idiote. Ce qu'il faisait était relativement clair. Il passait ses mains sur son ventre, remontant le long de ses flans, de son dos et dégagea une mèche de cheveux, collée par l'humidité et commença à lui mordiller le cou. Elle frissonna et continua :

« Colonel, comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? »

Il se décolla à peine de sa nuque pour répondre.

« Voyons, lieutenant, par où voulez-vous que je sois passé ? Par la porte, comme tout le monde ! » Et il reprit la course de ses baisers, descendant lentement vers l'épaule.

Elle essayait de rester calme et rationnelle. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. Elle devait rêver, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Pourtant, la sensation était vraiment réelle. Elle sentait parfaitement sa main gauche sur son bras, la droite, se glissant sous son sein, le soupesant tranquillement… Il lui fallait une explication. Jamais il n'avait fait particulièrement attention à elle, alors que se passait-il aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ici ? Ce n'était pas des plus discrets, ni des plus pratiques… Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour s'éclaircir les idées, tendit qu'il commençait à malmener son sein en douceur.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous… enfin, il y a une raison précise… »

Elle le sentit sourire contre son omoplate.

« Ca me semblait clair… »

Liza fut étonnée par la rapidité avec laquelle il avançait. Sa main gauche se posait déjà sur sa hanche et continuait à descendre vers l'aine. Elle poussa un cri de surprise quand il s'avança entre ses jambes, se plaquant un peu plus dans son dos, au cas où elle n'aurait pas senti combien il en avait envie. Elle toussota et dit d'une voix tremblante :

« Je pensais… pourquoi maintenant… Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur… moment… ? » Difficile de rester concentrée avec ce qu'il lui faisait. Elle était sûre qu'elle aurait des marques. Il mordait de plus en fort dans son cou, laissant des traces de dents et de sucions sur toute la longueur de sa jugulaire.

« Je voulais vous montrer que, contrairement à ce que vous prétendiez, l'humidité ne me rend pas impuissant… »

Elle se sentit rougir. Elle avait parfaitement senti qu'effectivement, il était tout sauf impuissant. C'était on en peut plus clair. Et en plus, elle ne l'avait jamais employé dans ce sens-là. Elle essaya de se justifier, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'écouter ses arguments. Elle voulait se dégager, se libérer de ses mains qui s'aventuraient un peu trop à son goût. Beaucoup trop en fait. Il n'avait pas à être ici avec elle. Il n'avait pas à lui faire ça, elle n'était pas une de ses conquêtes d'un soir. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille qui couche avec un homme simplement parce qu'il le lui propose gentiment, qu'il est très mignon, qu'il la connaît depuis des années, qu'il lui plait, qu'il est horriblement doué et attentif à chaque partie de son corps, qu'il…

« Stop ! » Elle avait crié, surtout pour arrêter le cours de ses pensées, mais ça personne ne pouvait le deviner. Il y était peut-être allé un peu fort. Ou trop vite. Certes, il avait horriblement envie d'elle, c'en était même douloureux, mais il n'avait pas le droit de la brusquer. Il se calma un peu et demanda dans un murmure, toujours collé à son oreille.

« Je ne vous plais pas ? » Il semblait peu inquiet, comme si cette idée ne l'avait jamais vraiment effleuré. Une révélation, en quelque sorte.

Liza frissonna et s'appuya sur son épaule. Elle était en plein conflit intérieur. C'était peut-être sa seule occasion, alors pourquoi la laisser passer ? D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à céder aussi facilement, ce n'était pas son genre.

« Ce n'est pas ça… Mais je trouve cette situation un peu soudaine. »

Il sourit. Il ne s'était pas trompé, elle partageait bien ses sentiments. Il recommença à la caresser, plus doucement cette fois, découvrant son corps du bout des doigts. Sa peau était douce, et avec la mousse et l'eau, elle était encore plus agréable à toucher. Il dessinait sans cesse sur son ventre, cartographiant mentalement chaque courbe, apprenant la forme de son bassin. Il adorait la fossette qu'elle avait au creux des hanches, juste au-dessus de l'aine. Mais tout en continuant son exploration, il demanda : « Quel le problème alors ? Nous sommes tous les deux adultes, vous me plaisez, je vous plais, il n'y a rien de plus naturel… »

Il remonta une de ses mains vers son visage, ne détachant jamais ses doigts de sa peau, et lui tourna la tête vers lui. Il se pencha lentement et commença à lui embrasser la joue et se dirigeait vers ses lèvres quand elle se redressa.

« Je… Je ne suis pas comme ça ! » Et à nouveau, elle essaya de se dégager de son étreinte. Elle se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas quelle idée vous vous faites de moi, mais je ne suis pas ce genre de filles. » Elle tremblait. Un mélange de honte et de colère. Il aurait même juré qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il était stupéfait par un tel revirement de situation.

« Et de quel genre de filles parlez-vous ? » Il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il était sûr qu'elle en avait envie. Ce n'était pas du tout supposé se passer de cette manière et ça commençait à l'agacer.

Elle secoua la tête et ferma les yeux pour se calmer.

« Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler. Ces filles que vous ramenez chez vous pour un soir et dont vous ne connaissez même pas le nom. Ces filles avec qui vous couchez pour passé le temps. Ces filles qui… »

Il l'embrassa. Férocement. Il mettait dans son baiser tout ce qu'il ressentait depuis des années. Tout le désir qu'il avait occulté, réfréné, tenté laborieusement d'oublier avec les autres ressortait maintenant. Il la voulait plus que tout. Et elle lui rendit son baiser. Pour lui, ce fut le signal.

Il agrippa ses cuisses, les écarta en la soulevant et la plaqua contre le mur de la douche. Il était en position, juste à l'entrée, mais se retint tant bien que mal de la pénétrer. Pas son accord. Même s'il était clair qu'elle en avait envie, il ne la toucherait pas plus sans qu'elle le lui demande.

Elle s'était laissé faire. Son corps réclamait clairement des choses que sa tête refusait.

Il fit par quitter ses lèvres à regrets pour reprendre son souffle. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle gémit piteusement. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux à son tour, posant son front sur le sien.

« Jamais je ne t'ai pris pour une de ces filles. Je ne peux pas nier que j'ai envie de toi, mais je ne te forcerai pas, Liza. Si vraiment l'idée de faire l'amour avec moi te dégoûte, on arrête là. »

« Ce n'est pas ça… » Elle soupira. Comment était-elle supposée se concentrer et réfléchir avec l'homme qu'elle aimait entre ses jambes, complètement nu, et sur le point de lui faire ce que son corps réclamait depuis des années ?

Elle évitait son regard, mais d'un autre coté, elle n'avait en face d'elle que ses yeux ou son torse parfait, musclé comme il fallait, et plus bas, la preuve qu'il n'était définitivement pas impuissant. Difficile de savoir où poser les yeux, il valait mieux les fermer. « Roy, repose-moi. » Elle parla dans un souffle, essayant une fois de plus de se concentrer.

Il se figea. Alors c'était fini, elle se refusait à lui ? Il devait s'en assurer.

« Tu ne veux pas de moi ? »

Elle soupira une fois de plus. Il commençait à être pénible à ne pas vouloir comprendre.

« Mais non, mais enfin, on ne peut pas… Pas comme ça… Je… Tu m'empêches de réfléchir !! »

Il sourit et recommença à l'embrasser. Et une fois de plus elle répondit, entrouvrant les lèvres, le laissant découvrir sa bouche avec sa langue puis mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Son bassin se cambrait de plus en plus, venant à la rencontre du sien. Son comportement ne collait pas du tout à son discours, et il le lui fit remarquer.

Elle rougit. Elle était incapable de se contrôler. Elle avait envie de lui, de sa peau contre la sienne, de ses lèvres sur son cou, des ses doigts qui la caressent. Elle se résigna, sourit timidement et l'embrassa. Puisqu'il était là, autant en profiter. Elle avait les mains libres et elle pouvait le toucher autant qu'elle le souhaitait. Elle parcourait son torse, ses épaules, soulignant chaque muscle, plantant ses ongles dans son dos quand il ré-attaqua son sein. Il ne pouvait pas tellement la caresser, ses mains étant bloquées pour la garder en position, mais il avait pu en dégager une, en plaquant son bassin contre le sien pour la faire tenir.

Elle ne se lassait pas de ses démonstrations de tendresse, mais elle voulait tout de même le sentir en elle. Surtout dans cette position, où il l'excitait tout particulièrement, en restant si près de l'entrée. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus avoir l'air de se plaindre, donc elle demanda simplement :

« Roy, tu attends quoi maintenant ? »

Il parut surpris par cette question et lui sourit, avec un air innocent : « Que tu me demandes de te faire l'amour. »

Liza ne put se retenir de rire. « Mais je croyais que c'était clair… »

Il descendit sa main entre ses jambes à nouveau, et constata qu'effectivement, elle en avait très envie. L'humidité n'avait rien à voir avec la douche. Il massa doucement son clitoris, la faisant gémir de plaisir, mais se retint de tout mouvement du bassin.

« Alors ? » finit-elle par demander, tentant d'être le plus calme possible. Il lui sourit avant de l'embrasser.

« Alors quoi ? »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait le dernier mot, même dans un moment pareil ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas le supplier ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? Que je me mette à genoux ? » Il haussa les sourcils et répondit tranquillement : « Idée intéressante. Je la garde pour la prochaine fois. Pour le moment j'attends simplement que tu me dises ce que tu veux. » Elle parut surprise par sa réponse. Déjà il suggérait qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois, un bon point. Mais ensuite, la réponse était évidente ! La chaleur montait dans son ventre, et elle n'allait pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps.

« Ordonne et j'obéirai princesse ! » Lui dit-il en continuant de lui mordiller le cou. Et bien sûr, sa main n'avait pas quitté sa position stratégique, maltraitant en douceur le petit bouton de chair entre ses jambes. Elle devenait folle et lui continuait de s'amuser comme si de rien était ! Princesse ?! Mais quel surnom ridicule… Elle se mordit les lèvres en sentant les premières vagues de plaisirs arriver.

« Prends-moi… » C'était un murmure à peine audible, mais il avait parfaitement compris. Pourtant il voulait l'entendre encore. Il se colla un peu plus à elle : « Comment ? »

Elle grogna et gémit tout à la fois. Elle avait tellement envie de lui…

« Roy, prends-moi, maintenant ! » Cette fois elle avait parlé normalement et distinctement, avec même un soupçon d'agacement dans la voix . Il l'embrassa et répondit simplement : « Avec plaisir. »

Il s'enfonça enfin en elle, se mordant l'intérieur des lèvres pour se contrôler. Liza ,elle ne put empêcher un soupire de plaisir de franchir ses lèvres. C'était encore mieux que ce dont elle avait rêvé. Mais dès qu'il fut enfin en elle, il s'arrêta, ne bougeant plus. Au début, elle crut qu'il essayait de garder son calme, mais le temps passant, elle comprit qu'il continuait son petit jeu. Il continuait ses baisers sur sa gorge, remontant de temps à autre vers ses lèvres. Il la tenait avec son bassin plaqué contre son ventre, ses deux mains étaient donc libres de la caresser. Il en laissait une entre ses jambes et l'autre parcourrait son corps. Elle avait fini par enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, et il semblait prendre un grand plaisir à explorer ses cuisses.

Elle finit par grogner à nouveau et réclama un peu de mouvement. Alors il accepta enfin de faire les choses normalement et s'activa en elle. Doucement au début, puis il trouva un rythme qui semblait lui convenir à merveille. Elle ronronnait presque. Il allait et venait en elle, et elle ne se décrochait plus de ses lèvres, lui faisait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait en tatouant ses sensations avec ses ongles sur ses épaules. Les poussées devenaient plus longues et plus rapides. Il accélérait inlassablement la cadence. Elle finit par se détacher, ne pouvant plus retenir ses cris. Les spasmes avaient commencé dans son ventre, la chaleur se diffusait dans tout son corps, et les contractions ne s'arrêtaient pas. Roy en profitait également. Elle se resserrait de plus en plus autour de lui, et il se sentait lui aussi atteindre le point critique. Il l'embrassa pour étouffer un peu son cri, elle trembla et frissonna longtemps et il fut submergé à son tour.

Il leur fallut un moment pour reprendre leurs esprits et leur souffle, mais ils étaient tous les deux ravis.

Liza posa un pied à terre et finit par se détacher complètement. Elle commençait à avoir froid, à rester sous l'eau. Roy la prit dans ses bras et lui frotta le dos pour la réchauffer un peu. Puis elle retrouva un peu d'aplomb et referma les robinets. Elle sortit la première et s'enroula dans sa serviette. Roy la suivit et se sécha également. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il la trouvait radieuse et quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne devait pas y être totalement étranger. Ils se rhabillèrent en silence, mais quand elle voulut se recoiffer, il l'attrapa par derrière et lui prit sa barrette.

« Elle va rouiller si tu la remets maintenant. Attends que tes cheveux soient secs. » Puis il écarta une mèche de cheveux et lui posa un baiser dans le cou. Il adorait l'avoir contre lui.

Elle se retourna, tout en restant dans ses bras et demanda : « Depuis quand tu es expert en barrette ? » Elle avait un sourire malicieux qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années et il eut du mal à ne pas l'embrasser une fois de plus.

« Je n'y connais rien, mais je déteste l'eau, je te le rappelle. Ca abîme tout et en plus ça me rend même complètement inefficace. »

« Inefficace ? T'es sûr… Il me semblait que le terme exact était… » Il l'embrassa avant qu'elle ait pu finir sa phrase.

« Tu veux encore une preuve ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle. Elle parut réfléchir et répondit tranquillement : « Et bien, s'il se met à pleuvoir, alors je serai curieuse de voir ce que ça donne… »

« A ton service, princesse. Mais il faudrait aussi comparer avec un jour de temps de sec... »

Elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire avant de lui murmurer : « Avec plaisir. »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok les chéris j'espère que ça vous a plu, parce qu'on se rapproche dangereusement de la fin. J'aime bien ce concept, mais j'ai l'impression de commencer à me répéter. Je trouve que tout ça manque cruellement d'originalité et comme je n'ai pas envie de harceler mon entourage pour avoir une nouvelle source d'inspiration, je ne suis pas sûre de faire encore beaucoup de chapitres. Pour celle-ci je me suis servie d'une super histoire de Cagalli-chan sur livejournal (le lien est dispo sur son profil).Les autres idées que j'ai me paraissent un peu trop pour un site comme celui-ci. Il paraît qu'il ne faut pas être trop explicite dans le contenu… Et je ne voudrais pas passer pour une obsédée. Donc à moins que je ne sois touchée par la grâce, il ne devrait pas y avoir plus d'un ou deux chapitres supplémentaires._


	8. Garde de nuit

_Attention, celle-ci est particulière. Je n'ai pas trouvé de site près à supporter ma prose dépravée. Du coup, je l'ai passablement édulcorée par rapport à l'idée première. Je ne suis pas là pour écrire un scénario de film porno, mais le thème abordé est relativement explicite… J'espère ne choquer personne, mais d'un autre coté vous êtes prévenus. C'est moins romantique que les autres, sans être vraiment vulgaire, je crois que c'est plus sexuel… J'en ai quelques autres en réserves dans le genre, donc si ça va à tout le monde, je les mettrai après. Quand j'aurai le temps de les écrire bien sûr._

_Voilà bonne lecture !_

**Garde de nuit**

Elle avait été de garde toute la nuit et sur le coup des trois heures, elle était allée s'allonger. Elle s'était endormie rapidement, mais malheureusement pas pour très longtemps. Les premières lueurs du matin l'avaient réveillée, la laissant avec une drôle de sensation. Elle n'était pas tellement fatiguée, elle se sentait plutôt... agitée. Quelque chose la gênait. Comme une démangeaison, une irritation, une brûlure. Une envie irrépressible d'aller... Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille. Pas ici, à coté du bureau. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui prenne maintenant ? Plus elle essayait de penser à autre chose plus la sensation devenait envahissante. Elle sentait son ventre devenir de plus en plus chaud, et les palpitations s'accéléraient, comme si son cœur était descendu de cinquante centimètres vers le bas. Chaque mouvement ne faisait qu'augmenter son envie.

Elle soupira. Ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit. D'un autre coté, il était encore tôt, et personne n'arriverait avant une bonne heure... Peut-être que si elle laissait juste un petit peu de leste ça se calmerait.

Lentement, elle déboutonna son pantalon, descendit la fermeture et passa ses doigts sur son pubis, en restant à l'extérieur de sa culotte. Pas question d'en faire plus. Elle dégagea un peu ses hanches de leur prison de tissu pour trouver une meilleure position et éviter le frottement de la couture, mais rien n'y faisait. L'envie était là et ne semblait pas prête à diminuer. Elle se concentrait sur sa respiration, frôlant doucement son clitoris à travers le coton, espérant trouver un peu de satisfaction, suffisamment pour se calmer. Mais cette approche eut exactement l'effet inverse à celui souhaiter. Ca ne faisait que l'exciter encore davantage. Elle jurait intérieurement de ne pas réussir à se maîtriser. Sa dernière aventure commençait à dater, mais elle ne pouvait pas être en manque à ce point-là ! Et quand bien même. Elle était dans la salle de repos de l'armée, pas dans son lit, tranquille. Mais peut-être qu'en fait c'était ça. Chez elle, elle aurait pu faire ce qu'elle voulait, s'amuser tranquillement ou prendre une douche pour se calmer, alors qu'ici, elle était coincée et ça ne faisait qu'intensifier son désir.

Et si jamais quelqu'un la surprenait, tant pis. Elle avait besoin ce ça. Elle ne tiendrait pas la journée sinon. Et avec un peu de chance, elle ne serait pas dérangée. Ou le malheureux importun pourrait l'aider... Elle rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle imaginait. Bien sûr, elle ne pensait à personne en particulier, mais elle aurait tout de même sa préférence. Encore que de tous ce soit le plus improbable, il était toujours en retard, alors aucune chance qu'il vienne la soulager... En plus, dans son état actuel, elle ne ferait pas la difficile.

Son flot de pensées l'avait distraite un instant, mais ses doigts, eux, n'avaient pas perdu leur cible. Elle ne s'était même rendu compte qu'elle avait rejeté les draps pour s'installer plus confortablement, son pantalon descendu aux genoux et sa main qui travaillait consciencieusement en cercles réguliers autour des zones sensibles. N'y tenant plus, elle alla au contact direct, pinçant doucement son clitoris entre l'index et le majeur, elle se caressait lentement. La tension commençait à diminuer, remplacée progressivement par le plaisir qu'elle se procurait. Mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant. Son autre main remonta sur son ventre, entraînant son t-shirt avec elle. Elle s'arrêta sur un sein, qu'elle sentait gonflé et durci par le désir. Elle se massa doucement, tendit que sa main gauche continuait sa descende au plus profond de son intimité. Elle jouait avec ses lèvres, hésitant encore un peu. D'un autre coté, elle en mourrait d'envie, et il serait difficile de s'interrompre en si bon chemin. Elle se mordit les doigts pour ne pas faire de bruit et glissa lentement dans l'ouverture.

Délicatement elle s'enfonça, cherchant le point stratégique, là où tout se déclenche, mais elle semblait impuissante à se satisfaire seule. Elle fouillait, tout en se retenant de gémir, frottant toujours son clitoris à chaque passage, mais son index était trop court, elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle essaya de mettre un deuxième doigt, qui se faufila facilement en elle, mais rien n'y changeait. Elle ne faisait que s'exciter d'avantage. La frustration devenait de plus en plus forte. Elle commençait à sentir le plaisir se dissoudre petit à petit, remplacer par une douleur sourde. La brûlure de désir remplacée par une brûlure plus terre à terre de surchauffe par frottement intensif. Elle jurait intérieurement. Sa main était engluée par ses propres sucs, et elle ne savait même pas où l'essuyer. Tout ça pour rien. Elle ne voulait pas laisser de traces de ce qu'elle venait de faire, et devait éviter les draps, mais d'un autre coté, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir un mouchoir. Ou si, mais dans la poche de sa veste, sur la chaise, de l'autre coté de la pièce...

Elle soupira de frustration, laissa sa main reposer calmement sur son pubis, jouant au milieu des boucles blondes. Elle se calma un peu et recommença une deuxième fois à se caresser, plus doucement, se concentrant sur les sensations pour trouver ce qui n'allait pas. Ses doigts trouvèrent naturellement leur chemin en elle, et commencèrent à aller et venir à un rythme plus lent, lui procurant enfin le plaisir qu'elle attendait. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement et accéléra la cadence. Elle ferma les yeux, restant uniquement à l'écoute de ce que son corps lui disait, oubliant complètement le reste du monde.

Pour une fois, il était arrivé tôt. Il savait qu'elle était de garde et qu'elle détestait ça. Il savait aussi qu'elle serait épuisée toute la journée, donc qu'il devrait se tenir à carreau. Pour l'amadouer, il avait prévu de lui apporter son café et il s'était donc dirigé tout naturellement vers la salle de repos dès son arrivée dans le bureau. Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait à y trouver un spectacle pareil.

La surprise passée, il resta à la contempler, captivé par l'application qu'elle mettait dans son travail. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que son lieutenant était consciencieuse dans tous les domaines, professionnels comme personnels.

Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de l'épier de cette façon, mais il ne voulait pas la déranger, se doutant qu'elle n'apprécierait pas forcément d'être interrompue, ou simplement surprise dans ce genre d'activité. En plus, il devait avouer qu'il était incapable de bouger ou de regarder ailleurs. Elle était terriblement belle et sexy, les cheveux en batailles, le rose aux joues, et sa main, occupée manifestement à lui procurer un plaisir qui ne voulait pas venir. Il faillit intervenir une première fois quand il la vit incapable d'obtenir ce qu'elle cherchait, mais elle retrouva son calme et reprit où elle s'était arrêtée. Il était fasciné.

Sa respiration s'accélérait et elle gémissait faiblement, mais elle sentait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas seule. Elle avait beau s'appliquer, caresser où il fallait, appuyer aux endroits stratégiques, rien n'y faisait. Elle trouvait bien du plaisir mais rien d'extraordinaire. Juste de quoi calmer le braisier dévorant son entre-jambe. Elle voulait jouir, mais en était incapable.

La voyant ainsi désœuvrée, il décida d'intervenir. Elle n'était pas armée, donc il avait ses chances. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, concentrée sur les sensations dans son ventre et elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle n'était plus seule. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée qu'elle était observée depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle ne comprit la situation que quand elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne, l'écarter doucement de sa position pour prendre la place.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda, terrifiée, en direction de son supérieur qui lui souriait. Elle rougit, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Il porta sa main souillée à ses lèvres, léchant les sucs avec délices et enfonçant ses doigts habiles au plus profond de son ventre.

« Vous auriez du me demander de l'aide, lieutenant, je suis toujours ravi de pouvoir donner un coup de main. »

Elle se cambra immédiatement, répondant enfin aux stimuli. En un instant il lui procura plus de plaisir qu'elle ne l'avait fait depuis son réveil. Elle se mordit à nouveau la main pour le pas crier, mais il lui attrapa le poignet pour l'empêcher de recommencer. Il se pencha vers elle et murmura :

« Je veux vous entendre crier, pour une fois que ce n'est parce que mon travail est mal fait ! » Il avait ce sourire malicieux et une lueur particulière dans le regard, qu'il n'affichait que quand il avait un plan précis et qu'il était sûr de réussir. Effectivement sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Elle gémit plusieurs fois, et il accéléra un peu, appuyant de plus en plus fort sur le point un peu rugueux sur l'avant, là où les nerfs se concentraient. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup bouger, à chaque fois qu'il effleurait cette zone elle se mettait à trembler et il ne lui fallut quelques assauts avant de la sentir se libérer complètement. La chaleur l'envahie entièrement, les vagues de plaisirs parcourrant tout son corps comme l'orgasme venait enfin. Elle souriait en le suppliant de continuer, manifestement satisfaite de ce qu'il faisait. Elle frissonna un peu quand il sortit enfin, remontant sa main sur son ventre, la caressant en douceur avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens pou connaître la suite du programme. Elle était comblée et rayonnait. Mais elle était tout à fait prête à continuer. D'ailleurs elle ne le laissa pas attendre et entreprit rapidement de lui défaire son pantalon, lui montrant clairement qu'elle ne serait pas la seule à profiter de cette opportunité de bien démarrer la journée.

Il resta à genoux au bord du lit et elle se rapprocha de lui, se débarrassant simplement des vêtements encombrant. Elle lui fit face, toujours souriant en se mettant en position. Elle n'osait pas l'embrasser pour l'instant. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe, il n'y avait pas forcément de sentiment… Elle s'assit le plus au bord du lit possible et descendit tout à la fois, son pantalon et son caleçon, révélant une érection plus que convaincante. Elle croisa son regard et chacun put y lire le désir de l'autre. Sans hésitation, il enroula ses bras autour de ses hanches et la pénétra lentement sans décrocher ses yeux des siens. Il l'embrassa d'abord dans le cou, mordillant la peau sous l'oreille, et il l'entendit rire et se plaindre qu'il la chatouillait. Il remonta un peu son t-shirt, et la caressa, profitant de sa douceur et de sa chaleur. Il glissa sur ses seins, les attrapant à pleine main, jouant avec la pointe qu'il pinça délicatement.

Elle se cambra un peu plus, se collant à lui, lui léchant la joue, le long de la mâchoire, puis le cou, dans l'encolure de sa chemise. Ses mains couraient le long de son torse et plus il s'activait en elle, plus elle se rapprochait, l'agrippant de plus en plus fermement. Elle étouffait ses gémissements dans sa nuque, et il décida de l'allonger sur lit pour mieux profiter du spectacle et de ses cris. Il la poussa en douceur, l'accompagnant dans le mouvement, dévorant son cou et son ventre, tout en continuant d'aller et venir en elle. Il sentait ses muscles se contracter autour de lui, et il savait qu'elle approchait un nouvel orgasme. Elle ronronnait, ses hanches se soulevant au rythme des siennes et il descendit une main pour intensifier son plaisir et caressa son clitoris. Entre deux doigts, il le pinçait dans un mouvement régulier calquer sur le reste de son corps. Elle perdait pied, fermant les yeux et savourant encore une fois l'immense plaisir qu'il lui offrait.

Lui contemplait, admiratif la femme en transe en face de lui, complètement libérée, frissonnant grâce à lui. Les spasmes dans son ventre s'accélérèrent et elle se souleva une dernière en criant, avant de retomber, haletante et comblée. Il attendit la dernière seconde de son orgasme pour se retirer et jouir à son tour, se laissant aller sur son ventre. Il lui sourit, la regardant à travers les yeux mi-clos, ne réalisant encore pas qu'il ait pu faire une chose pareille.

Retrouvant ses esprits, il remonta son pantalon et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour la nettoyer un peu, mais elle lui retint le poignet, étalant une partie de sa semence sur son ventre, puis se léchant les doigts avec un air amusé. Il la regardait faire, stupéfait une fois de plus. Il ne l'imaginait aussi entreprenante. Elle finit par prendre le bout de tissu qu'il lui tendait, et essuya le trop plein sur sa peau, puis elle lui prit aussi la main et la frotta également, ne laissant aucune trace de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Elle s'étira en gémissant de satisfaction puis ramassa ses affaires et se rhabilla. Une fois en tenue et chaussée, elle se retourna vers son supérieur en souriant. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire, et rougit un peu. Il lui tendit une tasse de café, accompagné de son sourire espiègle et lui dit :

« Pour vous aider à vous réveiller. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas en forme après une garde... »

Elle prit la tasse en le remerciant et but une gorgée. Elle grimaça. Il était froid. Roy goûta le sien, qui ne valait pas mieux. Ils se regardèrent et ne purent retenir un fou rire.

« Au fait, je peux récupérer mon mouchoir ? » demanda-t-il en l'accompagnant vers la sortie. Elle se retourna et répondit simplement : « Je pensais le garder en souvenir… »

Il passa alors son bras autour de sa taille et proposa : « Mais je suis à votre disposition si vous avez besoin d'une séance de rappel, lieutenant. » Elle restait les yeux dans les siens, essayant de deviner s'il était sérieux ou pas. Difficile à dire. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes un instant, il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à ce baiser qu'elle s'éloignait déjà.

« Finalement, je vais peut-être aimer les gardes de nuit… » et elle avança vers le bureau. Elle allait tourner la poignée quand il l'attrapa et la plaquant contre la porte, il l'embrassa fermement.

« On n'est pas obligé d'attendre la prochaine garde… » lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille avant de lui ouvrir la porte. Elle sourit et rentra, pour faire face à tous les membres de l'équipe, médusés. Personne ne fit de commentaires sur les bruits qu'ils avaient entendus, mais curieusement ils furent tous soulagés de constater que pour une fois, le lieutenant était de bonne humeur après une garde…


	9. Mission en forêt

**Mission en forêt**

Leur mission les avait conduit sur les extérieurs de la ville. Ils s'étaient rapidement retrouvés coincés en rase campagne, et leur cible avait filé vers la forêt. Manifestement, ces hommes connaissaient le terrain contrairement à eux. Ils avaient essayé de les poursuivre dans les bois, mais ils les avaient perdus de vue depuis longtemps.

Ils tournaient en rond, incapables de s'y retrouver au milieu des arbres et des buissons. Ils n'avaient pas eu la présence d'esprit de rester sur le sentier, et maintenant, ils étaient complètement incapables de retrouver leur chemin. Bien sûr, celui qui avait voulu couper à travers les ronces, quittant leur seul point de repère malgré les protestations de son compagnon, c'était lui. Le fabuleux colonel Roy Mustang.

Et bien sûr, maintenant qu'ils étaient perdus, elle n'arrêtait de lui faire des remarques assassines sur son mauvais jugement, lui rappelant qu'il avait un sens de l'orientation désastreux et qu'ils n'auraient jamais du quitter leur route. Ni même s'engager à la poursuite de malfaiteurs seuls tous les deux sur un terrain qu'ils le connaissaient pas. Elle, bien sûr, c'était la trop parfaite Lieutenant Liza Hawkeye, toujours obéissante, mais toujours aussi prompte à lui rappeler ses erreurs.

Comme si cette situation n'était pas assez agaçante, il fallait en plus qu'elle en rajoute en lui faisant porter le chapeau. Il ne l'avait pas obligée à le suivre ! Bon un peu, tout de même, elle n'allait pas rester seule sur le sentier pendant qu'il s'aventurait dieu sait où dans cette forêt... Mais elle n'avait qu'à utiliser son fabuleux instinct pour retrouver leur piste ! Certes, il ne lui avait pas demandé une seule fois son avis, refusant d'admettre qu'il était perdu, mais elle aurait pu prendre les devants plutôt que de continuer à l'assaillir de reproches ! Ils continuaient d'avancer, lui enfermer dans son silence frustrer, et elle, suivante consciencieusement, le rappelant à l'ordre de temps à autre quand il soupirait un peu fort. Petit à petit, les arbres devenaient moins nombreux, et il espéra trouver un chemin. C'est là qu'elle fit une réflexion de trop.

« Colonel, il va bientôt faire nuit. »

Rien de bien méchant.

Une simple information.

Ce qui se passa alors dans sa tête reste encore un grand mystère.

Il se retourna précipitamment, l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face.

Elle le regarda avec surprise, écarquillant les yeux. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qui allait venir. Son cœur battait à toute allure, elle craignait qu'il la menace pour la faire taire, ou qu'il mette le feu à toute la forêt.

Il avait une lueur démoniaque dans le regard. Elle voulut protester, même lui proposer son aide, n'importe quoi... Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.  
Il en avait assez de ses réflexions et la méthode lui parut assez efficace. Elle était réduite au silence. En plus, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas des plus déplaisants... Ses lèvres étaient douces, agréables à toucher. Et en plus, contre toute attente, elle ne se débattait pas, et finit même par lui rendre son baiser.

Elle n'en revenait pas elle-même. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de se séparer de lui. Il tenait toujours son poignet, mais plus tendrement. Son autre bras s'enroulait autour de son dos, la plaqua contre lui. Elle sentait sa chaleur se diffuser à travers ses vêtements. Son ventre devenait brûlant.

Comment un simple baiser pouvait-il la mettre dans un état pareil ?

Elle ne réfléchit pas plus avant et passa son bras autour de son cou, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux en remontant depuis la nuque. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, lui permettant de l'explorer d'avantage. Prête à tout pour que ce moment ne s'arrête pas.

Roy sourit intérieurement. Il n'avait pas programmé son geste, sinon il aurait attendu qu'elle soit désarmée. Il n'avait jamais osé franchir le pas avec elle, mais ne regrettait pas de s'être laissé aller. Il la sentait contre elle, offerte et consentante et ne put que bénir sa négligence dans cette affaire.

Il répondit rapidement à son invitation quand elle écarta ses lèvres, léchant doucement le bout de sa langue, la faisant délicieusement frissonner. Il la bloqua contre lui, resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille avant de commencer à la caresser de son autre main. Il remonta le long de son bras, vers son épaule et son cou, passant sa main dans ses cheveux et détachant les mèches prisonnières de sa barrette.

L'objet criminel gisait dans les feuilles, à même le sol. Liza y tenait énormément et le seul moyen de l'attraper était de rompre le charme. Elle allait sûrement le regretter, mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre cette barrette. Elle se pencha légèrement, essayant de se dégager, mais il le tenait fermement dans ses bras et ses mouvements étaient vraiment contraints. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle faisait et prit peur.

Il la libéra à regret, ne voulant surtout pas la forcer à quoi que ce soit et fut stupéfait de la voir se baisser et ramasser cette fichue barrette. Son cœur s'arrêta. Etait-ce sa manière de lui signifier que la partie était terminée ? Elle lui sourit en rougissant et la fourra dans sa poche.

« Elle était à ma mère... »

Elle semblait s'excuser de son geste, mais connaissant sa situation familiale, il comprit. Il avait été négligent, ne se préoccupant pas de la valeur que pour avoir un objet apparemment insignifiant dans un moment pareil. Il s'agenouilla en face d'elle et passa sa main sur sa joue, puis vers ses cheveux, toujours détachés. Il adorait leur texture soyeuse et douce.

Sans compter leur parfum si particulier.

Aucune autre fille n'utilisait ce shampooing.

Il avait cherché.

Reniflant chacune de ses conquêtes à la recherche de celle qui sentira comme elle.

Celle auprès de qui il pourrait, en fermant les yeux, se laisser aller à croire qu'il passait la nuit avec sa Liza...

Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé.

Il se plongea dans sa crinière, s'imbibant de cette odeur et lui murmura à l'oreille : "Je ferai plus attention maintenant."

Elle rougit un peu, et le laissa continuer. Il mordilla son cou, le couvrant de légers baisers avant de s'attaquer fermement à sa jugulaire. Elle pencha la tête pour lui offrir le meilleur accès, mais elle finit par perdre l'équilibre et se retrouva par terre.  
Il resta au-dessus d'elle, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres et une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se redresser et passa à l'assaut. Il se jeta sur elle, dévorant ses lèvres et se débattant avec les boutons de sa veste. Elle décida de l'aider. Elle défit son haut, et commença à sortir sa chemise de son pantalon, mais si tôt sa peau en vu, il se rua dessus comme un fauve affamée.

Elle riait en le voyant faire et s'activa sur son uniforme, considérant qu'elle ne devait pas être la seule à se faire déshabiller. C'était une impression étrange. Elle aurait du avoir un peu peur, au moins une angoisse de se faire surprendre, mais rien. Tout ça lui semblait parfaitement naturel. Ils étaient perdus en rase campagne, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Elle le débarrassa de sa veste et de sa chemise en un seul geste et en profita pour admirer sa musculature parfaite, des yeux mais aussi des doigts. Elle caressa son torse et ses épaules avant de descendre le long de son dos, sentant chaque muscle se contracter puis se relâcher à son passage. Il continua de remonter sur son ventre, laissant l'empreinte de ses dents dans sa chair, entraînant sa chemise avec lui.

Il découvrit un soutien gorge en voile, transparent, et resta un instant subjugué. Il n'imaginait qu'elle puisse porter quelque chose d'aussi sexy. Et pourtant, il était plutôt banal, rien à voir avec la dentelle et les fanfreluches auxquelles il était habitué. Mais sur elle, c'était fabuleux. chaque sein, délicieusement gainé de ce matériau si fin et si léger, ne cachant rien de ce qu'il contenait...

Liza rougit devant son regard insistant. Elle savait qu'elle ne portait rien d'extraordinaire, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il se troublerait pour si peu. Après tout, ce n'est pas vraiment l'emballage qui compte, non ?

Elle se redressa un peu, prête à remettre sa chemise en place, mais il l'en empêcha, choisissant plutôt de la lui enlever complètement. Il la tira au-dessus de sa tête, n'ayant pas pris la peine de défaire plus que les deux premiers boutons du col pour avoir accès à sa gorge. Elle resta un peu interloquée devant son attitude, mais ses yeux lui disaient clairement combien il la trouvait attirante.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de mots et aurait été incapable d'en trouver. Tous ses compliments lui paraissaient réchauffés et indignes d'elle. Alors il s'appliqua à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait autrement. Il l'allongea délicatement dans l'herbe, reprenant la course de ses baisers de son ventre vers sa bouche, tout en la caressant. Il s'appuyait sur un coude pour ne pas l'écraser et se mit sur elle, l'embrassant toujours un peu plus, ne pouvant se lasser de sa langue sur la sienne.

D'une main il explorait son corps, dessinant ses courbes, descendant ses flancs jusqu'à sa hanche, puis remontant vers ses seins. Ses seins. Encore toujours. Il n'osait pas y toucher, tout en brûlant d'envie de les tenir enfin. Doucement il s'approcha, restant à distance, glissant le long de la bretelle, qu'il écarta du pouce. Il quitta alors ses lèvres et s'attaqua à son épaule, maintenant complètement nue.

Elle soupira de plaisir quand il mordilla la clavicule, puis elle s'agrippa à lui, et s'empara elle-aussi de son cou. Ses lèvres semblaient brûlantes sur sa peau, et elle frissonnait à chaque fois qu'il la touchait. La température extérieure n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'ils ressentaient. Un mélange de chaleur torride de leur corps et de morsures glaciales dès qu'ils se séparaient.

Liza sentait son sang bouillir, et chaque battement de son cœur résonnait dans ses tempes et dans son ventre. Même entre ses jambes. Elle replia la jambe et commença à délacer sa botte, tout en restant coller à Roy et en continuant de l'embrasser. La manœuvre n'était pas des plus simple, mais elle réussit tout de même à se libérer un pied. Elle recommença de l'autre coté, mais cette fois, il l'aida, se redressant un peu pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il en profita pour admirer le corps parfait de la jeune femme en face de lui.

Ses yeux pétillaient de désir et avec les joues et les lèvres rougies elle était irrésistible. Sans compter ses cheveux en bataille, et ses seins dressés, montant et descendant au rythme de sa respiration légèrement saccadée. Une fois la deuxième botte enlevée, elle défit rapidement son pantalon et l'enleva d'un geste brusque, l'envoyant dans les ronces.

Puis elle se redressa à son tour et entreprit de finir de le déshabiller. Elle le poussa, s'appuyant sur ses épaules pour le maintenir au sol, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres avant de l'embrasser. Elle déboutonna lentement son pantalon, puis se mettant à quatre pattes, entreprit de délasser ses bottes. Elle lui offrait alors une vue imprenable sur son postérieur, seulement couvert d'une mince culotte de coton blanc.

Le spectacle était époustouflant et il ne résista pas à l'envie de la caresser. Il remonta le long de ses cuisses, attrapa ses hanches, avant de suivre la courbe de ses fesses et de redescendre sur l'intérieur, frôlant son entre-jambe. Elle poussa un cri de surprise à ce contact, mais répondit en se cambrant un peu plus. Une fois débarrassée des bottes, elle se retourna, toujours sur les genoux et l'embrassa à nouveau. Puis elle glissa vers son pantalon, parcourant le chemin de Baisers. D'abord son torse, puis son ventre, puis vers la hanche, s'attardant un peu plus sur la fossette qu'il avait au creux de l'aine et elle retira en une fois, le pantalon et le caleçon.

Il était nu, allongé dans l'herbe en dessous d'elle. Il aurait voulu lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait, mais ne sentait pas en état de parler ni de réfléchir à comment présenter les choses. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes, releva la tête et la vit s'avancer vers lui, toujours à quatre pattes, tel un fauve affamé sur sa proie.

Elle se baissa et commença à lui lécher les cuisses, remontant lentement vers ses hanches, puis son ventre. Il essaya de se débattre prétextant qu'elle le chatouillait. Alors elle redescendit vers son sexe, qu'elle lécha aussi. Il resta impassible, mais devait employer toute son énergie pour rester calme. La sensation était incroyable, et en plus de la voir elle en train de le prendre pour une glace, était des plus stimulant.

Elle continua son petit jeu un moment, lapant l'extrémité avec application. Chaque coup de langue était un supplice délicieux. Il ne résista pas longtemps et finit par lui attraper le bras pour l'attirer à lui. Il l'embrassa, la retourna sur le dos et se plaçant au-dessus d'elle, dévora ses lèvres tout en glissant sa main le long de ses flancs pour lui enlever sa culotte. Il en profita au passage pour caresser encore une fois ses jambes. D'un coup de pied, elle se débarrassa de l'objet encombrant. Roy planta ses yeux dans les siens. Il voulait être sûr avant de continuer.

Elle en avait très envie, mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. Elle hésita un instant, et guida sa main sur son pubis. Tant pis si ce n'était qu'une fois. Il répondit immédiatement à son invitation, jouant dans ses boucles blondes avant de descendre le long de ses lèvres. Elle était trempée. Aucun doute possible, elle le désirait.

Il remonta un peu, frôla son clitoris et la vit alors fermer les yeux. Plus il s'aventurait dans les méandres de son intimité, plus sa respiration s'accélérait. Elle gémit plusieurs comme il se refusait à entrer en elle. Puis ses plaintes s'intensifiant, il finit par céder et se glissa doucement en elle en l'embrassant. Elle se cambra dangereusement, révélant une souplesse impressionnante.

Elle le happait littéralement, le forçant à s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément. Elle enroula ensuite une jambe autour de son bassin et commença à jouer des hanches. Il n'avait même pas le temps de savourer le plaisir d'être en elle que déjà elle le repoussait, pour mieux l'engloutir. Malgré le son étouffer par son baiser, il l'entendit gémir une fois de plus quand il atteignit le fond et s'arrêta enfin de bouger.

Il quitta alors ses lèvres et repartit lui mordiller le cou. Doucement elle murmura son prénom. Elle s'agrippait à lui, comme s'il risquait de lui échapper. Il l'entoura de ses bras, la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il reprit son mouvement du bassin, allant et venant doucement en elle, accordant son rythme en fonction de ses soupires. Elle l'appelait, et il répondait par un coup de hanches un peu plus fort à chaque fois, la faisant presque crier. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler comme il accélérait la cadence.

« Liza, je suis là. Je veux t'entendre... » Il murmurait dans son oreille, tout en la léchant, pinçant le lobe entre ses dents.

« Roy... » Elle avait du mal à parler, cherchant ses mots entre deux gémissements. Elle voulait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, mais présentement, elle ne ressentait que des vagues de plaisirs, de plus en plus fortes venant de son ventre et son entre-jambes. Elle se resserra autour de lui et il sut qu'elle approchait de l'orgasme. Il s'activa un peu plus, jurant intérieurement de ne pas être capable de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il sentait les palpitations s'accélérer, et ses muscles se contracter. Au moins, il lui aurait procuré un peu de plaisir.

Elle se cambra encore plus, en pouvant retenir ses cris quand la vague déferla. Elle frissonna et trembla, se blottissant encore plus contre lui, plantant ses ongles dans son dos. Tout le désir accumulé sembla s'évaporer, remplacé par une délicieuse sensation de bien être, se répandant dans son ventre d'abord, puis dans tout son corps. Elle se sentait libérée et heureuse. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou pendant que lui aussi, en deux coups de reins supplémentaires connaissait la même émotion.

Ils restèrent l'un dans l'autre un long moment, incapable de parler ou de bouger. Le soleil déclinait de plus en plus à l'horizon.

Liza avait du mal à garder son sérieux, mais essaya tout de même le ton des reproches. « Cette fois, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on est perdus et en plus, il fait presque nuit... »

Roy la regarda, mi-amusé, mi-embêté et finit par avouer : « Peut-être qu'on n'aurait pas du quitter le sentier... » Il avait un air penaud de chien mouillé qui lui allait à merveille. Elle écarta une mèche de cheveux de son front, et tout en restant dans ses bras, le fit rouler pour passer au-dessus de lui. Elle l'embrassa et déclara le plus naturellement du monde : « Et passer à coté de ça ?! Ah non alors ! » Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, et il se sentit rougir. Il l'embrassa à son tour avant de conclure : « De toute façon, tant que je suis avec toi, je ne suis jamais vraiment perdu. » Elle lui sourit et posa la tête au creux de son épaule.

¤¤¤¤¤

_Je dois remercier l'auteur de the clearing, SaloirPinkfoil, qui m'a grandement inspiré pour celle-ci. C'est la phrase 'il l'embrassa pour la faire taire' qui m'a beaucoup plu. Je réutiliserai l'idée…Et j'aimais bien le coté bucolique. D'ailleurs j'en ferais peut-être une autre dans le genre. Les champs me motivent… Bref, c'était un peu niais, mais c'est pas grave._


	10. Alcoolémie

**Alcoolémie**

Une fois par mois, ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble. Ils organisaient généralement ça dans la salle commune, autour d'une partie de cartes ou d'échecs. Mais le temps passant, ils se retrouvaient de plus en plus souvent au pub du coin. Les parties étant systématiquement gagnées par Breda, le jeu avait fini par perdre son intérêt. En plus, comme ils terminaient toujours leur soirée là-bas, à quoi bon perdre du temps à jouer aux cartes ?

Le seul problème dans cette nouvelle organisation était l'absence presque permanente du seul membre de l'équipe qu'ils aimaient vraiment voir en dehors de son temps de service, la plus jolie blonde du QG et le meilleur tireur d'élite de l'armée, le lieutenant Hawkeye.

Tant qu'ils restaient dans la salle commune à papoter devant une partie, elle les gratifiait de sa présence, et prenait même part à la conversation, brisant un peu son image rigide et austère. Mais maintenant, elle refusait de les accompagner, n'ayant aucune envie de traîner dans un lieu enfumé, entourée d'alcooliques et de collègues imbibés. Elle ne buvait pas, et trouvait toujours une excuse pour éviter la compagnie des buveurs.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, elle s'était laissé convaincre. La journée avait été longue, de même que toute la semaine et elle n'avait aucune raison de discuter. En plus, ils lui avaient tous promis qu'ils ne dépasseraient pas les doses raisonnables et s'arrêteraient avant de devenir incontrôlables. Elle avait même le droit de tirer à vue sur celui qui irait à l'encontre de ces règles. Tous les regards se portèrent bien sûr sur le colonel qui de tous, était de loin le plus grand consommateur d'alcool. Il carburait au whisky et en avalait autant que les autres avalaient de bière. Et même s'il était certainement entraîné, il finissait toujours en piteux état. Mais il avait promis et pour une fois, il tint parole, se contentant de bière, comme le reste de l'équipe.

La blonde de son côté ne prit qu'un jus d'orange, trouvant qu'il était un peu tôt pour l'apéritif. Mais la soirée se passait bien, tout le monde plaisantait et les bières finirent par être remplacées par des alcools plus forts, et même Hawkeye se laissa tenter. Ce que personne ne prévoyait en lui donnant à boire c'est qu'elle aimerait ça. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Elle se tenait bien, restant calme et mesurée, mais les verres se suivaient à un rythme soutenu, ce qui impressionna ses collègues. Elle ne semblait pas mesurer le degré de ce qu'elle avalait et comme elle maîtrisait sa voix et ses propos, personne ne crut bon de l'arrêter. Elle était charmante, un peu plus extravertie que d'habitude, mais rien de bien méchant.

Elle n'était pas saoule, juste un peu éméchée. Le problème c'est que les autres, la voyant boire sans retenu suivirent son exemple et il fallut assez vite quitter les lieux avant qu'Havoc et Falman ne soient vraiment malade. A ce moment-là les autres réalisèrent que le lieutenant ne valait pas mieux. Elle était incapable de tenir debout. Alors rentrer seule, il n'en était pas question. Elle avait une arme sur elle, et qui ce qui arriverait si quelqu'un avait le malheur de l'approcher ? Elle tituba laborieusement jusqu'à la sortie du pub, et manqua de s'affaler complètement si le colonel n'avait pas eu le réflexe de la rattraper. Havoc partit dans un grand éclat de rire en la voyant dans un tel état, même si lui-même ne valait pas beaucoup mieux.

Breda le soutenait pour qu'il avance droit. Falman avait fini par vomir, et Fuery l'avait accompagné pour limiter les dégâts. Ils retrouvèrent le reste de l'équipe dehors. L'adjudant n'était pas frais, mais il pourrait rentrer seul. Ils se séparèrent donc, chacun allant cuver dans son coin, seul Breda et Mustang avaient pour mission de ramener une victime à bon port. Ils n'étaient pas très frais non plus, mais par rapport aux deux blonds, ils étaient en parfait état. Havoc commença à geindre sur ses histoires de cœur et Breda regretta rapidement de ne pas avoir choisi de raccompagner Hawkeye. Elle, au moins, ne risquait pas de lui pleurer dans les bras tout le long du trajet. Et peut-être même que l'alcool la désinhiberait un peu et qu'il aurait le droit de l'embrasser sur la joue. Mais même ses rêves les plus fous étaient à des années lumières de la réalité.

Mustang avait passé un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de zigzaguer. Elle riait bêtement, parfaitement incapable de se contrôler.

Soudain, elle se libéra du bras du colonel et avança seule. Elle fit quelques pas, regarda autour d'elle et constata avec plaisir que la rue était déserte. Il faisait nuit, et plutôt frais. Le vent semblait l'avoir dégrisée un peu. Elle commença à tourner sur elle-même et murmurant une mélodie du bout des lèvres. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup, comme réalisant ce qu'elle faisant et tendit l'oreille aux bruits de la nuit. Quelqu'un écoutait de la musique pas loin d'eux.

Elle se retourna brusquement pour faire face à son supérieur qui la regardait faire avec un œil amusé. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle prévoyait, mais elle était de bonne humeur, donc il préféra la laisser continuer. Elle s'approcha de Roy en tendant la main.

« Vous dansez ? »

Il eut un sourire moqueur, mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Allons, ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas état… »

La situation était passablement ridicule, mais il n'avait vraiment d'argument à lui donner. Il finit par prendre sa main et la dirigea sur quelques pas. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, posant la tête sur son épaule en souriant. Ils avaient arrêté de danser.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, restant contre lui, profitant de l'intimité qu'il lui accordait. Plus elle le regarda, plus elle se sentait fondre. Elle n'était pas saoule, mais certainement plus entreprenante qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Alors, ce n'était pas si pénible ? » Elle avait un sourire amusé parfaitement délicieux. S'il n'était pas convaincu qu'elle délirait, il aurait certainement saisi l'opportunité d'aller plus loin. Mais il ne pouvait croire qu'elle se comportât de cette façon pour un autre motif que l'abus d'alcool.

« En effet, mais ce n'est pas très raisonnable. »

Liza éclata de rire. Mais un vrai rire cette fois, rien à voir avec son état. Il la lâcha et la regarda avec surprise.

« Venant de vous, je trouve que c'est parfaitement déplacé ! Depuis quand ne faites-vous que des choses raisonnables ? »

« Mais je ne vous permets pas, lieutenant ! » Elle tiqua en l'entendant l'appeler par son grade. Elle avait espéré qu'il comprendrait, et oublierait un peu les formalités habituelles. Visiblement, elle s'était trompée. Il remarqua son changement d'attitude et se reprit.

« Hé, Liza ! Ne faites pas cette tête ! J'ai le droit d'être surpris par votre comportement, non ? Vous êtes toujours la première à nous reprendre quand on ne respect pas le protocole à la lettre et ce soir, vous vous saoulez, et vous m'invitez à danser en plein milieu de la rue, sur une musique quasi imaginaire… Il y a de quoi en étonner plus d'un ! »

Elle se dégagea de lui et reprit sa marche silencieuse.

« Les autres peut-être. Mais je croyais que vous, c'était différent. » Elle haussa les épaules et se retourna pour continuer. « J'ai du me tromper, ça arrive. »

Il la rattrapa et lui prit le bras.

« J'espère bien que non. Je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir… »

Liza planta ses yeux dans les siens, essayant de décoder ce regard ténébreux et quelque peu embué par la bière.

« Alors pourquoi vous ne m'embrassez pas ? »

« … ? » Il resta silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas correct. Il profiterait de la situation.

Elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui, se collant contre son torse et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille : « J'ai envie de vous. »

Roy frissonna. Sa voix si sensuelle, son corps plaqué contre le sien, et son souffle chaud sur son cou… Il eut du mal à résister. Il se mordit la lèvre et répondit simplement : « Vous êtes saoule… »

Liza se recula pour le regarder dans les yeux, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Vous croyez ? Et alors ? »

Comme il ne répondait toujours pas, elle continua : « Je ne vous plais pas ? »

« Au contraire ! Et vous le savez parfaitement ! » Il avait parlé sans réfléchir en la voyant si désespérée. Son visage s'illumina à nouveau d'un sourire comme elle revenait à la charge.

« Alors quel est le problème ? Vous avez trop bu pour être efficace ? » Elle savait qu'en attaquant son ego, il ne pourra pas refuser, et elle ne se trompait pas.

« Comment ça ? Vous voulez une preuve de ma virilité peut-être ? » Il s'emportait rapidement, lui aussi avait trop bu.

Liza sourit un peu plus et le tirant vers elle répondit simplement : « C'est précisément ce que je vous demande. » Son ton suggestif ne laissait place à aucun doute. Elle était sérieuse, elle le voulait, et il n'avait aucune raison valable pour refuser. Pourtant il essaya encore d'argumenter.

« Vous savez que c'est interdit par le règlement ? Si on se fait prendre ? »

« Nous dirons que nous étions saouls tous les deux, et c'est tout. Et en plus, je ne vois pas bien qui pourrait nous surprendre. J'habite à deux rues d'ici, et il n'y a pas foule dehors… »

Elle avait réponse à tout, difficile, de plus en plus difficile de résister.

Liza lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers chez elle. Après tout, il était supposé la raccompagner. Elle n'insista pas plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent devant sa porte.

« Alors ? Vous entrez ou vous repartez chez vous tout seul ? »

Roy restait indécis. Sa démarche était plus sûre qu'à la sortie du pub, mais elle n'était pas sobre pour autant loin de là. D'un autre coté, ses propos lui paraissaient cohérents, elle devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait…

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? » Il devait en avoir le cœur net avant de céder. Liza passa sa main sur sa joue et répliqua : « Vous me connaissez, non ? »

« Justement, j'ai du mal à croire que vous me feriez une telle proposition si vous étiez dans votre état normal ! »

« Peut-être que j'avais besoin de ça. Comme ça, si jamais vous me dites non, je pourrai toujours prétexter que j'étais saoule si vous décider d'en parler autour de vous… » Quelque chose dans son regard le troubla. Elle était sincère. Eméchée, très certainement, mais ça ne faisait qu'estomper son masque habituel.

Roy ne résista pas plus. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, la plaquant contre la porte. Il rompit simplement son baiser pour lui murmurer : « Jamais je ne te dirai non, et si par malheur je le faisais, c'est moi qui aurais besoin d'une excuse comme l'alcool pour me justifier. » Elle lui sourit et le fit entrer. Son appartement n'était pas suffisamment grand pour qu'il ait besoin de chercher la direction à suivre, il repéra immédiatement le lit au fond de la pièce. Liza l'aida à enlever sa veste et se retourna pour l'accrocher avec la sienne près de la porte. Mais il ne la laissa pas filer. Il enroula ses bras autour de son ventre et commença à la caresser, en lui mordillant le cou. Elle pencha un peu la tête, lui donna un meilleur accès à sa gorge et s'appuya sur son épaule. Elle fermait déjà les yeux, se concentrant sur ses autres sens pour profiter pleinement de l'attention qu'il portait.

Elle attrapa une de ses mains et enroula ses doigts autour des siens, les portant lentement à ses lèvres pour les lécher. Il ne portait pas ses gants, elle avait donc toute la marge de manœuvre qu'elle voulait. Elle faisait jouer sa langue sur chaque phalange avant de glisser son index dans sa bouche et de commencer à le sucer méthodiquement. Sa langue jouait autour de son doigt, allant et venant sur toute la longueur, avant de le ressortir et de passer au suivant. Elle mordilla ensuite la paume de sa main, remontant lentement vers le bras. Elle planta ses dents un peu plus fort à la saignée du poignet et entreprit de lui laisser une marque, comme un souvenir temporaire de leur temps ensemble.

Mais Roy n'était pas en reste, il infligeait à son cou le même supplice, laissant lui aussi les traces de son passage. Il remontait vers son oreille, lui murmurant tout ce qu'il aimerait lui faire, pendant que sa main s'égarait sur sous son t-shirt, à la recherche de ses seins. Quand enfin il atteignit son but, elle se libéra et lui fit face, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Elle retira ses bottes d'un coup de pied et s'avança vers le lit. Roy la suivit, faisant de même et laissant ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et entreprit de lui défaire son pantalon. Il avait la tête au niveau de son ventre, et dès qu'il libérait un bout de peau, il le couvrait de baisers, entamant une longue descente le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ses pieds.

Liza perdait ses mains dans ses mèches brunes et attendit qu'il se redresse pour le déshabiller à son tour. Elle défit un par un les boutons de sa chemise et comme lui, elle s'appliqua à embrasser chaque morceau de chair nouvellement exposée. Elle s'attarda particulièrement au niveau de son nombril, faisant jouer sa langue sur la ceinture de son pantalon, avant de le défaire lui aussi, pour ne lui laisser que son caleçon. Elle s'avança un peu vers lui et le bloqua contre le montant du lit. Puis d'un coup rapide sur les épaules, l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le matelas. Elle prit appui de part et d'autre de ses jambes et s'installa au-dessus de lui.

Roy l'embrassa à nouveau, dévorant ses lèvres, jouant avec sa langue, goûtant sa saveur unique mêlée d'orange et de vodka. Ses mains remontèrent dans son dos, entraînant avec elle son t-shirt, et ne lui laissant à elle aussi que ses sous-vêtements. Il se sépara d'elle un instant pour enlever complètement son haut et profita du nouveau terrain à explorer. Il repartit sur son cou, descendant vers la clavicule, et faisant glisser au passage la bretelle de son soutien gorge. Il reproduisit le même schéma de l'autre coté pendant qu'elle découvrait sa nuque, lui léchant la jugulaire puis le lobe de l'oreille.

Quand il décrocha enfin son soutien gorge, elle le poussa pour prendre pleinement le contrôle de la situation. Mais Roy n'était pas homme à rester inactif, ni même en dessous. Il bascula rapidement, inversant les rôles et s'appliqua d'une main sur un sein et de l'autre entre ses cuisses à vérifier qu'il obtenait les résultats voulus. Liza se laissa faire un instant, profitant de ses baisers sur sa poitrine, puis repartit à l'assaut. Elle s'appuya sur son coude et se mit sur le coté, forçant son partenaire à battre en retraite. Chacun regardait l'autre avec la même envie, mais aucun des deux n'accepteraient d'être celui qui cède à l'autre.

Liza profita d'un moment d'hésitation chez Roy pour s'installer plus confortablement sur le lit. Elle resta allongée sur le coté, lui faisant signe de la rejoindre. Il semblait à nouveau en proie aux doutes et ne put se retenir de demander une dernière fois : « Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

La blonde lui sourit et pour toute réponse lui balança sa culotte, passablement humide.

« Un indice ! » Puis elle l'attira contre elle, et reprit ses caresses, dessinant du bout des doigts des arabesques dans son dos, pendant qu'il renouvelait la maltraitance de ses seins. Il en prit entre ses dents lui, et commença à le lécher doucement, pendant que sa main libre s'aventurait entre ses cuisses.

Ils restaient tous les deux face à face, en appui sur un coude, refusant de se faire dominer. Mais ce n'était pas déplaisant. Roy aventura sa main un peu plus haut, accrochant sa jambe autour de ses hanches et passant par derrière pour aller directement au contact avec ses lèvres. A son tour Liza frissonna. Il ne faisait que l'effleurer, mais la sensation était absolument divine. Surtout dans l'état d'excitation où elle se trouvait déjà. Elle l'attira vers elle en le tirant avec son pied, se plaçant de façon à coller son sexe juste à son entrée. Il continua ses attouchements, obtenant toute une gamme de gémissements en réponse. Plus il la touchait, plus elle se plaquait contre lui. Elle finit par planter ses dents dans son cou et elle aussi descendit sa main vers son entrejambe. Elle n'avait pas à être la seule à souffrir. Elle enroula ses doigts autour de lui et le serra doucement. Ils continuèrent leur petit jeu un moment, puis n'y tenant plus, il finit par se laisser aller et accepta de se faire engloutir. Il releva la tête vers elle pour se plonger dans ses yeux pendant qu'il s'enfonçait en elle.

Liza souriait, en retenant son souffle, puis l'embrassa pour étouffer son gémissement. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un rythme, leur bassin roulant à l'unisson l'un vers l'autre pendant que leurs mains continuaient de parcourir leur corps. Roy attrapa fermement sa fesse, la tenant contre lui pendant qu'il accélérait la cadence. Elle s'accrochait à lui désespérément essayant de retenir ses cris par tous les moyens. Les ondes de plaisir commençaient déjà à la submerger Mais Roy n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. Il ralentit le rythme pour la laisser profiter pleinement de la première vague, et dès qu'il la sentit prête, il reprit ses mouvements de va et vient, augmentant l'amplitude et la fréquence. Liza retrouva ses esprits et s'impliqua elle-aussi dans la danse. Très vite la deuxième vague arriva, et cette fois Roy ne put pas lutter. Il sentait ses contractions autour de lui devenir de plus en plus forte, et il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il se libéra en elle, lui arrachant encore un long gémissement de plaisir. Elle sourit et se retourna sur le dos, se dégageant de sa présence intrusive.

Il s'allongea à coté, n'osant pas se mettre sur elle, et tourna simplement la tête pour la regarder. Elle était encore plus belle, les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues rougies par l'effort. Il l'embrassa encore une fois avant de proposer d'une voix tranquille :

« Maintenant, tu viendras avec nous pour nos prochaines soirées ? »

Liza rit de bon cœur et répliqua simplement : « Si ça se finit comme ça à chaque fois, je veux bien… Mais une fois par mois, ça risque de pas suffire ! »

Roy rit à son tour en la prenant dans ses bras : « Alors il va falloir les convaincre de faire ça plus souvent. »

« Ou on s'occupe pas d'eux et on reste discret. »

Il eut un sourire amusé. « Enfin surtout toi. Tes voisins doivent être ravis… »

Liza le tapa sur la tête en le traitant d'idiot, mais il étouffa ses remarques en l'embrassant.

¤¤¤¤

_Et oui, me revoilà !! Comme promis pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fics, c'était l'histoire où Liza est pompette. Rien à voir avec la fic dont il est quesiton pour ne pas perdre le lecteur. j'ai été interrompue plusieurs fois, alors je sais pas trop ce que ca vaut... A la fin, j'étais plus trop dans l'ambiance. D'abord la secrétaire qui vient me parler pendant un quart d'heure puis ma mère qui m'appelle. Dur de rester concentrée dans ces circonstances. Enfin, j'espère que ça ira...  
L'autre truc, c'est que j'en ai un peu marre de cette fic. Je vais sans doute pas la mettre à jour avant un moment. Ca veut pas dire que j'arrête définitivement, mais je pense faire une pose. Je prévois de faire une autre un peu dans le même genre, mais en version suivie. Et aussi je voudrais faire une série spécial première fois. Avec les différentes premières fois possibles entre Roy et Liza, mais les autres aussi. Enfin c'est qu'un projet..._


	11. Mauvaise réputation

_Voilà, ca faisait longtemps et j'ai eu plusieurs idées, donc je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire. Elle est plutot gentillette et je laisse une grande part à l'imagination du lecteur, parce que j'avais pas envie de faire un lemon très détaillé. Mais j'aimais bien l'idée quand même._

**Mauvaise réputation**

Comment s'était-elle retrouvé là ? La journée avait pourtant commencé normalement, tout s'était plutôt bien passé, enfin à part l'ennui, et maintenant, elle était à moitié nue, non en fait, complètement nue, à perdre la tête sous les assauts de son supérieur. Elle aurait bien voulut comprendre à quel moment la situation avait dégénéré, la mettant à la merci du plus grand séducteur de Central.

Elle n'allait pas vraiment se plaindre, mais quelque part, cette histoire la chipotait. Et plus elle essayait de réfléchir plus il s'appliquait à la déconcentrer. Sans doute la trouvait-il un peu distraite puisqu'il se démenait pour la garder attentive, faisant appel à toutes ses connaissances en matière de plaisir pour la maintenir dans ses filets. Et malgré toute la bonne volonté dont elle faisait preuve, elle ne trouvait où elle avait commis une erreur. Pour sa défense, Roy Mustang avait une réputation à tenir et il comptait bien lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas surfaite.

Enfin, tout se remit en place. Elle poussa un petit cri de satisfaction qui malheureusement fut mal interprété par son partenaire.

La journée était d'un ennui mortel. Même pas un vieux rapport à se mettre sous le coude. Mais il fallait faire son temps de présence, alors on s'occupait comme on pouvait. Fuery était parti vérifier son réseau téléphonique et Breda mettait une raclée à Falman aux cartes. Havoc et le colonel se disputait pour une histoire de filles et elle avait eu le mauvais goût d'intervenir. Elle avait juste voulu soutenir un peu le pauvre sous-lieutenant, toujours en peine de cœur et en profiter pour rabattre un peu son caquet à monsieur l'expert en pensées féminines. La discussion avait vite dérapée, et Mustang expliquait que ce n'était pas bien compliqué de faire jouir une femme, aussi prude et coincée soit-elle. D'après lui, il n'y avait pas femme frigide, seulement des hommes incompétents. Là-dessus, elle n'allait pas le contrarier, mais elle n'était pas pour autant convaincue qu'il soit aussi doué qu'il voulait bien le prétendre. Après tout, à sa connaissance, aucune de ses conquêtes ne revenait pour un deuxième round…

Tout le bureau fut plongé dans un silence gêné. Effectivement, Roy Mustang était surtout connu pour être un coureur invétéré et ne gardait jamais une femme plus d'une nuit. Ou bien elle ne revenait jamais, tellement elles étaient déçues.  
La réponse de l'intéressé fut assez simple et logique, il n'avait jamais eu de plainte, et les réputations vont bon train, s'il n'était pas à la hauteur ça se saurait.

Mais la blonde ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Sauf que la pauvre femme est peut-être morte de honte. Vous avez une réputation d'expert, mais avec elle, c'est en dessous de tout. La pauvre fille croit forcément que ça vient d'elle. Donc elle ne dit rien. Logique. »

Les trois autres commençaient à ricaner bêtement, voyant parfaitement comment cette histoire allait finir. D'ailleurs, si elle n'avait pas été aussi énervée de ne rien avoir à faire et de l'entendre pérorer toute la journée, elle l'aurait vu venir aussi. Elle s'était elle-même jeté dans la gueule du loup…

Roy réalisa d'un coup l'occasion qu'il avait sous le nez. Il pouvait en une seule fois clore un sujet épineux, prouver ses dires et mettre son joli lieutenant dans son lit, il n'allait pas rater cette opportunité. Mais il devait jouer fin et se contenta de hausser les épaules suite à ces allégations. Elle ne voulait pas le croire, grand bien lui fasse. Il n'allait pas rentrer dans son jeu, du moins pas tout de suite.

Les trois soldats furent immédiatement dépités et essayèrent de raviver la flamme, mais le colonel resta de marbre. Il attendit qu'ils soient tous partis pour lui faire sa proposition.

Il discuta avec elle l'air de rien, et comme malheureusement pour elle, elle était toujours d'une humeur exécrable, elle ne pensait pas normalement. Il lui suggéra de se détendre et semblait connaître un excellent moyen pour y parvenir. Et bien sûr elle accepta de l'écouter et de le suivre.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle et naïve ? Elle ne le saurait jamais. Toujours est-il qu'il réussit sans la moindre difficultés à l'entraîner chez lui, sur son terrain, et se prépara rapidement à lui montrer de quoi il était capable.

Roy commença par lui servir une tasse de chocolat pour la mettre à l'aise et avant même qu'elle l'ait finie, il lui essuyait les reste de lait sur les lèvres avec les siennes.

A ce moment-là, elle aurait du se lever et partir. Ou au moins réagir et lui montrer qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Le problème était qu'elle se laissait complètement faire. Mais pas seulement, elle en redemandait. Il avait un goût de cannelle et de lait chaud, le même certainement que celui qu'il y avait dans sa tasse, sauf qu'il était bien meilleur sur sa langue et dans sa bouche. Il s'était contenté de l'embrasser plutôt gentiment, mais elle s'était mise à le dévorer comme une affamée. Certes, elle n'avait pas eu d'homme dans sa vie depuis... mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se jeter sur lui de cette façon et le conforter dans son idée de séducteur génial. Et pourtant. Puisque de toute façon il avait décidé de lui montrer ses talents et que quoi qu'elle dise ou presque, elle finirait par y passer, autant rendre les choses plus faciles et plus agréables.

Roy fut surpris par sa réaction. Il avait du rassembler tout son courage et utiliser toute son intelligence pour trouver un plan pour oser l'approcher et ne pensait pas une seconde qu'elle accepterait aussi facilement. Il avait déjà été étonné qu'elle le suive chez lui, mais qu'elle lui permette de l'embrasser relevait quasiment du miracle. Si on comptait qu'en plus, elle lui retournait son baiser et le rendait à chaque seconde plus passionné, on dépassait toute logique rationnelle. Il avait du basculer dans un monde parallèle sans s'en apercevoir. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il avait été piqué dans son orgueil et espérait bien se rendre justice et lui prouver qu'il savait y faire. Sa réputation n'était pas juste une légende, elle était parfaitement méritée !

Il lui prit les mains et l'aida à se lever, puis la guida tranquillement vers sa chambre, sans jamais rompre le lien entre leurs lèvres. Il pensait qu'il devrait argumenter, ou au moins lui sortir quelques remarques douteuses pour la convaincre, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle suivait le mouvement et avant même d'avoir compris comment il avait réussi ce tour de force, il commençait à la déshabiller.

Liza essayait péniblement de retrouver un semblant de dignité. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller aussi facilement ! Mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Elle était complètement prise dans le tourbillon de plaisir de son supérieur. Son cerveau n'était même plus apte à penser normalement. Il avait du droguer le chocolat, c'était la seule explication valable.  
Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit avec délice et ferma les yeux. Quelle importance maintenant ?

Roy avait posé leurs vestes sur un siège et, tout en l'allongeant le plus délicatement possible, il s'attaqua à sa ceinture. D'une main habile, il défit son pantalon, pendant que de l'autre, il lui massait la nuque pour la tenir toujours dans un baiser endiablé. Il eut droit à un première soupir quand il quitta ses lèvres pour s'intéresser à son cou, et il ne put définir si elle se plaignait de ne plus le sentir sur sa bouche ou si a contraire elle était ravie de l'avoir ailleurs. Peut-être un peu les deux. Roy voulait lui dévoiler l'intégralité de ses talents et continuer son petit manège de baisers et de caresses, mais il devait faire face à un obstacle de taille, son manque de bonne volonté.

Certes, il avait déjà obtenu plus qu'il ne l'espérait, et surtout plus facilement, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait sur son lit, elle se contentait d'attendre et de le laisser mener la danse. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, et en plus, c'était assez logique dans de telles circonstances, mais elle ne lui simplifiait pas la tache. Même les plus farouches le guidaient dans ses attention, soit par un geste ou un soupir. Liza ne faisait rien, ne disait rien, si bien qu'il se demanda même si elle ne s'était pas purement endormie. Il avait réussi, sans trop difficultés, à la déshabiller. Il s'était montré attentif et patient, ne cherchant pas à la brusquer. Il avait même pris beaucoup de plaisir à révéler le corps de son lieutenant, toujours caché sous son uniforme. Il savait qu'elle était belle, mais pas à ce point. Il découvrir chaque courbe avec gourmandise, imprimant sur sa peau et dans sa mémoire le moindre détaille de sa chair, goûtant chaque recoin avec envie.

Mais rien. La belle ne bougeait pas, en tout cas pas tant qu'il ne la déplaçait pas d'un coté ou de l'autre pour l'installer plus confortablement. Elle ne semblait même pas apprécier ses attentions plus que cela et il commençait à douter.  
En réalité, Liza était sous le choc. Elle avait beau se repasser tous les évènements en mémoire, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle soit là, nue dans le lit de son supérieur, prête à coucher avec lui sans plus d'argument que 'j'ai passé une sale journée, il faut que je me détende…'

Et pour la détente, il savait y faire. Effectivement, toutes ses contrariétés de la journée avait disparu. Elle se laissait noyer dans l'odeur de Roy qui essayait de lui prouver qu'il était le meilleur amant du monde. Et sans aucun doute, il y parvenait. Mais une partie d'elle-même ne voulait pas l'avouer et refusait de participer à son jeu.

Elle fut tirée de sa transe par sa main qu'il faisait doucement courir dans ses cheveux puis sur sa joue. Il la força à le regarder et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle lui avait rendu son baiser, elle semblait revenir à la réalité. Il était nu à coté d'elle, en appui sur un coude et lui souriait.

« Si vous n'en avez pas envie, on peut encore arrêter là. » Ses doigts jouaient avec sa frange et elle aimait particulièrement le contact de sa main sur son visage. D'ailleurs, elle aimait le reste aussi. Sa peau contre la sienne. La fermeté de ses muscles contre la douceur de ses courbes. Elle était un peu perdue dans ses émotions et répondit d'une toute petite voix : « Non. »

Elle se redressa un peu, prit appui elle-aussi sur son coude et fit danser son autre main sur son ventre, remontant vers son torse, se perdant en circonvolution avant d'atteindre sa nuque et de disparaître dans la foret de ses cheveux. Elle l'attira vers elle pour un nouveau baiser passionné. Encore une fois, elle s'interrogea pour comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, puis décida de s'en soucier plus tard.

Roy reprit l'exploration de son corps, se concentrant sur ses réactions pour savoir où aller et que chercher. Il comprit rapidement que Liza était pour le sexe comme dans la vie, une femme discrète, délicate et consciencieuse. Elle n'était pas du genre à crier ou à geindre pour une caresse bien placée. Ses indications étaient silencieuses, un petit coup de rein ici, une respiration plus courte là et un lécher déhanché ailleurs. Elle demandait beaucoup plus de travail que les autres, mais curieusement, Roy n'était pas vraiment surpris. Elle avait toujours été très exigeante. Et il était même enthousiaste devant ce défi à relever. Il devait redoubler d'attention et d'imagination pour obtenir un commencement de réaction.  
A force de bonne volonté, il réussit à faire fondre un peu la glace et découvrit une toute nouvelle facette de son lieutenant. Elle était douce, câline, attentionnée, généreuse... En un mot, parfaite. Ils se complétaient mutuellement dans une harmonie des sens fabuleuse et bientôt la chambre se transforma en braiser où se déchaînaient les passions les plus folles.

Peau contre peau, lèvres contre lèvres, mains emmêlées, corps trempés, cheveux qui collent au front ou à la nuque, mélange de sueur et de salive. Chaque baiser contenait la promesse d'un peu plus d'extase, chaque caresse entraînait un nouveau désir. Roy croquait, léchait et dévorait Liza. Elle se perdait en lui, absorbée par son avidité. Elle ne résistait plus et se donnait entièrement.

La tempête dura une bonne partie de la nuit jusqu'à ce que, épuisés, les deux amants finissent par rendre les armes. Il avait oublié qu'il avait quelque chose à prouver, elle avait oublié que sa journée avait été un enfer d'ennui. Ils restèrent en silence à se regarder, presque surpris de voir un visage familier en face d'eux tant l'émotion qu'ils venaient de vivre les avait transformés. Aucun des deux n'imaginaient vivre un jour ce genre de chose et surtout pas avec l'autre.

Roy se plongea encore dans les yeux de Liza et écartant une mèche de son front lui murmura une fois de plus combien il la trouvait belle. La frénésie de la passion étant dissipée, il n'était plus que lui-même et horriblement sincère. Une peur inconnue les parcourut alors tous les deux. Ils avaient bravé un interdit pour une raison idiote en passant cette soirée ensemble, et ils découvraient enfin ce qu'ils se cachaient depuis si longtemps. Ce qui avait rendu ce moment si exceptionnel n'était peut-être pas dû aux talents de chacun mais bien aux sentiments qu'ils y mêlaient. La réalité les frappa tous les deux mais ils préférèrent ne pas y prêter attention et se laissèrent bercer par l'émotion ambiante et repartir pour un deuxième tour.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Bon, je vous préviens tout de suite, je m'arrête à la prochaine. Le chiffre douze me plait. C'est un peu mon nombre fétiche... Les autres histoires iront dans un autre recueil, sur un thème plus varié que j'ai pas encore clairement défini._

_La dernière s'appelle nuit de noces, et sera pleine de sucre, de miel et de sirop. Prenez rendez-vous chez le dentiste rapidement. Mais je ne sais pas quand elle arrivera sur le site, elle viendra quand elle sera prête !!_


	12. Nuit de noces

_Et voila, comme promis, le dernier volet de ces petites histoires. C'est moins sucré que ce que je pensais, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !!_

**Nuit de noces**

Il referma la porte de la chambre avec son pied, incapable de décroché ses mains de ses hanches. Il la tenait fermement contre lui pour ne pas la laisser s'échapper, et étouffa son rire d'un baiser.

Elle avait manifestement trop bu, mais il n'était pas en meilleur état.

La cérémonie avait été superbe, à l'image de la mariée. Une élégance délicate et retenue. Malgré leurs positions sociales et le fait d'être connus dans toute la ville, ils n'avaient pas choisi la débauche de moyens.

Des fleurs blanches, un buffet bien garni, quelques uniformes pour le principe, mais surtout des costumes et des éclats de rire. Une bonne ambiance générale que rien ne venait gâcher.

La mariée était éblouissante avec ses mèches blondes dépassant de son chignon et sa taille fine soulignée par une robe blanche couverte de dentelle. Son sourire éclairait la pièce et elle respirait le bonheur. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ce jour !

Le marié n'était pas mal non plus, dans son genre. Il avait essayé tant bien que mal de discipliner ses cheveux et avait même mis une cravate. Il était un peu gêné d'étaler leur relation au grand jour, même si personne n'était plus dupe depuis longtemps. Il avait beau vouloir jouer les indifférents, tout le monde avait remarqué la teinte rosée qu'avaient pris ses joues quand elle avait passé la porte. Et l'avidité dans son regard quand ils avaient enfin pu quitter la fête…  
Le colonel avait alors sauté sur l'occasion. Son lieutenant attendait. Elle était là, belle et plus désirable que jamais dans sa robe claire, et elle souriait à tout le monde. Elle était beaucoup plus détendue et avenante qu'à l'ordinaire. Il lui prit la main et la fit danser un long moment.

Les murmures allaient bon train dans l'assemblée, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire sur la nuit à venir, mais Roy restait imperturbable. Cette nuit elle serait sienne, plus personne ne pouvait l'en priver.

Au bout de la troisième valse, Liza commença à avoir le tournis. Elle savait qu'elle avait un peu trop bu, mais comment y échapper ? Tous les soldats de l'équipe avaient porté un toast et elle avait bien du suivre elle-aussi. Sans oublier les mais des mariés qui y étaient tous allés de leur petite anecdote. Elle sourit à son partenaire, les yeux dans le vague et lui dit doucement :

« Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tenir encore longtemps… »

Roy eut son sourire en coin habituel et ne laissa pas passer sa chance. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et lui chuchota d'une voix teintée de sous-entendus :  
« Alors il faut aller se coucher, Lieutenant. »

Liza croisa son regard, cherchant une confirmation, puis sourit simplement avant de reposer la tête sur son épaule.

Une fois dans la chambre, il ne perdit pas de temps. Il se débarrassa de sa veste et de ses chaussures avant de s'occuper de sa belle. Il l'entendit délicatement sur le lit et entreprit de la déshabiller en douceur. Faisant courir ses mains sur le satin de sa robe, il descendit jusqu'à ses chevilles, et s'agenouillant au pied du lit, il commença à dénouer ses sandales. Il défit la bride et fit glisser lentement son pied hors de la chaussure. Il reproduisit le même geste de l'autre coté et put s'attaquer à sa robe.

Il la remonta lentement, les mains toujours sur la gaine de soie autour ses jambes. Il se délectait du spectacle. Liza se laissait faire, mais décida de jouer également avec ses nerfs. Elle prit la pose, cambrant légèrement les reins, s'appuyant sur les coudes pour le regarder de ses yeux rendus sombres par le désir puis posa un pied au bout du matelas avant de faire glisser l'autre sur le torse de son supérieur. Les pants de sa robe tombèrent d'un coup sur son ventre quand elle arrima sa cheville autour de la nuque de Roy. D'un habille mouvement du pied, elle lui caressa les cheveux, puis quand il s'y attendait le moins, elle l'attira à elle, le collant pratiquement entre ses jambes. Il eut du mal à ne pas perdre l'équilibre, et dut prendre appui sur sa cuisse pour ne pas s'effondrer sur sa poitrine. Mais apparemment, c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle profita de sa position instable pour le pousser sur le lit et rapidement déboutonna sa chemise. Contrairement aux autres officiers, il n'avait pas mis son uniforme, mais il portait tout de même un costume complet, mis à part la cravate.

Liza retira donc en une seule fois son gilet et sa veste puis elle se releva et fit lentement tomber les bretelles de sa robe.

Roy n'eut aucun geste à faire et il s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit, la gravité remplissant merveilleusement son office. En quelques secondes, le lieutenant se retrouva à moitié nue, seulement couverte par des ornements de dentelles et des bas de soie. Elle s'avança alors vers son colonel et put lire dans ses yeux toute l'envie qu'elle lui inspirait. Un désir réciproque, longtemps étouffé par les règlements et le protocole et qui maintenant pouvait s'exprimer. Elle se posa sur ses genoux, effleura ses lèvres du bout de doigts, bien décidée à faire naître en lui le même feu qu'il créait en elle. Elle n'avait peut-être pas ses talents d'alchimiste, mais elle savait y faire dans bien d'autres domaines, et sur le terrain des armes et de la séduction, elle s'y connaissait aussi bien que lui.

La passion déjà brûlante dans leur ventre allait s'enflammer pour de bon cette nuit.

Liza dessinait chacun de ses muscles sous ses ongles, faisant jouer son souffle sur sa peau, restant toujours à bonne distance pour attiser un peu plus l'envie. Chaque caresse était un frôlement, presque irréel tant elle était délicate dans ses mouvements. Roy voulait la tenir, la toucher, sentir sa peau contre la sienne mais il serait patient. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait, il n'était pas à quelques minutes près. Il savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait plus lui échapper et qu'à la fin, il garderait pour lui seul. Son pantalon devenait de plus étroit comme elle se frottait lascivement contre lui, et il commençait à être gêné par ce vêtement contraignant.

Toujours attentive aux moindres désirs de son chef, Liza s'appliqua à la débarrasser de cet encombrant avant même qu'il ait formulé son souhait. Doucement, elle l'allongea sur le lit, prenant soin d'écarter les couvertures, et entreprit toujours avec sa lenteur calculée de défaire sa ceinture, puis passa sa main dans l'ouverture de son pantalon pour le libérer. Le contact fut bref, et Roy se demanda même si elle l'avait touché délibérément. Mais sa main s'était posé un court instant sur son sexe et avait put évaluer sans problème son niveau d'excitation. Il la vit sourire et conclut qu'elle était satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui.

Elle continua de le déshabiller, et après une courte réflexion, ne lui laissa finalement rien.

Elle rougit un peu devant sa propre hardiesse, mais ne détourna pas les yeux pour autant. Elle avait devant elle l'homme de tous ses fantasmes, nu et dans toute sa splendeur virile, n'attendant plus que son bon vouloir pour passer à l'action.

Roy s'amusa de ce soudain retour de timidité. Il vit dans son regard ce mélange d'envie et d'appréhension et il voulut la rassurer, mais comprit bien vite qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Elle le bloqua sur le matelas, usant tout son poids pour le maintenir allongé pendant qu'elle continuait ses caresses. Un instant elle envisagea même d'utiliser sa jarretière pour l'attacher au montant du lit, mais voyant son air dépité à l'idée qu'elle touche à son attirail, elle se ravisa.  
Il avait toujours été fasciné par ses jambes et elle avait maintenant la preuve qu'il était un peu fétichiste sur les bords tant il tenait à une simple bande de dentelle, certes habillement placée.

Liza posa ses lèvres sur le cou de son colonel et entama une lente descente vers son ventre. Ses baisers étaient légers, à peine effleurés mais ils le rendaient complètement fou. De temps en temps, elle lui donnait un petit coup de langue, aux endroits stratégiques. Ou elle le mordillait. Au creux du cou, sous la clavicule, sous le nombril. Elle risqua même le bout de ses dents sur son prépuce, avant de glisser sa langue à l'intérieur, obtenant un râle de satisfaction. Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste et parcouraient son corps, apprenant chaque contour du bout des doigts, elle esquissait ses caresses, frôlant seulement sa peau pour éveiller un peu plus le feu qui dormait encore en lui.

Quand sa langue s'attaqua plus sérieusement à son entrejambe, Roy ne tint plus et la bascula à son tour sur le matelas. Il avait été patient et l'avait laissé jouer, mais maintenant, il voulait sa part. En quelques instant, il se débarrassa de tout objet gênant et Liza vit ses dentelles rejoindre le reste de ses vêtements, n'ayant pu garder que ses bas et leurs précieuses jarretières.

Bien qu'émerveillé par le spectacle de son lieutenant quasiment nue dans ses bras, Roy ne perdit pas de temps en contemplation. La lumière de la pièce ne lui suffisait pas pour se nourrir de ce corps parfait. Il l'explorait avec les doigts, tel un aveugle, découvrant chaque recoin, s'attardant là où il le fallait, goûtant sa peau de porcelaine, croquant dans son cou pour y laisser les traces indélébiles de son passage.

A partir de ce soir, elle lui appartenait. Il faisait danser sa langue le long de sa jugulaire, courir ses mains sur son ventre et ses hanches avant de descendre se perdre dans les replis de son entrejambes.

Ses doigts glissèrent entres ses lèvres, réveillant des sensations trop longtemps oubliées. Son ventre devenait brûlant sous ses assauts et elle ne trouva d'autre solution que de s'accrocher fiévreusement à lui pour se calmer. Il restait à l'entrée, caressant doucement ce petit de nid de chair pendant qu'elle murmurait des paroles incohérentes.

Roy sourit de la voir lutter ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser gagner, et essayait elle-aussi de jouer avec lui, reprenant du bout des doigts ce que sa langue avait initié plus tôt. Elle pinça doucement l'extrémité de son sexe, massant ce petit bout de peau avant de la faire glisser délicatement au creux de sa paume. A ce rythme-là, Roy comprit qu'ils seraient tous les deux perdants et accepta de lui donner ce qu'elle attendait et enfonça doucement ses doigts en elle.  
Liza ne put retenir un gémissement en le sentant aller et venir en elle. Elle attendait ce moment depuis trop longtemps pour se retenir, mais elle ne pourrait ce contenter de si peu. Ses lèvres attrapèrent celles de Roy dans un baiser passionné, leurs langues mêlées dans une danse infernale. Elle mordilla sa lèvre avant de redescendre vers son cou. Sa main se perdit en circonvolution sur son ventre pendant que l'autre repartait entre ses jambes. Elle fit glisser son pied le long de sa cuisse pour accrocher son genou autour de ses hanches, collant ainsi son bassin contre le sien. Leurs mains se frôlaient à chaque passage et ils comprirent l'un comme l'autre que leur jeu devenait idiot. Ils en avaient tous les deux envie. Les braises prenaient, se transformant en feu incontrôlable et bientôt plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Roy retira ses doigts et voulut la basculer mais elle se retourna et roula sur le ventre. Elle le voulait en elle, mais préférait l'avoir ainsi. Il eut un sourire en coin et évita de commenter. Il s'allongea sur elle, veillant bien à ne pas l'écraser et se glissa entre ses jambes. Elle attrapa ses mains qu'elle garda contre elle, puis en plaça une sous son sein, tout en portant l'autre à ses lèvres. Avant même qu'il ne l'ait pénétrée, elle commençait à lui mordiller les doigts pour étouffer ses cris.

Roy s'appliqua à aller doucement, et ne put résister bien longtemps à s'attaquer à sa nuque. Plus il s'enfonçait en elle, plus il sentait son désir augmenter. L'incendie se répandait dans tout son corps, et semblait irradier au-delà de son corps. Il devinait à chaque soupir ce que ressentait Liza, la cambrure de son dos ne cessant d'augmenter. Elle avait envie de lui au moins autant que lui d'elle et chaque poussée augmentait la chaleur de son ventre. Elle se consumait lentement. Le rythme s'accéléra comme la passion les emportait. La pièce ne fut plus remplie que de gémissements saccadés et autres soupirs satisfaits.  
Tout leur corps hurlait sous les vagues de plaisir qui seules pouvaient éteindre l'immense brasier qu'ils avaient déclenché. Liza sentit son ventre se contracter, elle se resserrait inexorablement autour de Roy qui ne demandait pas mieux que de se laisser aller. Submergé lui-aussi par la décharge, il se répandit en elle en un instant.

Il restèrent silencieux et immobiles le temps de retrouver leurs esprits. Puis Liza roula à nouveau sur le coté, tout en gardant son colonel contre elle. Il resserra son étreinte et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« J'espère que notre nuit de noces sera aussi bonne… »

Elle sourit et lui embrassa encore une fois le bout des doigts.

« C'est une proposition, colonel ? »

Roy lui mordilla le cou avant de répondre.

« Peut-être bien. Si un gamin comme Fullmetal peut épouser librement la fille de ses rêves, pourquoi pas moi ? »

Amusée, la blonde se retourna, tout en restant dans les bras de son supérieur et lui fit face.

« Vous êtes jaloux d'Edouard ? »

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis retrouvant son sourire habituel, il répliqua simplement : « Non… il est un peu jeune pour moi… » Et voyant la mine stupéfaite de son lieutenant il ajouta : « Et j'ai déjà une blonde merveilleuse dans ma vie. »

¤¤¤¤

_Désolée de ne pas avoir fait la vraie nuit de noces de Roy et Liza, mais je trouvais plus amusant de les mettre ensemble pendant le mariage d'un autre couple. Au départ, je pensais à Havoc, puis j'aimais bien l'idée de la mariée blonde, donc Winry s'est imposée naturellement. Et plus, je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de fans de Ed/Win, donc comme ça ils auront leur morceau eux-aussi !  
Et pas de panique pour les fans de Lemon, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer, mais avec des thèmes plus variés, et des couples différents aussi._

_Merci à tous de m'avoir lu et à bientôt j'espère !_


End file.
